The Dove and the Lion
by GraceEliza123
Summary: What if Margaery had a sister? Dove Tyrell, who arrives at Kings Landing a week before her sister's wedding. Dove soon catches the eye of a certain Tywin Lannister. Intelligent, beautiful and cunning, how will Tywin deal with this new player in the game of thrones? Has Tywin met his match? And can he resist the Tyrell beauty? But is Dove in over her head wrestling with a lion?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dove and the Lion**

**A week before the 'Purple Wedding', Dove Tyrell arrives at Kings Landing. As Margaery's older sister, she certainly wants to make sure her sister reign is secure. But Dove Tyrell has a few ambitions of her own.**

**Soon Tywin Lannister realises Dove is completely opposite her namesake, intelligent, cunning and beautiful. Have the Lannisters met their match? And will Tywin succeed in denying his desire to sleep with the enemy?**

**Deception, lust and everything typical of Game of Thrones is to be expected. Rated mature. All reviews are appreciated but please don't be too harsh!**

* * *

Loras Tyrell burst into his sister Margaery's chambers and several of her ladies batted their eyelashes flirtatiously at the Knight of the Flowers.

"She's here!" He exclaimed with excitement etched across his handsome face.

Their elder sister Lady Dove Tyrell was arriving from Highgarden today in time for Margaery's wedding to Joffrey. Both of her siblings were excited for her arrival, as well as other members of the court who had gathered in the Red Keeps courtyard to see if the rumours of Dove's beauty were true.

Loras and Margaery joined the crowd just as the sound of horse's hooves became louder and their sister's escort party came into view. Instead of travelling in a wheel house like most ladies Dove came cantering into the courtyard at the front of her escort sat astride a beautiful bay mare.

She was a vision in green matching the Tyrell banners which were dancing in the breeze, her hair was unbound and the long dark brown curls tumbled perfectly down her back, but her most attractive feature were her eyes; they were a deep shade of green with slithers of silver coursing through them.

"Little sister!" Dove called and swiftly dismounted throwing her reins to one of her escorts.

"Dove" Margaery grinned and the Tyrell sisters embraced "I'm surprised you came I know how much you dislike court" Margaery whispered in her ear.

"And miss my little sister's wedding?" Dove laughed pulling away and taking Margaery's and Loras hand in hers "I've missed you both" She added and Loras pulled her into a hug.

Loras held his sister tightly against him their sibling bond evident to everyone. Dove pulled away and her gaze settled on the Red Keep.

"So this is our country's capital" Dove smirked.

"Yes isn't it dull" Loras chuckled linking his arm through Dove's free one.

"It's smaller than I thought it would be" Dove replied mischievously.

"Grandmother wants to see you before the feast tonight" Margaery informed Dove, trying not laugh at her comment.

"I am certain she does after all we have certain plans to map out" Dove stated and she and Margaery shared a look.

Before she entered the Red Keep Dove felt a shiver run up her spine, she turned her face to one of the Red Keep's windows and saw someone move away from it, she shrugged it off believing it be just another nosey member of court, not realising that her arrival had been observed by the most feared man in the Seven Kingdoms, Lord Tywin Lannister.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with every Lord, Lady, noblemen and noblewoman visiting the Seven Kingdoms for the royal wedding. Music, laughter and compromising conversation floated through the air, along with the mouth-watering scents from the feast set out for those gathered.

Sansa Stark stood apart from everyone else not minding her isolation too much when Margaery, arm in arm with Dove, made her way over to her.

"Sansa may I introduce my sister Dove" Margaery said with a kind smile.

"Lady Sansa it's lovely to finally meet you, Margaery has told me all about you I hope we can be friends" Dove said warmly.

Dove stepped forward and embraced Sansa, who stood there shocked at the sudden forwardness of the Tyrell sister.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Dove whispered in her ear.

News of the Red Wedding had travelled around the Seven Kingdoms like wildfire and was the week's most gossiped about event.

"My brother was a traitor" Sansa breathed quickly.

"But he was still your brother" Dove said gently and wiped a stray hair of Sansa's forehead "You don't have to pretend with us Sansa" She added.

Sansa smiled timidly at the Tyrell sisters, there was an honesty in their eyes which she badly wanted to believe.

"Joffrey's mother calls Sansa her little dove, now she might have to stop so not to confuse both of you" Margery informed Dove.

"I'm sure no one could possible confuse me with Sansa, she's far more beautiful than me" Dove said and gave Sansa a sweet smile.

"You flatter me" Sansa replied finding the statement kind but untrue, after all everyone's eyes were lingering on the Tyrell sisters.

Dove was dressed in an exquisite emerald green Highgarden dress with silver Tyrell roses embodied in the silk, bringing out the silver in her eyes. Margaery also wore a dress fashioned in the Highgarden style however it was in her traditional blue and gold colours, nevertheless both sister's looked exquisite.

"Now excuse us Sansa but I must introduce my sister to my soon to be new family" Margaery said brightly and pulled Dove away from Sansa.

"It was lovely meeting you" Dove called as Margaery practically dragged her toward where Tyrion and Tywin Lannister were stood.

"My lords, may I introduce my charming sister Dove Tyrell" She said introducing her sister.

Dove curtsied respectfully but as she did her eyes fixed on Tywin. Tywin was becoming bored with this feast to celebrate the arrival of yet more Tyrell's for the wedding, but he found himself returning Margaery's sister's intelligent gaze.

"Aren't you quite the Tyrell rose" Tywin said coolly.

Dove's eyes flashed warningly before she responded.

"I thank you my lord, but I'm sorry to disappoint you by saying that you don't look nearly as fearsome as I anticipated" Dove retorted her voice equally as cool as his.

Tyrion choked on his wine surprised at someone daring to speak to his father in that manner. Margaery tried to hide her grin and squeezed her sister's arm in warning not to push Tywin further.

"Dove is it?" Tywin asked fixing Dove with a piercing stare.

"Yes" She replied returning Tywin's stare.

"Was your mother soft in the head when she named you?" Tywin said dismissively hoping she would take offense and leave him in peace.

Everyone froze except Dove who smiled slowly, revealing perfect white teeth.

"She may have been, my lord. It confused many people to begin with, however I do believe that the moment I was born a white dove flew past the window and so I was named after a pretty pigeon" Dove replied her gaze never wavering from Tywin's.

"I like her" Tyrion grinned

Tywin had heard that Dove Tyrell was pretty, but no one had informed him of her smart tongue.

"Forgive my father's grumpiness my lady he's like it with everyone, now I have to find my wife before my darling nephew tries to torment her" Tyrion declared before he waddled off crashing drunkenly into tables as he went.

Tywin watched Tyrion walk away disgusted at the mockery he was making of himself whilst Margaery and Dove shared a look and Margaery unlinked her arm from Dove's.

"I should find my soon to be husband, would you look after my sister Lord Tywin?" Margaery asked.

"I doubt your sister needs looking after" Tywin snapped indifferently, after all he didn't want to be saddled with a Tyrell let alone one who clearly had no respect for him.

Dove smiled amused at Tywin and allowed Margaery to make her reply.

"True my lord but still many men here have had too much wine tonight, and I would like to see my sister safe next to the Hand of the King" Margaery replied.

Tywin hesitated, Margaery was right he was very aware of the prolonged gazes of the drunken lords on Dove, he believed it was her own fault really for wearing a Highgarden dress as they were very revealing. However she was still the future Queen's sister no matter how little material she wore, and he knew if he cooperated with Margaery now he would perhaps have more influence over her when she was Queen.

"As you wish, Lady Margaery" Tywin said mildly.

"Thank you Lord Tywin" Margaery beamed at him before lightly kissing Dove on the cheek and walking away.

Tywin was left alone with the Tyrell beauty who was watching the other lords and ladies dance.

"Do you dance, my lord?" Dove asked breaking the tense silence between them.

"Do I look like I dance?" Tywin drawled.

Dove smiled unfazed at Tywin who in return regarded her with an unimpressed expression.

"I was merely making conversation. Now I started the mindless chatter therefore you need to respond with something equally mindless, then we can end the pleasantries and begin to talk business" Dove said and confidently linked arms with Tywin.

Tywin assessed this Tyrell flower on his arm, surprised at her boldness.

"You wish to talk business do you girl?" He inquired coolly.

"Perhaps I am concerned for my sister's sake, after all being Queen isn't the safest place to be" Dove replied her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Tywin knew she had a point, yet he knew looking into those mischievous green eyes Margaery's safety wasn't the only issue that interested Dove Tyrell.

"How old are you, girl?" Tywin asked.

"I'm eighteen, my lord" Dove replied before she smiled at the lord and ladies watching them, who quickly turned away embarrassed. It wasn't every day they witnessed Tywin Lannister linking arms with a woman, let alone a beautiful, rich and unmarried one.

"So tell me, why are you not the one marrying my grandson considering you are the eldest?" Tywin asked mildly curious why the Tyrells had arranged it that way.

"Normal highborn ladies dream of being Queen; however I realise that true power does not come from a crown but from your pocket, as well as a decent army that is completely loyal to you. Wait a moment I do believe I'm describing you Lord Tywin" Dove said as lightly as if she was commenting about the weather.

"You're a smart girl I will grant you that" Tywin said vaguely impressed.

"That's high praise indeed" Dove replied sarcastically.

Tywin gave Dove a sharp look but she merely returned it with a playful grin.

"So unlike your sister you had no desire to be queen?" Tywin asked.

Dove laughed lightly.

"I would certainly not marry Renly when he came calling, everyone knew I missed certain anatomy to please him. As for Joffrey he's a bit young for me I prefer a man"

Dove's eyes fixed into Tywin's before she smiled flirtatiously at him. Tywin summarised she was a harlot just like her sister, but certainly a smart harlot.

"And what man do you have in mind?" He inquired raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm I can't tell you that Lord Tywin that would mean revealing all my plans" Dove answered and lent closer to him "Plus my lord we have too many spies listening to this conversation" She whispered in his ear and startled Tywin by brushing her lips against it.

Dove pulled back smiling at Tywin's slightly curious expression.

Tywin cleared his throat remembering himself.

"Perhaps you would prefer telling me in a more private setting, the Tower of the Hand tomorrow evening?" Tywin asked efficiently.

"Perhaps" Dove grinned.

"You either will or won't, girl" Tywin replied irritated as he hated indecisive people.

"I will make my decision in the morning, my lord no sooner" Dove said seriously "Oh and if you ever call me girl again, I'll have your tongue cut out" She finished, and smiled charmingly at him before walking away.

Tywin had to admit he liked Dove's spirit and made no effort not to admire her as she walked back toward her sister. Cersei seized her opportunity now the Tyrell had gone out of earshot and walked over to her father.

"And I thought Margaery was a problem" She hissed "But clearly her sister wants to play the game of thrones as well"

Tywin regarded Cersei's concern over two mere Highgarden tarts as slightly amusing as they both watched Margaery pull Dove into a dance. Every other dancer stopped to admire the sisters and Dove caught Tywin's eye raising an elegant eyebrow at him before Margaery distracted her. Tywin's amusement faded slightly, there was something untrustworthy about Dove perhaps Cersei was right to be concerned.

Tywin turned to address Cersei.

"Yes I will have to keep an eye on Dove Tyrell"

* * *

"Someone has their eye on Tywin Lannister" Margaery grinned at her sister.

Dove was sat on her bed plaiting her soft curling hair, Margaery had demanded for them to share a room as they had when they were little girls in Highgarden. Dove had been happy to go along with it knowing that here they would be able to speak freely, and Margaery had informed Dove it would only be a week before she spent most of her nights with the King anyway.

"You know me too well sister. Losing Sansa Stark to the Lannisters has cost us, we need a new plan and grandmother agrees" Dove replied.

"So you plan to wrestle with the most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms?" Margaery asked naughtily.

"You know I like a challenge" Dove responded feeling a slight thrill from taking on the notoriously ruthless Tywin Lannister.

"Then we need to make sure you're successful, after all Tywin doesn't have mistresses. I need you to marry him, I know he's old, you honestly don't mind do you?" Margaery asked already knowing Dove's answer.

"What are sisters for?" Dove purred and waved her hand dismissively in the air.

"Just think if you somehow managed to marry him we'd be the most powerful women in the Kingdom" Margaery said pleased with that thought "I'd be Queen and you'd be Lady of Casterly Rock"

"Then no one will underestimate the Tyrells again" Dove said darkly before continuing "But first I need to assess how deep his love for his late wife was"

"Just simply remind him that living flesh is far more pleasing than the memory of it" Margaery said and raised her eyebrows suggestively at Dove.

Dove threw her brush at Margaery who ducked just in time, both of them were giggling.

"I missed you Dove"

"And I missed you Margaery"


	2. Chapter 2

"The Queen wishes to break her fast with us" Dove said irritated nearly tripping over a handmaiden fixing the hem of Margaery's dress

"Wonderful" Margaery sighed as the finishing touches were made to her light blue gown

"That's enough fussing thank you, my sister looks beautiful" Dove said and shooed the handmaidens away.

They scuttled out looking practically terrified of Dove.

"How was your morning walk?" Margaery asked as soon as they were alone

"Productive" Dove grinned slyly

Dove had been up hours ago and had strolled in the gardens near the Tower of the Hand, knowing perfectly well that Tywin had watched her the whole time.

"We defiantly made a good choice in that dress" Margaery grinned "The light would have made it practically translucent"

They had picked out a moss-green gown for Dove last night. They had chosen it or its near see through material, capable of commanding the most celibate man's attention.

"We've managed to wear green and blue again" Dove stated

"They'll write songs about us, the green and blue maidens" Margaery smiled

The sisters giggled in unison.

"Is the Queen just like you said in your letters?" Dove asked

"Worse" Margaery frowned

"Then I'll smile sweetly" Dove bumped her shoulder into Margaery making her smile.

"I normal do, it annoys her the most" Margaery quipped

The sisters exited their chambers in a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Ah the Tyrell sisters" Cersei said silkily

"Your grace" The sisters said in unison before they took their seats at the table.

"So how are you finding King's Landing, Dove?" Cersei asked.

Cersei looked very grand in a burnt-red gown and her hair was plaited in the typical southern style.

"King's Landing is wonderful, your grace" Dove replied sweetly

"Yes it certainly is" Cersei smirked

Cersei assessed Dove Tyrell, she was pretty like her sister but those green eyes were filled with cunning and something else that Cersei couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Joffrey said he would take me hunting with him tomorrow" Margaery said drawing Cersei's arrogant gaze from Dove

"It isn't really appropriate for a future queen to go hunting, especially in the company of solely men" Cersei mocked

Margaery paused and Dove cut in.

"Oh she won't be alone I will be joining her with a few other ladies. Perhaps you would like to join us, your grace?" Dove asked a playful smile on her lips

"No I don't think I will"

Dove smiled sweetly as she helped herself to bread and honey. Cersei's smile tightened, her father had been right; this sister had a quick tongue.

"I'm surprised your father hasn't married you off yet Dove" Cersei said changing tact

"My father realises that I won't allow myself to just be 'married off' as you say, your grace" Dove responded

"Perhaps I could try to arrange a match for you?" Cersei grinned over her wine cup

"You are so kind, your grace. But unfortunately my grandmother is already looking; she has some ideas of who I should marry" Dove replied sickening sweetly.

"Is one of them my father perhaps?" Cersei asked grinning

Dove and Margaery laughed in unison and Cersei's smile faded. She had expected the sisters to look at her horrified but instead Dove wiped tears from her eyes before responding.

"Forgive me your grace. But your father is old enough to be my grandfather!"

"And everyone knows how much he loved your mother" Margaery chipped in.

Cersei thought Margaery had been a handful before, however her sisters' presence made her far bolder. And Dove's mind was as sharp as her grandmother's, perhaps Tywin would be the best to deal with her after all.

"You're right, forgive me I just saw you with him at the feast last night" Cersei laughed

"If I wanted to marry every man I spoke to, there would be a very long line" Dove replied mischievously

Cersei changed the subject and spoke to Margaery about the wedding and Dove found her grin widening as Cersei refused to speak to her for the rest of the meal.

Cersei had met her match with the Tyrell sisters.

* * *

_That evening_

* * *

"My lord, Lady Dove Tyrell is here to see you" The servant looked at Tywin's high pile of papers "Shall I inform her you're busy?"

Tywin pondered for a moment

"No send her in"

Moments later, Dove swooped into the room. She was still wearing that dress Tywin had seen her wearing this morning, but she had a gold silk shawl wrapped around her shoulders, and her chocolate hair was plaited with gold thread.

"My lord" Dove smiled meeting his stern gaze unflinchingly and curtsied

"What do you want?" Tywin snapped

"I want to satisfy your desire" Dove replied "To dine with you and reveal my secrets, of course" She added hastily but Tywin knew she was goading him.

"My desire?" Tywin lent back in his chair and ran his eyes over Dove Tyrell's body "Let's rid ourselves of the courtly pretence Dove. It wastes too much of my time"

"As you wish" Dove Tyrell nodded gently

"Fetch our meal" Tywin snapped at the servant who hastily exited.

Tywin knew Dove would come to him eventually, his cooks had been on standby since midday.

Dove remained standing, she knew Tywin would not invite her to sit until she impressed him. Tywin lent forward his calculating gaze never leaving Dove's.

"Now do you want me to fuck you, girl?" Tywin asked "Is that why you're here?"

Dove's lips parted slightly, she knew Tywin got straight to the point but she didn't expect him to ask her that.

"My lord, I believe I said I'd have your tongue the next time you called me girl" Dove said narrowing her eyes at him.

Tywin smirked.

"Sit down"

"Thank you" Dove said crisply

Dove walked to the other end of the table, Tywin watched her curiously before she took her seat directly opposite him. She had made them equals at the table.

"I saw you this morning wandering in the gardens in that scrap of material" Tywin stated his eyes lingering on her trying to make her uncomfortable.

"I didn't know you'd be watching" Dove replied with fake embarrassment

"That's a lie you were purposely flaunting your beauty" Tywin interjected

"Thank you-"

"It wasn't a compliment it was a statement. You're beautiful, I know you're beautiful, you know you're beautiful, and the whole of the Seven Kingdoms knows of the Tyrell sisters' beauty"

"Nevertheless my lord to acknowledge beauty is a compliment within itself" Dove answered pursing her lips slightly.

"You knew perfectly well I would stare" Tywin retorted as he held her confident gaze

"I knew you would look my lord, but not that you would stare" Dove smirked slightly

Tywin paused, she had him there. It had been a long time since Tywin had met someone who could have an intelligent conversation with him. Perhaps he wouldn't dismiss Dove so quickly solely on the basis she was a Tyrell.

Dove looked into Tywin's stare knowing she had just outmanoeuvred him. A sly smile touched her lips as the servants brought in the food.

"Margaery and I are going hunting with the King and the lords of court in the morning, are you attending my lord?"

"I had no intention to, why do you ask?" Tywin asked curtly

"It would be nice to have a intelligent conversation with someone other than my sister" Dove replied.

Tywin looked curiously at her finding it odd she had practically echoed his thoughts.

"Fine I shall consider it but it is unusual for a woman to go hunting" Tywin took a mouthful of the venison thinking it would actually be productive to get some fresh game.

"Highgarden ladies are educated differently from other court ladies" Dove said proudly lifting her chin slightly

"And what are you taught that makes you so different?" Tywin asked slightly amused at her pride

"We are taught that it is a good thing to be intelligent and how to use our assets" Dove said her green eyes twinkling flirtatiously

"Well you're certainly intelligent for a woman, more so than my daughter" Tywin stated

"Thank you" Dove said suprised

"Yes that was a compliment. Cersei thinks she is smarter than she actually is" Tywin said irritated at his daughters arrogance.

Dove smiled almost shyly and they ate the rest of the meal in comfortable silence.

When they had finished their meal Tywin assessed Dove Tyrell. She was smart and pleasent looking, but there was something lurking in those green eyes that he wasn't sure whether he liked or not.

"Well my lord I shall leave you to your duties" Dove said standing up and Tywin followed suit.

"Yes I am quite busy" Tywin said coolly

"Well thank you for sparing time for me" Dove teased curtsying and knowingly flashing her breasts.

"Good evening, Dove" Tywin smirked in response to her boldness.

"Oh and in answer to your earlier question" Dove paused and ran her hand across Tywin's table

"Yes Tywin I do want you to fuck me, on here perhaps"


	3. Chapter 3

_The Hunt_

* * *

"Good morning Lord Tywin" Margaery Tyrell greeted

"Good morning, my lady" Tywin responded

Margaery certainly looked different, Tywin thought. She was wearing blue riding trousers, long black riding boots, a matching long sleeve blouse and a magnificent blue cape embroidered with gold Tyrell roses.

It was startling for Tywin to see a woman in trousers, but he noted the handful of other ladies joining the hunt had followed Margery's example. Well she would certainly make an interesting Queen, just regarding her outragous fashion choices.

"I didn't know you would my joining us, my lord" Margery smiled trying not to laugh at Tywin Lannister's vaguely uncomfortable expression

Tywin scowled slightly.

"Your sister persuaded me. In fact might you tell me where your sister is?" Tywin replied clearing his throat.

His mind had been racing throughout the night with thoughts of fucking Dove Tyrell. She had been clever to make that last comment, too clever for his liking.

"Dove is in the stables" Margaery grinned

Tywin walked briskly to the stables where he found Dove stroking his mount. She seemed completely unfazed by the size of his white stallion and fed it a sugar cube.

"Odd he doesn't like strangers" Tywin said and Dove jumped making his stallion snort.

"My lord Tywin I-I-" Dove stuttered

Tywin smirked at her inability to answer him. Dove was wearing the same outfit as Margaery but in green making her eyes stand out against her pale skin.

Tywin walked over and patted his stallion's neck; which nuzzled Tywin's hands in search for more sugar cubs.

"Would you like to ride him?" Tywin asked his intelligent eyes fixing into hers challengingly

"But what would you ride?" Dove asked quickly

"I have more than one horse" Tywin replied giving her a dissaproving look "So do you want to ride him?" Tywin asked knowing she would refuse as any smart woman would.

"Yes if you truly don't mind" Dove said her eyes narrowed

Tywin looked at Dove slightly surprised.

"He's a stallion, strong and temperamental"

"Like his owner?" Dove grinned

"Fine then just make sure you don't fall off" Tywin said unable to suppress his amusement. He would certainly get his revenge on Dove for her comment last night, she wouldn't be able to handle a stallion and he would smugly have to come to her rescue.

Tywin grabbed hold of the stallion's reins and led him out.

"Come on then" He called curtly

Dove gulped and followed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea she thought, but another part of her told her to get a grip and ride Tywin's stallion.

Dove realised that if she rode the stallion well, Tywin would be deeply impressed. After all women didn't ride stallions, even men knew better! It was rare Loras ever rode a stallion. But here she was stood in front of Tywin Lannister who was smirking at her pale face.

"If it's too much for you…" He began

"No but throw me on before I change my mind" Dove said and Tywin smirked and cupped his hand for her boot.

Tywin threw her up and Dove breathed a sigh of relief that the stallion remained still.

"Now just hold on and you should be fine" Tywin shrugged indifferently at her but his betrayed some vague amusement.

Tywin walked over to his other mount, a gelding in case he needed to swap horses with Dove. But he couldn't believe how well his stallion was behaving, he was stood there completely docile in Dove's hands.

Others looked at Dove in awe. She was riding Tywin Lannister's favourite stallion! Margaery walked over on her bay mare; unlike Dove she was riding side-saddle.

"Dove I know you're brave but still-" Margaery began worried

"He challenged me and expected me to go cowering back to my mare. I'll show him he's wrong about me!" Dove said determined and the stallion pawed the ground sensing her readiness.

"Ready Dove?" Tywin called

"Yes. Oh what's his name?" Dove asked stroking the stallion's neck, his ear shot back toward her acknowledging the gesture.

"He doesn't have one" Tywin replied spurring his horse forward.

Dove followed and tapped the stallion's sides gently and he broke into a brisk trot. Tywin ignored how trotting made Dove's breasts bounce. Perhaps this was the real reason women didn't go on hunts, the Tyrell sisters were distracting nearly every man present Tywin thought.

Margaery was riding beside the King at the front who was surrounded by his guards, then there was Tywin and Dove followed by other lords and a few ladies on mares.

"Are you alright?" Tywin asked Dove who had turned quite pale.

"I'm fine, my lord" Dove squeaked

Tywin supressed a sly grin.

They reached a flat plain once they were out of the city and Tywin's stallion shook his head and pulled at his reins willing Dove to let him run.

Tywin looked at Dove quite impressed at how she was riding so far. Dove's green eyes were set ahead as the stallion danced underneath her.

"My king" Tywin called and Joffrey turned "Would you mind if Lady Tyrell and I galloped ahead?"

Dove scowled at Tywin alarmed and tightened her reins.

"Of course grandfather, I'm sure that's the reason you put my lady's sister on your prized stallion, just wait at the woods" Joff laughed secretly hoping Dove would fall.

He was sure his grandfather was trying to make a mockery of the Tyrell's. But Tywin wanted to only see what Dove was truly made of.

"We will, come along Dove" Tywin said manoeuvring them away from the others. Their horses broke a canter.

"Keep up and don't fall off!" Tywin shouted sternly at Dove and galloped off.

Dove's mount bounced with excitement, Dove exhaled before she gathered her reins, stood in her stirrups and kicked the stallion hard.

The stallion shot forward making the others a blur as she chased Tywin. Dove found she was grinning as the wind whistled around her and the sound of hooves was like thunder to her eardrums.

"Come on boy!" She hissed to the stallion grabbing a handful of his silver mane. The stallion shot forward happy and soon was side by side with Tywin.

Tywin turned to Dove surprised. Her hair was a mane behind her the light turning certain strands golden, she had a broad grin on her face and was riding the stallion as well as most men could.

"Keep up and don't fall off!" Dove shouted to Tywin and urged her stallion on.

They galloped across the plain with Dove leading the way, Tywin heard her laugh joyfully a few times.

Tywin was purposely holding his mount back at one point, rather enjoying the view of Dove's behind as she galloped in front of him.

Soon they reached the woods and Dove pulled up her mount, patting his neck gratefully and he whinnied gently at her.

Tywin trotted over to them, Dove looked stunning with her cheeks flushed and windswept hair floating around her like a cloud.

The rest of the party was little black dots in the distance.

"That was very impressive" Tywin said unemotionally

"It was Thunder he's an impressive horse" Dove replied and the stallion snorted as if in agreement

"Thunder?" Tywin queried

"His name, I named him. It's the sound his hooves make when you're galloping" Dove responded her cheeks reddening further

"Very appropriate" Tywin smirked "Not many women would be able to stay on a war horse at a full gallop" Tywin said fixing Dove with a calculating stare

"Well I'm not your average woman" Dove replied

"No certainly not" Tywin said giving her a hard look

Dove was something different entirely.

"I never answered you last night" Dove said breathlessly

"I believe you did" Tywin responded giving Dove a disapproving look.

"No not about that!" Dove laughed tossing her hair back over her shoulders "I never told you my plans"

"Ah yes so what is the Tyrell master plan?" Tywin asked indifferently

"You already know the Tyrell's plan: make my sister queen and be the second most powerful family in the Seven Kingdoms. My plans are a little different"

"Do tell" Tywin asked mildly curious

"I want to marry a powerful man not any of these foolish knights my father pushes at me. I need a strong husband; it is boring being able to get weak men to do what I want all the time. I want my husband to be my equal and make our family name last long after we're both dead"

Tywin looked at Dove's determined expression and fiery green eyes.

"You talk like a Lannister" He stated

"I talk like my grandmother and one other" Dove replied and waved at Margaery who was cantering closer.

"Who's the other?" Tywin asked

"The only true Lannister" Dove turned and smiled mischievously at Tywin "You, my lord"

Dove trotted over to Margaery who was riding ahead to get to her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll set up camp here" Joffrey commanded

The hunting party had reached a clearing, it was midday and the sun was glaring down on them. Lord Tywin had suggested they allowed the horses and ladies to rest before they went hunting for bigger game.

The party had already shot down numerous pheasants and rabbits, but that wasn't enough for Joffrey, he wanted to hunt a stag. He had become bold after he shot down some poor rabbits to impress Margaery; she had also brought down a pheasant much to Joffrey's delight.

Dove hadn't shot anything; she simply watched Tywin easily fell several rabbits. Dove had gasped surprised that with each shot, Tywin always managed to get the creatures in the eye or head, so not spoiling the meat.

"Set up the tents!" Joffrey shouted to the servants who had caught up with the party.

Tywin pulled up his horse and dismounted.

Tywin threw his horse's reins at his squire, before he walked over to Dove.

"Come on Dove, I'll help you down" Tywin said

"Thank you, it's quite a long drop" Dove said gratefully

Dove swung her leg over the stallion's neck and turned sideways in the saddle. Tywin grabbed her firmly by the waist and lifted her down.

Dove's body slid down Tywin's and she rested her hands on Tywin's armoured shoulders. Their eyes were locked into each other's, green into green. Dove unwillingly found herself blushing at the intimacy.

"And I thought you weren't the sort to blush" Tywin smirked

"It must be the effect you're having on me" Dove breathed and bit her bottom lip. Tywin's eyes were instantly drawn to those pink pouting lips, a harlot's trick but effective, he thought.

"Grandfather!" Joffrey called and Tywin released Dove. "Grandfather!"

"My charming grandson" Tywin sighed and walked toward Joffrey "You called your grace"

"Lady Margaery has just had a wonderful idea! We each pick a lady and they all have to shoot at a target, the one who has the best shot wins. The lord that picked the winning lady, has to be given gifts by the losers, but he has to give his lady a prize!" Joffrey said excitedly and Margaery was grinning on his arm.

"It will certainly be entertaining, your grace" Tywin replied indifferently

"Well won't you pick a lady grandfather?" Joffrey's smug grin widened

"Your grace, I don't-"

"As your King I command you to pick a lady!" Joffrey stamped his foot

"Very well" Tywin turned and looked at Dove, who was patting his stallion affectionately and talking nonsense to it.

"I choose Lady Dove Tyrell" Tywin stated

Dove lifted her head up.

"Excellent, well obviously I choose Lady Margaery, now Ser Boros-" Joffrey began and walked away

"What did you just volunteer me for?" Dove rounded on Tywin.

* * *

"Now you can use either a crossbow or a normal bow and arrow" Joffrey stated his eyes filled with glee.

Someone had made a target on the bottom of a basket, and the party had gathered around to watch the five ladies. The lords who had claimed a lady stood beside their champion, desperately trying to coach them.

Joffrey handed Margaery his crossbow.

"I would opt for a crossbow-" Tywin whispered in Dove's ear

"No, I'll use a normal bow" Dove interrupted

Tywin scowled at Dove.

"I do not like to lose" He said sternly

"Trust me" Dove grinned and lightly touched Tywin's arm

Tywin shook his head.

Lady Margaery was the first to go, Joffrey stood close behind her guiding her arm into the right position. Lord Tywin tried not scowl at Margaery Tyrell, she had Joffrey wrapped around her little finger. And she had a good aim, just missing the bullseye.

All the other ladies missed the target, much to their lord's dismay. They had tried their best to alter the ladies stance and arm position, however it was futile. Joffrey was smirking delighted at his advantage.

Dove was last and Tywin handed her the bow and arrow.

"Unless your little dove can hit the bullseye grandfather, I believe you will be handing over quite a lot of your gold to me" Joffrey called haughtily

"Are you sure about this" Tywin asked Dove coldly.

She smirked at him, taking aim.

"Your stance is wrong" Tywin said stepping closer to Dove "Spread your legs-"

"My lord! Here in front of everyone?" Dove gasped pretending to be horrified

Tywin regarded Dove amused who was desperately trying not to laugh. Dove altered her stance slightly.

Tywin stepped closer and put one hand on Dove's middle and pushed her toward him. Tywin used his other hand to push Dove's back in place, pleased that she was holding her breath at his closeness.

"There" Tywin whispered in her ear inhaling the scent of her windswept hair in the process.

Dove smelt of roses, how typically Tyrell, Tywin thought as he stepped away from her.

"Fire already! I want my gold" Joffrey shouted and his guards chortled in response

Dove let loose the arrow and it flew toward the target.

It hit the bullseye perfectly.

Tywin smirked.

Joffrey's smirk disappeared as everyone clapped.

"Brilliant shot sister!" Margaery cheered

"Well it appears I have won, your grace" Tywin announced indifferently

"Yes, well, clearly I chose the wrong champion" Joffrey snapped at Margaery before storming off.

"Forgive our King; I expect the sun has got to him" Margaery smiled, her expression reassuring and sympathetic.

"I expect each of you to hand over one-hundred gold dragons by the end of the day" Tywin instructed to the losers, watching their faces pale.

"My champion" Tywin smirked and held his arm out for Dove.

"Lord Tywin" Dove returned his smirk and took his arm.

Lord Tywin led Dove away from the party.

"That was more impressive than your riding skills" Tywin stated

They had moved to where the trees were denser, Dove removed her arm from Tywin's and rested her back against a tree.

"Loras taught me last time he was in Highgarden" Dove beamed

"Ah and here I was believing that was beginners luck" Tywin said fixing Dove with a calculating stare

"Please don't tell the King" Dove pleaded

"And watch him refuse to give me my gold? I assure you I won't be telling my grandson anything" Tywin sneered and stepped closer to Dove "You are very interesting for a Tyrell"

Dove's eyes darkened.

"For a Tyrell?" She replied mockingly

"Yes, your father is unambitious. Your brother is a degenerate, your sister is a harlot and your grandmother is a schemer. Whilst you, what are you Dove Tyrell? A harlot? A schemer?" Tywin asked his eyes flashing dangerously

Tywin placed his hands on the tree, one at either side of Dove's head.

Dove glowered at Tywin.

"Be careful, Lord Tywin Lannister or you might find out"

"Be careful yourself, Lady Dove Tyrell. I like you but I don't trust you" Tywin replied giving her a hard look

"Then you're an intelligent man" Dove breathed and leaned closer to him

"I like your smart tongue, girl" Tywin chuckled

He ran a finger across Dove's cheek bone.

"Beautiful" He whispered "But I fear you're quite lethal"

Tywin stepped away from Dove.

"Do you want to know the real reason I came to Kings Landing?" Dove hissed walking away from Tywin a smirk playing on her lips.

"Do tell girl" Tywin replied watching Dove curiously

Dove walked slowly over to him, her eyes burning with lust. Dove's hand snaked around the back of Tywin's head, and tugged at his hair drawing his lips close to her own. Dove teasingly brushed his lips with hers, as gentle as the softest feather.

"Oh wait" She breathed

Abruptly Dove pulled away

"I just realised you called me girl again" She whispered and pouted "Such a pity"

"Dove" Tywin hissed

"Now if you would excuse a humble Tyrell, my lord. I need to find my harlot sister"

Dove curtsied and spun on her heel and went to walk away, but Tywin grabbed her arm.

Tywin pulled Dove back to him, staring into her unyielding green eyes. Tywin bent his head closer to her pink lips; Dove tilted her head up slightly, silently willing him to kiss her.

"Grandfather!" Joffrey yelled

Tywin growled low in his throat and released Dove.

"Grandfather!" Joffrey shouted again

"We're not finished here, you owe me a kiss" Tywin hissed at Dove

Tywin strode back onto the clearing.

"There you are! Come on we are going back" Joffrey barked mounting his horse.

"Did you not want to hunt a stag?" Tywin asked slightly mockingly

"No I've had enough hunting for one day" Joffrey snapped

"As you wish, your grace" Tywin inclined his head and stepped away from Joffrey.

Joffrey cantered off with his guards, and the other lords. That left the ladies, the servants, Tywin and Tywin's guards behind.

Tywin looked around for Dove; she was stood by Margaery stroking her arm. It seems all wasn't well between the Tyrell harlot and his pathetic grandson, Tywin thought.

Margaery mounted her mare and trotted away with the other ladies, leaving Dove behind.

"Well Lord Tywin it looks like we are heading back" Dove said as Tywin approached

"Yes, it appears our King doesn't like to lose" Tywin assessed

"Well neither do you, that's why I won for you and to saved your gold. A thank you would be nice" Dove pursed her lips slightly

"Thank you" Tywin said curtly

Dove smiled, knowing that had been hard for Tywin.

"Would you like to ride your horse back?" Dove asked patting Thunder's neck

"No he's not my horse"

"What? I thought-" Dove began confused

"He was this morning but as our King instructed, the winning lord had to give his lady a prize. He's your prize"

Dove beamed at Tywin and tackled him with a hug.

Tywin stood there shocked before patting Dove awkwardly on the back.

"Thank you Lord Tywin! But he's your prized stallion-" Dove said pulling her head back and staring into Tywin's gold flecked, green eyes.

"I'll find another with the money you just won me" Tywin said simply

Dove was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well thank you" She breathed stepping back

"I have one condition though" He looked sternly at her

"Oh" Dove said cautiously

"You ride him every other day; he isn't a pretty pony to be admired in a stable" Tywin informing her giving her a hard look.

"Of course" Dove smiled bouncing from foot to foot with excitement.

"Now get on before the others start to wonder what we are doing, lingering here on our own"

Dove smiled and Tywin lifted her up onto her stallion.

* * *

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Tywin and Dove pulled up their horses by the stables. They had been the last back to the Red Keep; too busy discussing the beauty of Highgarden and magnificence of Casterly Rock to make their horses break more than a trot.

A squire came running towards Dove, who was still on her horse.

"My lady, your grandmother requests that you meet her immediately" The squire said puffing

Dove exchanged an exasperated look with Tywin.

"She does, does she?" Dove sighed "Well excuse me Lord Tywin"

"Need me to help you down again?" Tywin asked dismounting

Dove smirked, lifted her leg over her stallion's neck, spun sideways in her saddle and jumped off. Dove landed perfectly on the ground and didn't even wobble.

Tywin narrowed his eyes at her; Dove had tricked him earlier, making out she had needed help dismounting.

"Thank you but I'm quite capable, my lord" Dove curtsied and walked away from Tywin's unamused expression.

"Can I change before meeting my grandmother?" Dove asked following the squire

"No, my lady" The squire squeaked

Dove sighed and followed the squire until they reached Lady Olenna's chambers.

"You can go now" Dove said reassuringly, clearly this squire was terrified of the Queen of Thorns.

He smiled weakly and scuttled away.

Dove pushed open the door and her grandmother was sat waiting for her in the solar.

"Ah there's my favourite grandchild" She called cheerfully

"You summoned me" Dove said trying to sound irritated but failed; Dove had always looked up to the Queen of Thorns.

Lady Olenna had tried to mould both Dove and Margaery into politically savvy players in the game of thrones. However Dove was Olenna's favourite for her cunning that Margaery lacked, plus Olenna had always believed Margaery to be a little vain at times.

"You grow more beautiful by the day" Lady Olenna smiled

"Yes but it will fade eventually. You look well grandmother, Kings Landing agrees with you"

Dove poured herself a cup of wine, trying to ignore how sore her arse was from being on horseback for hours.

"Being here is doing the Tyrell name well, so naturally it agrees with me" Olenna responded watching Dove curiously

"Growing strong are we?" Dove grinned and flung herself on a couch.

"I've always hated that saying" Olenna barked a laugh in response.

"Me too" Dove grinned

"Now let's talk tactics. A little bird has told me you're making progress with our plan"

"Yes it appears Lord Tywin wouldn't mind having me as his mistress" Dove sighed and covered her eyes with her arm.

"That would make you influential but not powerful" Olenna stated

"He gave me his horse"

"The white stallion?" Olenna asked with an eyebrow raised

"The same" Dove lips betrayed a faint smirk.

"Now that is impressive Dove! How on earth did you manage that?" Olenna laughed

"I might have won an archery contest and started a spat between Margaery and Joffrey" Dove said moving her arm and batting her eyelashes innocently at Olenna.

"Well that was only a matter of time anyway, but I'm more interested in how you're going to seduce the cold Lord Tywin into bed"

"You want me in his bed?" Dove asked indifferently

Olenna nearly laughed at her granddaughter's indifference to bedding the most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Unfortunately it has to be done; simple flirtation won't capture a lion" Olenna stated

"True" Dove shrugged and emptied her wine cup

"This is a dangerous game were playing Dove, Tywin Lannister is a dangerous man. Have you ever heard what he did when Tyrion married a common girl, or what happened to his father's mistress?"

"Yes" Dove sighed

"We can't let that happen to you. You have to let him take the lead, make it seem like he's the one in control"

"Yes I know grandmother" Dove snapped

Lady Olenna pursed her lips slightly at Dove; sometimes she was annoyingly touché when it came to men.

"Well then I have one more request before you leave" Olenna said

"And what's that?" Dove asked intrigued

"It's regarding Sansa Stark"

"Don't you mean Lannister?" Dove frowned

"Oh no, my dear sweet granddaughter, certainly not"

* * *

"My lady, a letter for you"

Dove's handmaiden gave her a letter; it was sealed with the Lannister sigil.

"Thank you" Dove said and walked to the window seat.

Dove sat down, curled her legs underneath her and broke the seal.

* * *

_Lady Dove Tyrell,_

_Dine with me tonight; we can celebrate your victory._

_Also I believe you owe me something._

_Regards,_

_Lord Tywin Lannister._

_Hand of the King, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands_

* * *

Dove tried not to smirk at his list of titles. He didn't need to put them on but he had, Dove thought he was most likely trying to impress her.

Her handmaiden was watching Dove out of the corner of her eye.

Dove looked closely at her southern lady hairstyle and dress, this handmaiden was one of the Queen's spies.

Dove stood up and walked over to her.

"It was a letter from the Queen, asking me about Margaery's wedding dress. I don't why she asked me; I have no idea about the kind of lace she's chosen. Remind me to ask Margaery later"

Dove touched her handmaiden's arm and she smiled nervously at Dove.

"I will, my lady" She replied

"Thank you, now I need you to pour me a bath"

When she left Dove picked up a candle and brought the letter to the flame. It caught fire and burned to ash before the handmaiden brought hot water.

* * *

"You look lovely" Margaery said

"Thank you sister"

Dove was wearing a silver gown; it had severely low neck line down to just above her navel, tantalisingly exposing the curves of her breasts. Its long sleeves nearly touched the ground and the silk was smooth as water.

"I take it you're dining out again" Margaery stated before looking at the handmaidens expectantly and they left quickly.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Dove said when they were alone

Margaery smiled and walked over to Dove who was sat at her vanity.

"Don't apologise it actually worked to my advantage, Joffrey is going to teach me how to 'be better' now"

"Oh joy" Dove whispered

"I know but at least things are fine between us" Margaery picked up Dove's hairbrush and began to brush her chocolate locks.

"I'm glad" Dove smiled as Margaery put down the brush and began to plait Dove's hair.

"So what did grandmother say?" Margaery asked

"She wants me to bed Lord Tywin" Dove shrugged

"Well it shouldn't be too hard; I saw the way he looked at you when you won today" Margaery smiled at she finished the plait.

"Smug?" Dove asked and pulled the plait over her shoulder

"Aroused" Margaery corrected

"How interesting" Dove pondered "Thank you Margaery it's been years since you plaited my hair"

"Well I need you to look your best" Margaery replied

"True" Dove stood up "Oh I invited Sansa to join us for lunch tomorrow"

"Grandmothers idea?"

"Grandmothers plan, my idea" Dove stated and smiled slyly at her reflection.

* * *

"My lord, Lady Dove Tyrell is here"

"Good send her in" Tywin instructed signing his last document of the night.

Dove entered the solar, a green cloak wrapped around her.

"My lord" She said softly her voice low and sensual

"Leave us and bring the meal" Tywin snapped at his servants

"I hope you like rabbit..." Tywin began but trailed off as Dove removed her cloak

Dove looked at him with an amused smile of her lips.

Tywin's gaze fixed on Dove's near exposed breasts, her creamy white skin and those eyes, fresh green with a ring of silver in the centre.

"My lord, are you alright?" Dove asked and walked over to Tywin.

She placed a hand on his forehead, her eyes filled with concern.

"You don't have a fever"

Tywin pushed her hand roughly away.

"I am perfectly fine, it's that outrageous dress that distracted me" Tywin replied unkindly.

Dove stepped away from him, looking amused.

"I can go change if it will make you more comfortable?" Dove suggested

"A bit of flesh doesn't make me uncomfortable" Tywin scowled

Dove turned away trying not to laugh.

"What makes you uncomfortable, Lord Tywin, Hand of the King, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands?" She chimed

Tywin smirked at her and the servants entered with the food.

Dove made her way to the opposite end of the table.

"Will you sit a little closer tonight?" Tywin asked exasperated

"If you would like me too" Dove replied and sat to his right

The servants served the meal.

"Is Margaery looking forward to her wedding?" Tywin enquired

Dove paused and took a sip of wine.

"I believe she is as excited as one can be about their wedding" She said diplomatically

"Are you looking forward to it?" Tywin queried

"It will certainly be a grand affair, and my harlot sister will finally be Queen"

Tywin scowled slightly and didn't reply.

"Well as invigorating as this is, are you going to tell me the real reason you ask me here?" Dove asked when they finished the meal.

Tywin sat back in his chair and observed Dove.

"I believe you owe me something"

"Do I?" Dove asked feigning innocence

"Don't play coy with me" Tywin said his green eyes regarding her coldly.

Dove stood up and walked over to Tywin. She rested her hand on the back of his chair and tapped her fingers on the wood.

"I believe I owe you a kiss Lord Tywin?" Dove breathed, even stood up she was only just taller than Tywin.

Dove leant down and lightly kissed Tywin's forehead

"There, Lannister's aren't the only ones who pay their debts" Dove chuckled and walked away.

"Wait right there, Dove Tyrell" Tywin commanded and stood up

"Yes Lord Tywin?" Dove asked mischievously

"That wasn't a kiss"

"What kind of kiss do you want?" Dove asked as Tywin towered over her

"God's woman, stop playing coy" He barked

Dove pursed her lips.

Then Tywin witnessed her eyes darken, as she slowly went on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his.

Dove's kiss was like wildfire and Tywin nearly groaned against her lips. Then like before Dove swiftly pulled away, slightly breathless.

"Happy now Lord Tywin?" She grinned and walked toward the door "Thank you for the meal, but I'm going to retire for the night"

Dove exited the solar. Tywin glared at the door clenching his fists.

"Damn Tyrell!" He snarled and brought his fist down on the table.

* * *

"Well that didn't take long" Margaery stated as Dove returned to their chambers

"Nothing happened" Dove grinned

"Then why do you look so pleased with yourself?" Margaery laughed

"Because sweet sister Lord Tywin wants me"

"If he didn't take you in that dress, he won't be having you anytime soon. Grandmother won't be pleased" Margaery sighed

"Oh really? Well sister let's have a little wager. I give it an hour before Tywin sends for me, unable to sleep, his mind filled with illict thoughts about me before he can take it no more" Dove's eyes twinkled with amusment

"Deal" Margaery replied

* * *

"My lady, Lord Tywin commands your presence in the Tower of the Hand" Dove's handmaiden said hastily

"Well Margaery it looks like I win" Dove smirked at Margaery's suprised expression

* * *

_Thank you for your kind reviews, please keep letting me know what you think. What do you you think will happen next? Will Tywin and Dove 'do the deed'?_


	6. Chapter 6

"Quickly fetch my nightgown" Dove instructed to the handmaiden.

Dove quickly began to unplait her hair.

"What are you doing?" Margaery laughed

"Watch and learn sweet sister" Dove replied as her handmaiden returned with her nightgown "No not that one, the other!"

Her handmaiden look confused.

"Oh for goodness sake, I'll get it" Margaery sighed and went to fetch it

Dove quickly pulled off her dress and Margaery ran back with the correct nightgown.

"Thank you Margaery" Dove said pulled the gown over her head.

It was a beautiful nightgown, white as virgin snow. Its sleeves were completely lace and ended just above Dove's wrists. Dove hastily tugged at the laces on her chest, until the half-moons of her breasts were exposed.

"You look perfect" Margaery smiled and messed Dove's hair slightly "As if you just woke up"

"Well wish me luck" Dove grinned

Dove walked quickly out of her chambers, a messenger was waiting for her with a lamp.

"My lady" He bowed

"Yes, yes" Dove said exasperated and motioned for him to lead the way.

The messenger began to walk slowly in front of Dove.

"Could you walk a little faster?" Dove said rolling her eyes

"My lady?" The messenger replied confused

"Oh give me the lamp" Dove snapped snatching the lamp.

Dove walked as fast as she could without breaking into a run, her skirts swishing around her.

Dove reached the Tower of the Hand, she paused before knocking and pinched her cheeks so they coloured.

She knocked.

"Come in" Tywin's voice sounded.

Dove pushed open the door.

Tywin's intelligent gaze fixed on Dove.

"My lord I came as quickly as I could, whatever is the matter?" Dove said breathless setting down the lamp

Tywin's eyes ran across Dove's body, that nightgown was barely concealing her.

"Did I wake you?" Tywin asked looking at her untidy hair and bright eyes

"I was in bed but I couldn't sleep" Dove replied her mouth betraying a mischievous smile

"Come closer" Tywin commanded

Dove walked slowly over to Tywin, who was sat at his table. It was now that Dove noticed that Tywin was wearing his nightshirt; it was undone at the top exposing the top of his chest.

Dove tried not to stare at his visible muscles.

"You look very pretty" Tywin smirked, his eyes lingering on her breasts

"It is only my nightgown" Dove breathed her eyes didn't waver from Tywin's.

"Hmm" Tywin murmured

Tywin stood up and stalked toward Dove, they stood inches apart.

"Why did you summon me?" Dove asked as Tywin grabbed a handful of her hair.

"I thought I told you not to play coy" Tywin said coldly

"You did" Dove whispered, she tenderly placed a finger on his exposed chest and Tywin inhaled.

Tywin cupped Dove's chin and brought his lips down to hers.

The kiss was initially tender, Tywin's hard mouth against Dove's soft lips. Then Tywin released Dove's chin and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him.

Dove's hands snaked around Tywin's neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Dove groaned and pushed her body harder against him. Tywin reached upwards with one hand and grabbed a handful of Dove's chocolate hair; he tugged it silently commanding Dove to tilt her head back.

Dove obeyed and Tywin deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing hers. Moments later Dove tried to pull away but Tywin pulled on her hair sharply and Dove gasped in pain.

"No" Tywin snarled breaking away "You're not getting away this time"

Dove looked alarmed at Tywin, but admittedly she was quite aroused.

"That was the kind of kiss you owed me" Tywin chuckled one hand on the small of Dove's back, the other stroked her pink cheek.

"I-I-" Dove stuttered

"What's the matter Dove, cat got your tongue?" Tywin smirked

"No a lion" Dove corrected

Tywin laughed and undid the rest of the laces of her nightgown, he pulled the last one free and Dove's uncovered breasts greeted him.

Tywin felt his manhood twitch in response.

"Now if I remember correctly, you wanted me to fuck you on this table" Tywin growled

"Yes" Dove responded that one word was filled with sensual promise.

Doves lips rushed to meet Tywin's again, her soft lips demanding on his. Tywin captured her full bottom lip with his teeth and bit it gently. Dove gasped but Tywin silenced her with his kiss.

Tywin reversed Dove until she collided with the table; he broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck. He began feather lightly kissing it, but the further down he got the harder he kissed her.

When Tywin's neck began to ache he began trailing his kisses back up her neck, Dove cried out when Tywin bit the curve of her neck and Tywin smirked before returning to her lips.

Dove ran her hands over Tywin's solid shoulders and down his back, her hands tugged at the back of his nightshirt and brought it upwards. Tywin helped her pull it over his head and tossed it aside. Dove's fingers trailed across Tywin's solid frame, the sprinkle of golden hairs on his chest tickled her fingers.

Tywin lifted Dove on to the table, and stood between her legs. Tywin slowly lifted the hem of her nightgown as Dove undid his trouser laces allowing his erection to spring free.

Tywin shoved Dove's back down against the table and pushed inside her. Dove gasped surprised at his rough assault, but tilted her hips up so he was fully inside her. Tywin began to thrust slowly in and out, letting Dove get used to his rhythm.

Dove moved her hips in sync a small moan escaping her. Tywin began to push harder, feeling himself quickening.

"Are you on moon tea?" Tywin hissed

"Yes" Dove gasped

"Good" Tywin growled

Tywin thrust harder, Dove moaning his name underneath him.

"Come on girl!" Tywin cried

Dove came apart beneath him as Tywin poured his seed into her, crying out her name.

Tywin stilled both him and Dove gasping for breath.

"So that's a Lannister's roar?" Dove giggled

Tywin laughed and pulled out of her.

"You weren't a maid" Tywin stated redoing his trousers.

Dove propped herself up on her elbows.

"Don't pretend you didn't know" She laughed

"You're a smart girl" Tywin smiled and kissed her

"Don't call me girl" Dove frowned

* * *

_Thank you for your reviews once again, please keep it up!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Sansa darling" Dove looked up happily as Sansa walked in "I started to worry you wouldn't come"

Sansa smiled weakly back at her.

"Margaery is not coming, Joffrey demanded her presence" Dove rolled her eyes and laughed softly

Sansa stood there awkwardly unsure whether to laugh or not.

"Don't look so frightened Sansa, you don't have to be afraid of me" Dove walked over to her and took Sansa's hands in her own "I'm not the Queen, I'm not Joffrey and I'm not a Lannister"

Sansa stared into Dove's cool green eyes unsure. Dove sighed.

"I know you won't trust me immediately but please try" Dove said kindly "Now Margaery told me lemon cakes are your favourite" Dove led Sansa to the table

"I'm not very hungry" Sansa mumbled

Dove scowled at Sansa and crossed her arms.

"Then why did you come?" Dove asked

Sansa looked at her angry expression alarmed

"I-I was trying to be polite" Sansa stuttered

"By turning up for lunch unwilling to eat anything? Please Sansa Stark, you're a wolf and wolves survive. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and eat something!" Dove snapped

Sansa felt herself snap inside, anger rose up within her.

"My brother and mother are dead! I'm sorry if my broken heart offends you!" Sansa yelled

Dove grinned

"There we go, I knew you were in there somewhere" Dove sat down and smoothed her dress, not looking at Sansa.

"But-" Sansa began

"The only thing that offends me is that you're so willing to give up Sansa. I'm sorry if I upset you, now please just eat one lemon cake" Dove held out the plate

Sansa took one, smiling slightly.

Dove set the palte back down and began to peel a blood orange.

"I am sorry that Tywin made you marry Tyrion. I would have loved us to be sisters, you would love Highgarden as well" Dove paused "Actually would you like me to ask Tyrion if you can visit after my sister's wedding? You could come with me when I return"

Sansa froze.

"You would do that?" She asked breathless longing to escape Kings Landing

Dove smiled at her kindly.

"Of course Sansa, if anyone needs to escape the capital it's you. Plus we aren't that different you and I"

Sansa looked at Dove confused

"Don't look at me like that, I was once very much like you and I too am an older sister born to a great house. Expected to do my duty and marry a lord and have babies" Dove said her green eyes fierce

"But you're not married" Sansa stated

Dove leant forward in her chair and fixed Sansa with a stern stare.

"Yes Sansa because I wouldn't let them marry me off"

"I didn't have a choice" Sansa whispered looking down at her hands in her lap.

Dove sighed and sat back in her chair

"I know Sansa, I know"

They were silent for a moment and Sansa looked curiously at Dove Tyrell.

"You're not like anyone else in Kings Landing" Sansa said quietly

Dove tried not to smirk.

"No Sansa I'm not" Dove paused a moment "Oh Sansa what are you wearing for the wedding?"

"Tyrion allowed me to have a new dress" Sansa replied

"I should think so, he's a Lannister and very rich, a new dress is nothing more than one missing penny to him" Dove replied incredulously

Sansa laughed

"Now that was a lovely sound" Dove smiled genuinely

Sansa smiled shyly back.

"What are you wearing?" Sansa asked picking up another lemon cake of the plate Dove offered her.

"Oh Margaery and grandmother picked my dress, but I want to see yours. Will you show me it?" Dove asked eagerly

"I'm having a fitting later, if you'd like to come along" Sansa shrugged but secretly happy that she had someone wanting to do girlish things with her.

"Please, I want to make sure the little lion is spoiling you enough" Dove winked

Sansa smiled genuinely back.

* * *

"Oh Sansa you look beautiful" Dove cooed

"Thank you"

Sansa stood with Dove in front of a mirror, the seamstress had just put the finishing touches to Sansa's dress.

"The only thing that could make it better is a necklace" Dove concluded

Dove turned to Sansa's handmaiden stood in the corner.

"You-"

"Shae, my lady"

"Shae be a dear and fetch Sansa's necklaces" Dove requested

Shae brought them to Dove, a sullen expression on her face. Dove tried not to laugh at her, this handmadien was certainly interesting.

Dove routed through the little box, mumbling disapproval and then she gasped dramatically.

"Oh this one is perfect!" Dove placed the chosen necklace around Sansa's neck.

"The blue stones bring out your eyes" Dove breathed making Sansa look closely at her reflection

Dove had put on a waterfall necklace that's light blue stones hung just below Sansa's throat, it was the necklace Ser Dontos had given her.

"It does" Sansa agreed "I will wear it for the wedding, thank you"

Dove smiled slyly at their reflection.

* * *

"Lord Tyrion I have meant to have a word with you" Dove called to Tyrion who was making his way through the gardens

"The feeling is mutual, my lady" Tyrion replied "You look lovely"

Dove was wearing a pink silk Highgarden dress.

"I'm sure my father will like it" Tyrion quipped

Dove smiled knowingly.

"I'm certain he will" She replied

They began to walk side by side.

"Yes apparently you made quite the impression on him, my father is famous for not smiling and apparently he nearly smiles when you're in his presence"

"What can I say Lord Tyrion, it must be the effect I have on him" Dove said innocently

"Yes I'm sure letting him fuck you helped" Tyrion whispered

"Manners Tyrion, I'm still a lady by birth" Dove replied playfully

"Pardon me, so why are you fucking my father, my lady?" Tyrion grimaced

"Better. Well you know I couldn't possible tell you that, my lord" Dove shook her head and tittered disapprovingly

"You're one of the few women I don't understand Lady Tyrell" Tyrion concluded

"I'm flattered" Dove put her hand on her heart dramatically

"But any woman who can distract my father, is my friend" Tyrion smiled up at her

"Then let us be friends Lord Tyrion" Dove said returning his smile

"Lets" Tyrion said sarcastically

"I wanted to talk to you about Sansa" Dove said changing subject.

Dove paused to smell a rose.

"Oh my poor wife wasting away before my eyes" Tyrion sighed

"I managed to persuade her to eat earlier" Dove informed him

"You did?" Tyrion asked astonished

"Don't sound so surprised I have my methods" Dove frowned prettily at Tyrion

"So I've heard" Tyrion chuckled

"Would you allow her to visit Highgarden after the wedding? I thought she could come with me when I return home" Dove asked pausing again at another flower

"And why do you want to take her to Highgarden?" Tyrion asked amused

"She will be my sister's aunt and both you and I know that she will be safer in Highgarden" Dove replied seriously

"Yes you're right, I'll tell her the good news later. Who knows she might eat something" Tyrion said cheerfully

Dove came to a halt.

"Well I must leave you Lord Tyrion" She curtsied

Tyrion bowed respectfully

"Lady Dove, perhaps we can have another chat soon"

Dove inclined her head and walked away.

"Perhaps" Dove called over her shoulder laughing playfully

* * *

_Thank you for your reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you for your reviews! I hope you're enjoying this fanfic, I used one scene from the wedding in this chapter. But we start with Cersei's reaction to Tywin and Dove's relationship._**

* * *

"You fucked that Tyrell!" Cersei screamed at Tywin "You fool! She's a Tyrell! You're such a typical man, ruled by your cock! You idiot!"

Cersei knocked a few glasses off the table. Tywin stood perfectly still, glowering coolly at Cersei. Tyrion was sat by the window amused at his sister's outburst.

"You did exactly what she wanted; we'll be a laughing stock!" Cersei yelled

"You dare to talk to me about propriety!" Tywin snarled his eyes flashing dangerously

Cersei froze practically terrified of her father's tone.

"You who slept with her own brother, starting a war that has cost me a millions!" Tywin spat disgusted

"They're just vile rumours" Cersei said quickly

"Keep telling yourself that Cersei and you might actually convince someone" Tyrion laughed

Tywin silenced him with a fearsome glare.

"But at least I didn't sleep with the enemy" Cersei snapped

Tywin laughed cruelly

"The enemy? Can you hear yourself girl, Dove-"

"A ridiculous name" Cersei interrupted

Tywin stepped closer to his daughter, pointing his finger as if he was lecturing her. He was enraged that Cersei dared to confront him about his behaviour.

"Dove Tyrell is the sister of the future Queen. The Tyrell family is our ally; they have brought money, men and supplies to aid us in a war that you started" Tywin said sternly

Cersei glared at her father before she looked away unable to hold his fearsome gaze.

"It's not like you father to take a mistress" Tyrion interrupted swirling his wine in the cup

Tywin turned to Tyrion and Cersei seized the oppertunity.

"You're a hypocrite father, you talk to Tyrion about not whoring and the moment a pretty tart looks at you twice you bed her" Cersei hissed bravely

"She has a point" Tyrion shrugged grimacing internally that he'd just agreed with his sister.

"How dare you stand there calling me a hypocrite. And as for Dove Tyrell, who isn't a whore-" Tywin said his voice dangerously quite

"So they claim" Cersei barked

"Will you be quiet woman! I won't stand here and be lectured by my own children; I am your father show some respect!" Tywin roared

Cersei sat down.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted, if I want to fuck that Tyrell harlot I will and I won't tolerate my children who are an embarrassment to Lannister name, dictating whether they approve or not. Am I clear?" Tywin said his voice slightly raised as he fixed both Tyrion and Cersei with a fierce gaze.

"I think father has made a strategic move" Tyrion said gulping down his wine

"Do you now Tyrion?" Tywin asked coldly

"Yes Dove Tyrell is very beautiful, wealthy and smart. Her grandmother will be using her for some plan or the other, who knows her secrets, might come spilling out after a few nights" Tyrion assessed

"You underestimate her, she's smarter than that" Tywin smirked

"Please she's a Tyrell" Cersei sneered

"Really Cersei, how many women have you known seduce our father?" Tyrion asked her simply

Cersei remained silent

"Exactly" Tyrion smirked "I quite like Dove Tyrell"

* * *

"I wouldn't mind fucking that one" Bronn said to Tyrion

Dove was playing a game with Sansa and Margaery in the gardens near the Tower of the Hand. Tyrion had stopped to watch them, surprised that Sansa was actually smiling.

Margaery had a blindfold over her eyes and was trying to find the others. Sansa squealed as Margaery nearly got her and Dove danced away giggling.

"I hope you don't mean my wife" Tyrion replied

"No that new one"

"Well you can't, that one is my father's" Tyrion sighed

Bronn turned to Tyrion.

"You're joking, the same man that threatened to hang the next whore of yours?"

"The same"

Margaery grabbed Dove by the waist and Dove squealed. Sansa started laughing at Dove's furious expression until all three collapsed to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"It's nice to see Lady Sansa smile" Varys said

"Varys please don't sneak up on me like that" Tyrion said jumping slightly

"Forgive me" Varys paused "She's quite interesting, little Dove Tyrell"

"Yes she certainly is. I can't quite work out what she's up to yet" Tyrion said noticing that Dove had spied them watching her.

"I can, she's very similar to her sister. She wants power, status and a legacy. Now if you were in her position, how would you get that?" Varys asked

Tyrion paused

"By marrying my father"

* * *

"Lord Tywin" Lady Olenna called

"Lady Olenna" Tywin replied respectfully

"I hope this wedding is going to be proportionate" She smiled walking beside Tywin

"Proportionate to what?" Tywin asked surprised

"The expected extravagance" Lady Olenna replied shaking her head as if it was obvious

Tywin regarded the Queen of Thorns.

"People who spend their money on this sort of extravagance tend not to have it for long" Tywin stated.

"You ought to try enjoying something before you die" Lady Olenna paused as they caught sight of Dove, Margaery and Sansa making their way through the gardens.

"My granddaughter perhaps?" Lady Olenna suggested smiling"You might find she suits you"

Lady Olenna walked away leaving Tywin stood watching Dove Tyrell.

Tywin smirked as he watched the Tyrell beauty and perhaps, regrettably, Lady Olenna was right.

* * *

Dove was making her way to the Tower of the Hand, when a handmaiden passed her. Dove turned confused, she was sure that was Sansa's handmaiden. Shae was it? But what would she be doing here?

Dove shook her head and carried on.

"Come in" Tywin said gruffly when Dove knocked

Dove walked into the room.

"My lord" Dove said gently

"Dove" Tywin replied and stood up.

"I hear we sparked quite a dispute" Dove said amused as Tywin approached her.

"We certainly have" Tywin laughed

"I understand if you wanted to end things between us" Dove bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Tywin asked confused and grabbed Dove's chin making her look into his eyes

"Because everyone knows how much you loved your late wife-" Dove began

"Joanna died a very long time ago" Tywin sighed "She left me with a daughter who started a war, my son who will never be my heir and she died for a monster" Tywin finished bitterly

Dove looked sympathetically at Tywin before stroking his cheek tenderly.

"Love always leaves a scar" Dove whispered sadly

"I was a fool to marry her. I should have married a wealthy lady of another house" Tywin replied almost impassively.

"Casterly Rock is built on top of a goldmine; you didn't need a wealthy wife" Dove smiled

Tywin paused for a moment assessing Dove Tyrell calculatingly.

"You're right; do you know what I need now?" Tywin smirked

"My lord-" Dove frowned confused

"I need heirs, Jamie refuses to be my heir and I don't want to see Tyrion become Lord of Casterly Rock, he'll turn it into a whore house" Tywin walked away and poured himself a cup of wine

Dove remained still finding this conversation to be taking an incredibly interesting turn.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked innocently

Tywin took a swallow of wine staring at Dove who he knew was feigning innocence.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't play coy" Tywin snapped

Dove walked over to Tywin and took his cup off him. She sipped the wine, her cunning green eyes fixing into his.

"Fine, do want me to have your heirs, Lord Tywin?" Dove asked raising an eyebrow

Tywin smirked at Dove.

"Tell me why should I make you Lady of Casterly Rock?" Tywin asked coolly after all he wouldn't give the title away to someone unsuitable.

"I'm young, Tyrell girls are notoriously fertile, I come from a highborn family and I'm heir to Highgarden" Dove smiled and handed Tywin back his cup.

"Loras is heir" Tywin corrected

"Simply make him Kingsguard, instead of marrying him to Cersei, it's what he's always wanted anyway" Dove waved her hand dismissively

Tywin pulled Dove to him.

"Has anyone every told you you're too smart for your own good?" Tywin whispered in her ear

"Frequently" Dove breathed against his lips and kissed him.

* * *

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

Tywin groaned.

He was sat on his bed with Dove knelt behind him massaging his back.

"You have so many knots, especially in your shoulders" Dove stated leaning forward to put more oil on her hands. Her naked body teasingly brushing Tywin's as she reached for it.

"Maybe because I carry this Kingdom on them" Tywin sighed as Dove's fingers kneaded his shoulders.

"Don't be so dramatic" Dove laughed

"Your father is arriving tomorrow" Tywin said

Dove's fingers froze on Tywin's back.

"Please don't talk about my father" She whispered

"Why?" Tywin asked coolly as Dove resumed massaging, moving to his lower back.

"We…we have never seen eye to eye, that's why my grandmother spent extra time with me as a child" Dove sighed

"Interesting" Tywin mused as Dove worked his shoulders again.

"What about your father? What was he like?" Dove asked changing subject

"He was a kind man but weak" Tywin replied

"So you became the strength of the family?" Dove whispered mischievously in his ear, her teeth grazing his earlobe.

"Yes and stopped the Lannister name from being a laughing stock" Tywin retorted

Dove's hands stilled again.

"The Tyrell's are always mocked, people think we are weak" She thought out loud

"You're not weak" Tywin chuckled

"Precisely" Dove uttered seriously.

Dove moved to Tywin's front.

"Lie down" She commanded her eyes twinkling flirtatiously

Tywin hesitated his green eyes looking into hers fiercly

"Please" Dove sighed

Tywin reluctantly obeyed and Dove put more oil on her hands before beginning to massage Tywin's legs.

Tywin hissed in relief as Dove's fingers released tension in his muscles.

"So are you going to ask my father for my hand when he arrives?" Dove asked

"It's custom although he might be quite shocked. You have made short work of me" Tywin smirked

"Or you have made short work of me. Just think our children will be heir to Casterly Rock and Highgarden" Dove smiled moving onto the other leg

"If you have a son"

"A daughter can still be your heir" Dove chided

Tywin sat up and pulled Dove onto his lap.

"I need a son" He said calmly but their was an underlying threatening tone in his voice.

Dove hesitated her stomach twisting uneasily before she composed herself.

"I think we should start trying to make that heir" Dove breathed

"Yes the sooner the better" Tywin smirked

"Hmm so demanding Lord Tywin" Dove laughed gently and brought her lips to his.

Tywin pushed her lips open and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Dove groaned and wrapped her arms around his solid torso. Dove ran her fingers nails down his back and Tywin shuddered in response.

Dove wiggled her hips in Tywin's lap and felt his manhood twitch in response. Dove grinned against his lips. Tywin lowered her gently down onto her back, his hands moving greedily over her body.

Dove wrapped her legs around Tywin's waist and he pushed inside of her. Dove gasped and dug her nails into Tywin's shoulders. Tywin pushed deep inside of her, revelling in the small moans escaping Dove's lips. Dove moved her hands down and cupped Tywin's behind as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Give me a son" Tywin growled in Dove's ear.

"Yes" She moaned

Tywin couldn't control himself after that, he thrust a couple more times before his seed rushed inside of her. Tywin practicallly collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Tywin you're crushing me" Dove giggled

"Forgive me" Tywin laughed and pulled out of her.

Tywin rolled on to his side and Dove curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you came to Kings Landing" Tywin stated almost indifferently

"So am I" Dove sighed

"Yes it's worked out quite well for you, hasn't it?"

Dove sat up.

"Well if you're going to mean, I'll go now" She pouted

"Now, now, you don't have to leave" Tywin chuckled

"Actually I do, as you said my father is arriving tomorrow I need to be up with Margaery"

Dove picked up her dress.

"Fine but next time you're staying" Tywin commanded

Dove kissed Tywin chastely.

"So demanding" She tittered

* * *

"Father how wonderful to see you" Margaery cried and embraced Mace Tyrell

"Margaery darling and Loras my boy" Mace said shaking Loras hand

Dove remained seated next to Lady Olenna.

Mace turned to her.

"Dove" He said curtly

"Mace" She replied coolly

"Mother" Mace nodded his head respectfully to his mother Lady Olenna Tyrell

"Mace" Lady Olenna smiled

"Please father we waited to eat with you" Margaery smiled tucking her arm in Mace's

"Yes we've been waiting awhile now" Dove snapped

Lady Olenna touched Dove's arm gently.

"Well let's eat then" Mace smiled warmly at Margaery and Loras and ignoring Dove.

When they got to the table Dove sat as far away as she could from her father.

"Frowning doesn't suit you" Olenna whispered to her granddaughter.

"Forgive me" Dove smiled but it didn't touch her eyes.

Mace began to talk to Margaery about the wedding, Joffrey and anything else he could think of. Dove remained silent, picking at her food.

"Red isn't our house colours" Mace called

Dove clenched her fists knowing he meant her dress.

"Well it's in the Highgarden style and has Tyrell roses embrodied on it" Dove replied smoothly

"Change it" Mace said simply stuffing bread into his mouth

Everyone went quite.

"No" Dove hissed and fixed Mace with a fierce glare

Lady Olenna took Dove's shaking hand in her own.

"You're my daughter, do as I say" Mace snapped

"No" Dove snapped back

"Really Mace there is no need, she looks beautiful" Lady Olenna cut in

"Yes grandmother is right father-" Loras also tried to intervene for his sister's sake

"She looks like a harlot; she's setting a bad example for Margaery" Mace scowled at Dove

"Oh what a surprise Margaery is your main priority again" Dove laughed harshly

"Margaery is going to be Queen, what have you done in Kings Landing so far?" Mace asked

Lady Olenna shot Dove a warning look.

"Nothing" Dove spat bitterly

"Exactly you as usual have done nothing for our family, my youngest daughter is to be Queen, my son is to marry Cersei Lannister and what have you done? Nothing as usual. I'm surprised you're not some Lord's whore-"

"Mace!" Lady Olenna cried angerly

Dove pushed harshly away from the table, stood up and stormed off.

"Dove don't you walk away without being dismissed!" Mace called after her

Dove refused to acknowledge him, tears trickling down her cheeks. She hated crying, it made her feel weak.

What had she done for this family? She's bedded Tywin Lannister the richest man in the Seven Kingdoms, who was going to marry her after Margaery's wedding. She befriended Sansa Stark and organised for her to come to Highgarden. And she had made sure Sansa wore that necklace Ser Dontos gave her so Margaery would be safe.

The better question was what had she not done for their family?

* * *

**_Please review and thank you for your previous reviews!_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Lord Tywin I was surprised that you wanted to meet-" Mace Tyrell began.

Tywin had summoned Mace to the Tower of the Hand.

"Well I have some pressing matters to discuss with you" Tywin replied not looking up as he sighed a document

"You do?" Mace asked surprised

Tywin looked up at Dove's father, he could begin to see why Lady Olenna was the brains of the family.

"Yes firstly has your family got everything they need in Kings Landing?" Tywin asked politely

"Um yes-"

"Good, now about Loras and my daughter, I no longer want them to marry. I think it would be wise to place Loras in the Kingsguard now that my son has lost his sword hand, it is a great honour and I have been informed that it has always been a dream of his'" Tywin repeated his and Dove's plan to Mace who's mouth dropped open slightly

"Yes it has my lord-"

"So you agree then?" Tywin interrupted

"Yes, if this is the command of the Hand of the King, then who am I to argue with you?" Mace laughed "It's true Loras has always wanted to be Kingsguard, but my mother always insisted otherwise"

"Well then we'll make the announcement after the wedding" Tywin said efficiently

"Is that all?" Mace asked

Tywin looked up regarding Mace Tyrell coolly.

"No I wanted to discuss your daughter Dove"

"If she has offended you-" Mace began hastily looking alarmed

"Dove hasn't offended me; on the contrary I was going to ask for her hand" Tywin replied sternly

Mace froze and stared disbelievingly into Tywin's intelligent green eyes.

"My daughter Dove, you want to marry Dove?" Mace asked tripping over his words slightly

Tywin sighed exasperated.

"Yes Dove Tyrell, brown hair, green eyes-"

"Tywin Lannister wants to marry my daughter!" Mace cried

"Yes do I have your consent?" Tywin asked impatiently

"Yes! Of course but why would you want to marry Dove? She's-"

"She is what?" Tywin growled fixing Mace with a warning glare.

"Well my daughter and I have never really got along, so forgive me if I'm surprised if someone likes her let alone wants to marry her" Mace chortled

Tywin's fists clentched under the table.

"Dove is very likable she's pleasing to the eye, smart-" Tywin began coolly

"She stormed out on me today without being dismissed" Mace scowled recalling Dove's behaviour

Tywin regarded Mace Tyrell disapprovingly

"That's not like her, why did she storm out?" He asked sharply

"Oh she got offended by something I said, as per usual-" Mace frowned

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter" Tywin called

It was a messenger.

"My lords, Lady Olenna sent me. It's Lady Dove Tyrell, she went riding this morning and her horse has returned without her" The messenger informed them breathlessly

The messenger looked at both Tywin and Mace's uncomprehending expressions.

"Dove Tyrell is missing" The messenger said slowly

Lord Tywin practically jumped to his feet and began to march to the stables. Mace was waddling behind him, not really that concerned about his daughter's safety.

When Tywin reached the stables Lady Olenna and Loras Tyrell were there already, Loras had hold of Dove's white stallion.

"Has anyone set off to find her?" Tywin asked Lady Olenna sharply

"Not yet Tywin, Loras' horse is just being tacked up. I swear if my oaf son had not made that comment this morning-" Lady Olenna was pacing up and down

"What did he say to her?" Tywin growled interrupting

Lady Olenna looked faintly amused at Tywin's expression, pleased with his concern. She looked over Tywin's shoulder at Mace who was walking cautiously toward them.

"Ask him yourself" Lady Olenna smiled

Tywin turned on Mace, his hand collided with Mace's throat and Tywin slammed him backward into a wall.

Mace gasped surprised and looked terrified into Tywin's menacing expression.

"I swear of Dove is hurt, I will bury a sword so far up your arse, they'll have to bury you with it" Tywin hissed threateningly, Dove was Tywin's oppertunity to leave behind a positive family legacy when he died and he couldn't afford for her to be hurt.

Tywin released Mace's throat and turned to Loras, who had made no attempt to go to his father's aid.

"Is her horse hurt?" Tywin asked

"No, my lord" Loras replied

"Good" Tywin mounted Dove's stallion "Catch up with me Loras, I might know where she is"

Tywin spurred the horse on and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Lady Olenna wacked Mace Tyrell on the back of the head when he stood beside her.

"You fool, sometimes I wonder if you really are my son" She snapped

"Tywin Lannister just threatened me" Mace clucked

"Well done Mace" Lady Olenna said sarcastically

"After he had just asked to marry _her_" Mace gasped

"Well then perhaps you shouldn't have insulted her this morning, considering the wealthiest and most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms wants her" Olenna said unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"How did she-" Mace began still unable to comprehend that Dove was going to marry Lord Tywin Lannister.

"My granddaughters thankfully take after me not you. And you dared to say she'd done nothing for this family" Lady Olenna laughed harshly

Loras horse was brought forward.

"About time" He snapped and mounted "I swear father if Dove is hurt I'll never forgive you" Loras cried and cantered off

"Well you're certainly unpopular, I suggest you go and hide before Lord Tywin returns just in case" Lady Olenna suggested and began to pace again.

* * *

News of Dove Tyrell being missing had travelled around the Red Keep like wildfire. But the rumour that Tywin Lannister had gone looking for her, had become the best piece of gossip all week.

Lady Olenna was stood with Margaery and their ladies in the courtyard, waiting for Tywin and Loras to return.

"My lady it's beginning to get dark, perhaps we should gather more people to look for her" Brienne asked Lady Olenna who was still pacing.

"Never mind Tywin Lannister killing my son, I'll kill him myself if Dove is seriously hurt" Lady Olenna hissed

"My lady Margaery" Brienne turned to Margaery who was stood as still as a statue, her eyes fixed ahead on nothing in particular.

Margaery brought her finger to her lips quieting Brienne. The sound of hooves could be heard.

Tywin Lannister cantered into the courtyard with Loras on his heels. Margaery exhaled relieved as she saw Tywin had Dove. Tywin had placed Dove in front of the saddle, his arms wrapped tightly around her holding onto the reins, as her head rested against his chest.

"Someone get Maester Pycelle!" Loras shouted and a servant sprinted off.

Margaery gasped alarmed realising that Dove was unconscious. Tywin had been holding onto her, trying to make sure she didn't fall.

Tywin pulled up the stallion and dismounted. He lifted Dove gently down and began to carry her inside, Dove's arms hung limply at her sides and her head lolled backwards exposing her neck.

"Move!" Tywin barked and the small crowd parted for him

"Is she ok?" Margaery asked Loras panicked

"She's alive" Loras paused "We nearly didn't find her, we were lucky she was wearing red" Loras snapped and ran after Tywin.

Margaery exchanged a frightened look with Lady Olenna and both of them rushed after Loras.

"I've never seen a man as angry as Tywin when we first found her; I hope father is as far away as possible" Loras informed Margaery

Tywin had reached Dove and Margaery's chambers and he kicked open the door.

"Tywin?" Dove whispered throatily

"It's ok Dove I've got you, you're safe now" Tywin said reassuringly and laid her down on a bed.

"You found me" Dove whispered her green eyes staring at Tywin in wonder

"Of course I did" Tywin stroked Dove's cheek gently and her eyes closed relieved.

Margaery, Loras and Lady Olenna paused at the door watching this touching moment in awe. Was this really the ruthless Tywin Lannister they were seeing?

* * *

**_Thank you for your reviews again! Please keep them coming, it's great hearing from you!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is just a short chapter to keep you entertained whilst I write the wedding scene! I just want to say a huge thank you for your lovely reviews, I'm touched by the response my fanfic is getting, thank you please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Dove's eyes fluttered open.

It was dark and her throat felt like sand. Dove sat up her head swimming; someone had changed her into her nightgown whilst she was unconscious.

Dove looked around and could make out Margaery asleep in her bed. Dove looked to her right and jumped slightly.

Tywin was sat fast asleep on a chair beside her. He was snoring gently and Dove smiled wondering how long he had been sat there.

Dove reached for the water at the side of Tywin, trying to be quite so not to wake him. But her fingers trembled and she knocked a cup to the floor.

Tywin's eyes opened and met Dove's alarmed gaze.

"Dove" Tywin said relieved

"I'm sorry I was just trying to get some water" Dove whispered hoarsely

"I'll get it" Tywin said and poured her a cup

Three cups later Dove could talk normally.

"I'm sorry if I scared you all today" Dove breathed guiltily

"Don't ever do that to me again, what possessed you to go riding on your own with no guard?" Tywin said harsher than he intended

"I was upset, I didn't think, I just wanted to get away"Dove replied tears beginning to fall down her pink cheeks.

"No let's have none of that" Tywin said unsure what to do, he didn't like it when women cried, he never knew how to act.

"Sorry" Dove sobbed and took a deep breath composing herself.

"Don't worry, your father knows that if he ever upsets you like that again, I'll kill him" Tywin said threateningly

"I bet he was terrified" Dove laughed

"He was. Now can you remember what happened, Maester Pycelle couldn't find any injures but you were unconscious when Loras and I found you" Tywin asked her.

Dove had baffled everyone, physically she was ok but she had been unconscious for hours.

"I didn't fall off Thunder if that's what you think" Dove replied defensively

"What happened then?" Tywin asked trying not to laugh at her defence

"I had dismounted and I can't remember what I was doing, but Thunder spooked and I turned to see and then...it goes blank" Dove informed Tywin trying to recall anything else but it was like there was a wall between her and her memories.

"Maybe you'll remember in the morning" Tywin said reassuringly

Margaery stirred and Tywin and Dove froze.

"I think I should go" Tywin whispered

"No please" Dove cried softly "Stay, Margaery won't care"

Dove patted the bed and looked at Tywin suggestively.

Tywin grinned and began to undress.

* * *

Margeary woke up at one point and looked over at Dove. She smiled when she saw Dove and Tywin tangled together. Dove had her head on Tywin's bare chest, and Tywin had his arms wrapped around Dove as if he was ensuring she went nowhere without him knowing.


	12. Chapter 12

**_The Purple Wedding_**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the Sept waiting for the bride to arrive.

Tywin hadn't seen Dove all morning; she had been too busy helping Margaery. So Tywin was stuck with his children, the dwarf, the cripple and the mother of madness.

Gasps echoed around the Sept. Tywin turned expecting to see Margaery, but he found his mouth nearly drop open.

"She looks beautiful" Tywin heard Sansa breathe to Tyrion

Dove was walking down the aisle, she had a basket filled with red, pink, white and gold rose petals and she was gently scattering them on the floor. But everyone paid no attention to the petals and instead stared at Dove, she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Dove wore a golden silk dress, it was high necked and sleeveless with a circle cut of the back and had a slight train. Her chocolate hair was pinned up and someone had artistically woven gold and red roses into her hair. She looked the definition of a Tyrell rose.

Her green eyes stood out against her face with her hair pulled back and someone had delicately shaped gold kohl around her eyes. She was smiling softly as she approached Lady Olenna at the front of the Sept, but Dove shot Tywin a suggestive smile before she stood beside Loras.

"You're a very lucky man father" Cersei snickered in Tywin's ear.

"He is, Dove Tyrell just nearly stole the show from her sister" Tyrion whispered

Gasps again filled the Sept as Margaery walked down the aisle, her arm tucked in her father's arm, who was trying very hard not to cry. His daughter was going to be Queen, Dove was going to marry Tywin Lannister and Loras would be Kingsguard.

Dove felt immensely proud at how beautiful Margaery looked, it had taken hours after all to get her ready with Margaery snapping at everyone but Dove.

Dove and Tywin's gaze locked and Dove winked flirtatiously at him. Tywin tried to hide his smile and listen to Joffrey and Margaery taking their vows, but his eyes kept wandering to Dove.

"With this kiss I pledge my love" Joffrey cried smugly

As everyone clapped Prince Oberyn turned to Ellaria Sand.

"Look at the Dove and the Lion; they can't tear their eyes from each other"

* * *

Dove approached Tyrion and Sansa.

"My Lord Tyrion would you mind if I stole Sansa a moment?"

"No of course not Lady Dove"

Sansa smiled and stood up. Dove linked arms with her and escorted her away from the table.

"You look beautiful Sansa, we made an excellent choice on that necklace, it compliments your eyes beautifully"

"Thank you many people have already complimented it. Both Margaery and you look magnificent; they'll sing songs about the beauty of the Tyrell sisters"

"Thank you Sansa, now I'm sorry to tell you we might have to delay our trip to Highgarden by a week or so"

"Why?" Sansa asked slightly disappointed at the delay but pleased the offer was still there

"Well Sansa I'm going to tell you, Lord Tywin will make the announcement soon enough" Dove paused and lent closer to Sansa "I'm going to marry Tywin Lannister"

Sansa pulled her head back in disbelief

"No you can't become one of them" Sansa said in horror

"Sansa being a Lannister doesn't make you cruel, Tyrion isn't cruel. Do you really think I will become a horrible person simply by changing my name? I thought we were better friends than that" Dove said gently knowing Sansa would react like this

"Yes you're right, forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive, just think you might be able to visit Casterly Rock as well as Highgarden"

"What are you two whispering about?" Cersei interrupted

Sansa jumped but Dove simply smiled.

"We were just discussing Margaery's dress, it is exquisite" Dove replied quickly

"Yes it is. Dove my father was looking for you, something about an announcement" Cersei smiled sweetly at Dove.

"Wonderful, if you would excuse me" Dove nodded her head, gave a reassuring smile to Sansa and walked away.

Cersei studied Sansa who shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

"You shouldn't trust Dove Tyrell" Cersei smiled

"She's been kind to me" Sansa whispered

"Yes she has, but don't trust her she's a sneaky little-"

"I don't trust her, I don't trust anyone anymore but she has still been very kind to me" Sansa interrupted mad at Cersei accusations

"Oh little dove, you're so sweet" Cersei sniggered

"Please excuse me, I need to-to-"

"Fine, run along then little Dove" Cersei interrupted amused

Sansa returned to her seat blushing that she had tripped over her words like a fool.

* * *

"Silence everyone, my grandfather has an announcement!" Joffrey cried a smug smile on his lips.

Tywin stood in front of the King and new Queen, Dove was on his arm smiling at him adoringly. Cersei smirked at how well Dove Tyrell could act.

"This may come as a shock to many of you, well all of you actually" Tywin began and many laughed good naturedly

"But the lovely Lady Dove Tyrell has agreed to become my wife" Tywin finished sparking a few gasps from the party gathered, and then everyone began to clap.

Dove blushed and hid her face in Tywin's chest, many awed at Dove's embarrassment. Tywin laughed and wrapped his arm around Dove.

"And what a beautiful bride you have, grandfather. I give you my blessing" Joffrey grinned and encouraged more applause.

Margaery walked over to Dove and kissed her cheeks.

"Congratulations sister" Margaery beamed

Tywin escorted Dove away and people resumed the festivities.

"You act very well" Tywin chuckled to Dove "I hope you do not act the entire time your with me"

"I would not dare" Dove laughed and kissed Tywin's cheek gently

* * *

"Lord Tywin, Lady Dove" Prince Oberyn interrupted

"Prince Oberyn" Tywin nodded his head respectfully

"I wondered if I could borrow your positively radiant bride to be" Prince Oberyn fixed Dove with a sensual stare.

"Of course" Tywin said tightly

"Lady Tyrell" Prince Oberyn held out his arm for Dove

Dove stepped forward and took it returning Prince Oberyn's sensual gaze, she would play this little game with Oberyn.

"Prince Oberyn I have heard many tales about you" Dove said mischievously as Oberyn led Dove away from Tywin.

"And I have heard many tales about the Tyrell sister, lovely as dawn and more beautiful than a Tyrell rose"

"Very good" Dove smiled

"Now what would someone like yourself be doing in this lion's den?"

"Perhaps I found Highgarden becoming a little dull" Dove laughed lightly

"Really? Why did you not come to Kings Landing when your sister did?" Prince Oberyn asked

"Margaery and I may be sisters but we were born rivals" Dove smiled

"Ah she didn't want you distracting the King from her" Oberyn grinned

"Precisely" Dove giggled

"But you didn't want the King, you wanted Tywin Lannister" Oberyn stated

Dove nodded gently

"You're very smart Lady Dove but I will warn you because I like you. Tywin Lannister is a very dangerous man, don't ever cross him"

"I assure you I won't, now if you excuse me I can feel Tywin's stare burning the back of my head"

Dove returned to Tywin.

"What did he want?" Tywin snapped

"To warn me off you" Dove laughed

"And did he?"

"Of course not" Dove tittered and kissed Tywin's cheek reassuringly

* * *

Dove grabbed Loras' hand tightly, as Renly was mocked.

"Don't give them a reaction brother" Dove hissed

Loras shook with anger, he ragged his hand from Dove's and pushed harshly away from the table and stalked off.

Dove eyes fixed on Tywin's who was watching closely. Dove shook her head and carried on watching Joffrey laugh like a pig at the show.

"He will pay for this" Lady Olenna hissed in Dove's ear.

"Look at poor Sansa" Dove whispered back

Sansa stared ahead as still as a statue, trying not to cry.

"He's a monster" Dove hissed

* * *

"Oh look the pie" Margaery cried

Dove sighed relieved for Tyrion's sake.

Joffrey stormed away from Tyrion, who Dove was feeling very proud of for not bending to Joffrey's will.

When Joffrey sliced open the pie, Cersei's eyes found Dove as a dove's head fell on the floor. Dove smiled sweetly at her.

A servant served Dove a slice of pie.

Dove couldn't bring herself to eat the pie, instead she looked over at Sansa who was staring ahead indifferently.

The King began to cough, Dove smiled.

The King coughed uncontrollably and Dove remained impassive as the party silenced looking at their King alarmed.

"He's choking!" Margaery cried

"Fools help your King!" Lady Olenna shouted

Dove rushed to Margaery's side who turned to her horrified. Dove wrapped her arms around Margaery as Joffrey coughed up blood.

"Don't look sister" Dove said gently

Tywin's gaze fixed into Dove's alarmed green eyes; he shook his head at her whilst Cersei screamed at Tyrion.

The King was dead and Tyrion had the blame.

* * *

**_I didn't go into too much detail about the wedding, after all most of you will have seen the episode but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Please review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys so unfortunately you're going to have to wait until after Monday's episode for another chapter! I'll get it to you either Monday night or Tuesday!**

**I'm sorry! But if you read the books, you know who poisoned Joffrey…I've dropped a few hints but I don't want to spoil anything too much for those of you who don't know!**

**So to keep you entertained until then, here is a Tywin and Dove moment! I'll be polishing up a few chapters in the meantime.**

** As usual thank you for your lovely reviews, it encourages me to update so quickly knowing that people are actually reading and enjoying this! Thank you soooooooo much for your response, it's genuinely heart-warming!**

***Sorry this has taken awhile, I'm having issues with my Doc Manager***

* * *

"Dove" Tywin called gently

Dove walked cautiously toward Tywin who had flung himself in a chair earlier. He'd remained their waiting for Dove to come to him after he'd yelled at a messenger to fetch her.

Dove removed her cloak and stood inches in front of Tywin. She wore solely her nightgown, which was loose over her breasts; her hair tumbled softly down her back with a few petals still remaining in her locks.

"Tywin" Dove breathed and held out her hand "Come" She whispered softly

Tywin took her hand and allowed Dove to lead him to his bed.

"Sit" Dove commanded

Tywin obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed. Dove knelt before him and began to undress him, as if he was a child. Tywin looked at her quite amused but allowed her to continue.

"I had hoped the War of Five Kings was my last war" Tywin sighed as Dove tossed aside his boots

"The war never ended Tywin" Dove quipped

"Always so clever" Tywin laughed

Dove looked up her green eyes full of mischief, she stood up slowly and lent forward so her face was inches from Tywin's.

"Well I have to be smart to dare to tangle with the mighty Tywin Lannister" Dove smirked and pushed Tywin in the chest so his back fell against the bed.

"True" Tywin grinned.

Dove climbed on top of Tywin and began undoing his clasps.

"Don't look so smug" Dove tittered "It wasn't a compliment it was a statement"

Tywin laughed at her recalling the first time they had dined together.

"I shouldn't be letting you distract me, I have so much to do-" Tywin began

Dove brought her delicate finger to his lips, silencing Tywin.

"No more talking, just forget everything tonight, forget everything except me" She whispered and kissed his neck

"Dove-" Tywin moaned

"Hush" Dove soothed and brought her lips to his.

Tywin shrugged off the rest of his clothes until he laid there in just his breeches. Dove ran kisses along his neck and chest, her fingertips brushing his bare skin as gentle as a feather.

Tywin rolled over and pinned Dove underneath him, raining kisses on her face until Dove was giggling for him to stop.

Tywin paused smirking into her flirtatious green-silver eyes, Dove bit her lip and the atmosphere changed between them. It seemed to shift from playful flirtation to pure lust; Tywin crushed his lips against Dove's, his hand undoing the remaining laces covering her breasts. Dove began to undo Tywin's breeches whilst he nipped her neck.

Dove wrapped her legs around Tywin as he tore the skirt of her nightgown.

"That was my favourite!" Dove cried

"I'll buy you another, one in Lannister gold" Tywin smiled as he kissed her throat.

"But-" Dove began but Tywin brought his lips to hers, silencing her protests.

Tywin moved from her lips and kissed the curve of Dove's neck as she ran her fingernails along his back.

"I love it when you do that" He hissed in her ear as Dove's fingernails grazed his skin sending shivers up his spine.

Dove smiled and swiftly before Tywin could protest, she pushed him over until he was on his back and she was sat astride him.

Tywin laughed surprised but stopped at Dove's expression. She leant forward her eyes burning with desire and whispered in Tywin's ear.

"Shall I ride you like I rode your stallion?"

Tywin inhaled sharply.

"That's what you were thinking the first time you saw me ride" Dove laughed sensually

Tywin grabbed Dove's hips, he lifted her gently up and eased her back down onto his erection.

"Yes it was" He hissed as he filled her

Dove groaned slightly as Tywin pushed himself fully inside her. She rested her hands on his chest and Tywin placed his hands on her hips.

Dove slowly began to move her hips in small circles; Tywin ran his hands from her hips down to her creamy thighs, marvelling at how he had just allowed her to take control. Determinedly Tywin pushed Dove over so she was underneath him again.

"Actually I prefer being in control" Tywin snarled

"I thought you might"

Dove grinned at his stern face and let him take control. Tywin pushed hard inside her, letting Dove distract him from his troubles. All that mattered to him at that moment was Dove.

Dove tilted her head back exposing her troat and moaned softly as Tywin began his relentless pace. Tywin hung his head at the side of Dove's and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Come on Dove" Tywin growled in her ear and Dove came apart.

Dove cried Tywin's name as his seed filled her.

Tywin remained still a moment gazing into Dove's flushed expression, her eyes were bright and her hair was a tangled mess. But she was still incredibly beautiful.

Tywin lay beside Dove, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"You still have petals in your hair" Tywin remarked

"Do I?" Dove mumbled sleepily

"Yes" Tywin smirked and kissed her forehead lightly

"Oh well I'll get them in the morning, do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Dove yawned

"Oh course not" Tywin smiled as Dove buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Tywin rested his head just above Dove's, her hair tickling his cheeks and the smell of roses wafting toward him at intervals.

"Good because I don't want to go, I feel safe when I'm with you" Dove admitted sleepily

"You're safe with me and soon you will be in my bed every night" Tywin whispered

Tywin smiled at that thought and soon both he and Dove were fast asleep in each other's arms, the events of the day forgotten in that moment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I've been toying with this idea for a while so I decided to write it up. We know obviously that Dove wasn't a maid when she met Tywin and Mace and Dove have some issues. So this gives an insight to why.**

**I have changed a few details, such as Loras, Dove and Margaery being Mace's only children. So don't go wait Loras is meant to have older brothers! They have been edited out. Also my fanfic is based on both the book and TV series but mainly the TV series, but will most likely take a different turn than either.**

***Warning this is quite a upseting chapter, but shows Dove was once an innocent girl before she became a player in the game of thrones***

* * *

Dove and Tywin lay wide awake, staring into each other's eyes. It was still night but neither could sleep, so they lay face to face an unspoken understanding passing between them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tywin asked

"Of course" Dove smiled amused

"Who took your maidenhead?"

Dove blinked at Tywin and her green eyes became guarded.

"That is a very sad story" She sighed

"Tell me" Tywin said with a little more force

"You won't want me if I tell you" Dove whispered and looked away from Tywin's intense gaze.

"Look at me Dove" Tywin tilted Dove's chin up and her sad green eyes met his "I will want you, I publically announced our marriage. I would look foolish to end it and you know I don't like to be thought foolish"

Dove smiled weakly.

"It's a long story"

"We have time"

Dove took a deep breath.

"As you know my father has three children, Margaery, Loras and myself. I am the eldest and Margaery is the youngest"

"Go on" Tywin encouraged

"My father has always resented me; I believe his reason was that I was supposed to be a boy. But even when he had Loras he still disliked me, my childhood wasn't exactly fun.

"But Margaery and Loras tried their best, when father showered them with gifts whilst I received nothing, they tried to share them. Until father told them off saying I didn't deserve gifts, you see I was a little wild when I was a child"

"Oh I can see that" Tywin smirked imagining Dove to be quite a handful

"Even his closest banner men began to notice his resentment toward me, no one could understand why and I still don't fully understand it myself. But one of father's closest friends, who we fondly called uncle, started bringing me gifts and showing me the kindness my father never had. He was so kind to me, telling me I would be a beautiful lady one day and I shouldn't let my father make me think otherwise"

Dove closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I was such a fool for ever trusting him" She spat bitterly "I was so naïve and looked up to him as my father, not Mace. But that delusion ended on my fifteenth nameday"

Tywin listened feeling uneasy about what Dove was about to tell him.

"He invited me to his chambers that night, so we could celebrate and he could give me my gift. He told me not to tell anyone, that it was our little secret. So I snuck out of my room making sure Margaery was asleep, and made my way to his chambers"

Dove took a shaky breath.

"He had wine waiting and we toasted my nameday. He said that I could drink as much wine as I wanted now I was a woman. He told me I had grown so beautiful these last few years and encouraged me to drink another cup. I did not suspect anything"

Dove's stomach knotted at the memory but she continued.

"He had drugged the wine and when I woke up I was laid on his bed. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move but my mind was fully aware of what he was doing to me. I was forced to lay there as he had me.

"When the drugs wore off I managed to fight, screaming until my lungs felt they would burst. Thankfully the guards broke down the door and rescued me; one wrapped his cloak around me and escorted me back to my room. I was hysterical and my father was summoned as well as my grandmother.

"My grandmother reached me first and I managed to tell her what had happened. She was disgusted and told me it wasn't my fault, I was still young and he was a trusted friend who had taken advantage of me"

Dove's eyes were fixed elsewhere as her memory played out the next scene in her mind.

"But when my father arrived, he was so angry at me. Mace grabbed hold of me and began violently shaking me, yelling that I was his 'foolish whore of a daughter' who had ruined herself and now would never marry. He kept yelling whore until I was sure the whole of Highgarden heard him.

"Loras jumped to my defensive and managed to free me from my father. My grandmother demanded justice, that my attacker should die for defiling a member of the Tyrell family; my father's reply was that I was 'no daughter' of his.

"My father believed that my attacker was guiltless and that I had provoked him. My grandmother argued with him but Mace wouldn't hear it, he even threatened to sell me to a whorehouse"

Dove paused and looked at Tywin was quite impressed that the Tyrell's had managed to cover this up so well.

"Every day I had to look at the man who had robbed me of my innocence, until I could no longer bear his smug grin. I invited him to walk with me one day, he agreed believing I had developed an attraction for him. As you have commented I am quite the convincing actress, we walked along the cliffs where he had a terrible accident. The poor man fell off the cliff and broke his neck"

Dove smile was bittersweet.

"My father suspected my involvement but my grandmother congratulated me, knowing that it would have taken a lot of force to push a grown man off a cliff"

"Dove-" Tywin uttered

"Oh I am not finished yet Tywin. My attacker had the last laugh for I was carrying his child. My father wanted me to rid myself of it but my grandmother informed him by doing that I could risk not ever having other children. So I went through with the pregnancy"

Dove began to visibly shake as she recalled the next event.

"He was a beautiful baby boy, he didn't cry when he entered this world. I remember holding him just the once. He curled his whole hand around my finger; he was so tiny and beautiful. But my father came in yelling 'Take the bastard from his whore mother!', I wouldn't let the midwives take him, so my father tore my son from my arms"

Dove's eyes filled with tears.

"My son cried as he was taken from me. That was my last memory of him, his cries for his mother's arms. Mace gave my son to a childless couple in a village far away, he never told me where or who had him. I tried to find him but I never did.

"With my innocence ruined my grandmother gave me a different education and that is why I am like I am today. I used to be quite the innocent little bird before all of that but my grandmother refused to let me give up. I closed in on myself and swore off men forever but my grandmother would have none of that, she informed me if I did that I would be letting him win and I would never be able to have children that I could keep."

Dove sat up tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Well now you know my past I'll leave, I doubt you want me now you know the truth. I am a whore" She breathed hating herself for crying, she always felt so weak when she cried and she didn't want Tywin seeing her weak but the tears fell relentlessly down her cheeks.

Tywin looked at Dove surprised; she had gone through so much believing the fault was entirely hers. He agreed with Mace giving the bastard away but to blame Dove for what his 'friend' did was wrong. If a man had impregnated Cersei against her will when she was a girl that man would have begged for death.

Tywin pulled Dove to him "I still want you, don't be so foolish. You were not to blame, you were raped. It was not your fault, understand? It was not your fault" Tywin made Dove look into his eyes.

Her tearful green eyes twisted something inside of him but he quickly dismissed the emotion.

"You killed a man" Tywin whispered quite impressed

"Lannister's aren't the only one's who pay their debts" Dove hissed through her tears

"I am very glad your rapist is dead because I would have found him and killed him myself"

"You would have done more than my father ever did. Mace called me a whore again the other morning, that is why I rode off alone. I really hate that word"

Dove sobbed and buried her face in Tywin's neck. Tywin awkwardly pattered her back he had seen people do this before when someone cried it always seemed to help.

"You are not a whore, you are mine and I won't let anyone ever call you a whore again" Tywin whispered determinedly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so you may have noticed I deleted the last chapter and then put it back up after editing it. I am aware rape is a horrible issue and yes I didn't do the aftermath justice, but time had passed since then and I never really discussed Dove's initial emotional state in that time.**

**I am aware rape does affect people for the rest of their lives, but Dove is my character and this chapter explains why she seduces. Constructive criticism is always welcome but not unkind borderline mocking criticism. Thank you to those of you who are always kind in your reviews because the latter does hurt.**

**Yes the Tywin in my fanfic may be softer than he appears in both the book and TV series, however this is my interpretation, my fanfic and I wanted to explore the softer side of Tywin. Characters adapt and change, and the simple solution is if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**As usual a huge thank you to my lovely followers (especially CLTex) who realise this, thank guys x**

* * *

Dove was sat in the gardens with Lady Olenna and Margaery. They all wore black in mourning for the King, Dove and Margaery's dresses were identical but Dove had her hair loose around her unlike Margaery.

Dove and Olenna appeared to be quite relaxed about the whole situation, especially Dove who was sat with her legs tucked under her, her eyes were closed as she allowed the breeze to lift her hair about her.

"One of my husbands preferred the company of men and was stabbed through the heart; another was happiest torturing animals and was poisoned at our wedding feast. And Dove is to marry the most dangerous man in the Seven Kingdoms, we must be cursed" Margaery sighed

"Nonsense our circumstances have improved markedly. Margaery you may not have enjoyed watching Joffrey die but you would have enjoyed it more than being married to him, I can promise you that-" Lady Olenna began

"But I would have been the Queen" Margaery snapped

Dove tried not to roll her eyes at Margaery, she had always wanted to be the Queen since they were children and clearly that desire was still there.

"Our alliance with the Lannister's remains as every bit as necessary to them as unpleasant to us. Your sister is to marry Tywin in order to strengthen that alliance" Lady Olenna stated

Margaery smiled gratefully at Dove and took her hand. Dove smiled back and shrugged, picking up her cup of wine.

"You did wonderful work on Joffrey as Dove has done well with Tywin; the next ones should be easier" Lady Olenna smiled

Dove nearly choked on her wine.

"Next ones?" Dove asked alarmed

Lady Olenna sighed at Dove's startled expression

"Yes Tywin is an old man with a lot of enemies. You will be his young, beautiful and rich widow, whose son will be heir to Casterly Rock and Highgarden, if Loras is to be Kingsguard. You will have to remarry to ensure you keep that position"

"You said I would only have to marry once, I don't want-" Dove began but her grandmother interrupted

"Nonsense child, you will remarry. I know it is far from what you wanted but we can't always have what we want. Also you can marry a younger man who can please you more than Tywin-"

"Tywin pleases me just fine" Dove snapped cutting her off

"Does he now?" Lady Olenna smiled

Dove flushed crimson.

* * *

"You're saying you need us that must be hard for you to admit" Oberyn said to Tywin.

Tywin half smiled at Oberyn

"We need each-other" He corrected "You help me serve justice to the Kings assassins and I will help you serve justice to Elia's"

Tywin outstretched his hand.

"I would like to talk to your little Dove before I make my decision " Oberyn smirked

"Why?" Tywin snapped

"I trust her judgment" Oberyn smiled

Tywin paused his expression unamused.

"Fine but you won't meet her in here; this is no place for her" Tywin stated

"That's not what I heard" Oberyn grinned

Tywin hands curled into fists.

* * *

"Why does he want to see me?" Dove asked her arm linked with Tywin's

"He says he trusts your judgment" Tywin said tightly

Whores walked past them, they looked Dove up and down before running off giggling. Dove ignored them but she could tell Tywin's patience was wearing thin.

"I'm flattered but we have only spoken once before" Dove said as the reached Oberyn's occupied room

"Well then, charm him into agreeing to be a judge. I have a lot riding on this, don't disappoint me" Tywin kissed the back of Dove's hand softly

Dove looked at Tywin; he wasn't making a suggestion that was a threat. Dove smiled slightly and walked into the room where Oberyn was waiting.

"Ah the lovely Lady Dove" Oberyn called admiring how beautiful she looked in black and gold.

"Prince Oberyn, Tywin has informed me you wish to speak to me" Dove replied and smiled softly.

She stood in the centre of the room and laced her hands together, trying not to show her unease.

"Yes I have a question for you" Oberyn paused "Should I trust Tywin Lannister?"

"No" Dove said simply

Oberyn tilted his head curiously at Dove.

"Do you trust him?" He asked

"I would be a fool to trust Tywin Lannister" Dove grinned

"And yet you're going to marry him" Oberyn scoffed

"I would be a fool not to. And he would be a fool not to marry me, Tywin wants an heir. His golden boy cannot be his heir and he despises his other son, who most likely won't be with us much longer. I can give Tywin that heir and keep the alliance between the Tyrell's and Lannister's strong" Dove stated impassively

"And you could be the heir to Highgarden if Loras was made Kingsguard" Oberyn grinned and walked closer to Dove

"Exactly" Dove smiled as Oberyn stood directly in front of her

"You're a smart lady but I should expect nothing less from someone educated by Lady Olenna herself" Oberyn uttered tucking a lock of Dove's hair behind her ear.

"And what should I expect from Prince Oberyn of Dorne?" Dove breathed

"Danger but passion" Oberyn said and swiftly pulled Dove against him

Dove stared at him with an eyebrow raised, her eyes twinkling mischievously and a slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I have one more question, what drives you lovely Dove? Which is a very sweet name for such a cunning lady" Oberyn teased his hand firm on the small of Dove's back.

"I was sweet once. But men like Tywin Lannister destroyed it. You know what drives me Oberyn? To see men become weak and destroy their illusion of power over women. I swore years ago I would never allow a man to see me as weak again. So I trained and planned and now we are here" Dove smiled coolly

"Yes I am to become a member of the small council and you to become Lady Lannister of Casterly Rock" Oberyn laughed his gaze not wavering from Dove

"Haven't we done well?" Dove said almost mockingly

"Yes but are you quite sure you're not in over your head?" Oberyn asked her amused.

Dove placed her hands on Oberyn's chest and smiled suggestively at him.

"If you're so concerned perhaps you should not swim so close to the drowning woman" Dove breathed and then laughed softly.

Oberyn released Dove.

"Oh I like you Dove Tyrell"

"So does Tywin Lannister" Dove grinned

"Yes I can see why. Go tell him I agree to his terms and that it was you who convinced me"

"I will" Dove said sweetly

"Lady Dove" Oberyn nodded his head

"Prince Oberyn" Dove curtsied slightly before exiting.

Oberyn watched her leave; Tywin certainly had a handful there.

"Well?" Tywin asked as Dove approached him smiling.

"He agrees to your terms" Dove informed him slightly smug

"Good, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me" Tywin said simply

"I wouldn't dare" Dove gasped in fake horror at Tywin

Inside Dove dreaded to think how he would have reacted if she returned with a negative result.

"Come let's leave this disgusting place" Tywin offered Dove his arm

Dove tried not to smile at Tywin's hypocrisy; he condemned the whores and threw out his father's low born mistress. And yet Dove was no better than either but he was willing to marry her.

"You think I'm a hypocrite" Tywin stated assessing Dove's distant look

Dove looked at him startled that he had just echoed her thoughts.

"I-I-" She stuttered

"I can see why you would think that, you see yourself as my whore, my mistress" Tywin declared

"Well I am" Dove laughed

"No you will be my wife; we simply consummated the marriage a little early" Tywin said amused and patted Dove's hand reassuringly

"That's one way to see it" Dove drawled

"It's the only way I see it and that is all that should matter" Tywin snapped at Dove

Dove took a deep breath, just agree with him, she thought.

"Yes you're right" Dove sighed and smiled up at Tywin.

Tywin smirked slightly and they remained in a comfortable silence until they reached the castle gardens.

"Once this trial is behind us, we'll be married" Tywin stated nodding at the occasional Lord who passed them.

"Can I suggest a low key wedding? I wouldn't want you being murdered like Robb Stark or Joffrey" Dove teased

"I'm touched by your concern" Tywin chuckled

"Well I can't have you dying on me, I'm sure Cersei would try to find a way to make out our marriage fabricated if I was widowed" Dove rolled her eyes and rested her back against a tree.

"Yes I think she would. So you want a low key wedding?" Tywin asked entertained stepping closer to Dove.

"I want what you want" Dove grinned batting her eyelashes at Tywin, as he ran a finger across her cheek.

"Liar" Tywin grinned before kissing her softly.


	16. Chapter 16

"The Lannister's have invited us to dine with them" Lady Olenna said

The Tyrell family were all gathered in one room, Margaery was sat by the window looking downhearted, and Mace was sat by the fire although the sun was blazing in through the windows, whilst Loras and Dove were huddled in the corner.

Loras rested his head on his sister's lap dozing whilst Dove read a book, she looked incredible docile occasionally stroking Loras hair off his forehead. It was a scene so reminiscent of their childhood; you wouldn't think they were in Kings Landing. They used to sit like this for hours in Highgarden with Dove reading to Margaery and Loras about the Targaryen dragons.

"Which Lannisters?" Dove asked not even looking up from her book

"Tywin, Tommen, and Jamie"

"Cersei isn't going to be there?" Margaery asked surprised

"No she's too busy mourning" Lady Olenna informed them although they all knew that she simply didn't want to be in the same room as the Tyrells

"Well that's a relief" Dove smiled

"Dove" Mace snapped in warning

Dove rolled her eyes and Loras grinned up at her.

* * *

"Lady Dove" Tywin said and kissed her hand softly

"Lord Tywin thank you for the invite" Dove said gently

The Tyrell's took their seats, Tywin was sat at the head of the table with Tommen to his left and Dove on his right. Margaery sat in between Tommen and Jamie, whilst Lady Olenna sat beside Dove with Loras on her right, and Mace went to sit opposite Tywin.

"On behalf of us all, we offer you our heartfelt condolences" Mace said to the Lannisters and sat down

"Thank you and I offer Lady Margaery my condolences, I lost my brother and she lost her husband" Tommen said kindly to Margaery and they shared a look.

Dove looked at Lady Olenna and raised an eyebrow; Margaery gave Tommen a bewitching smile.

"And my brother is being trailed for murder in two weeks" Jamie snapped and stood up abruptly "Excuse me I have other things to do"

Jamie stormed out ignoring Tywin's furious scowl.

"He's Kingsguard he will be feeling guilty that Joffrey died on his watch" Dove stated and touched Tywin's arm

"She's right" Lady Olenna stated "This is a tough time for us all"

Tywin's scowl eased slightly and Dove moved her hand.

The servants came in and began serving the dinner. The first course was a thin pea soup; everyone ate in silence until the next dish was brought in. Lady Olenna was unusually quite but her calculating gaze didn't waver. Tommen cleared his throat breaking the uncomfortable silence and turned to Mace.

"Thank you for agreeing to be a judge, Lord Mace" Tommen smiled at Mace

"There is no need for thanks, I simply want to bring justice to the Kings murderer" Mace said puffing his chest proudly.

Tywin and Dove exchanged an amused look, and Dove looked down at her plate trying not to laugh. She knew the only reason Mace was a judge was in order to impress Tywin.

The conversation came to a halt again and Dove sighed looking at Tywin, he looked into her eyes and Dove knew he was finding this meal as tedious as she did. Their eyes remained locked for a moment longer, both clearly imagining what they would rather be doing to each other at this time of night.

Dove flushed slightly and looked away from Tywin's intense gaze, she wouldn't mind if it wasn't for the others looking curiously at them and Mace was scowling at her, no doubt disapproving her wanton behaviour.

Dove had a wicked idea as Mace began to talk to Tywin about Highgarden's imports into the capital. It was most likely the rich wine that was making her bold and her desire to secretly defy Mace, which made her do what she did next.

"Yes with winter coming-" Tywin broke off his whole body stiffened as Dove ran her foot up his leg.

Tywin cleared his throat and continued refusing to look at Dove "We need a large supply of food to keep the people at bay"

"Well Margaery has worked with the poor before…" Mace said and began to rant about how good Margaery was with the poor. The others began to talk over Mace clearly not wanting to listen to Mace's boasting.

Tywin took to opportunity and looked sharply at Dove as she ran her foot up his leg again. Dove covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

Tywin shifted uncomfortable in his seat and Dove took pity at him. She stopped teasing him but Tywin remained rigid his hands gripping his utensils tightly.

Dove smiled slyly as the servants brought desert. Dove picked a lemon cake as a girl went to fill her wine cup.

"No she's had enough wine" Tywin snapped and the girl froze.

"Excuse me" Dove turned and gave Tywin a glacial stare.

"Milady?" The girl asked unsure

"Fill the cup" Dove said glaring into Tywin's unyielding gaze.

"You fill that cup and you're dismissed" Tywin said with a cold fury in his voice

The girl looked from Dove to Tywin alarmed. Dove curled her lip up and her green eyes flashed challengingly, everyone had stopped talking and was watching Tywin and Dove.

Dove snatched the pitcher from the girl and poured the wine herself "I'm not your wife yet" She snapped handing the girl the pitcher.

Tywin seized Dove's cup and set it at his side near Tommen so she couldn't reach it.

"You're still mine" Tywin said coolly as Dove glowered at him, he wanted nothing more to drag Dove to his chambers and show her he was in control.

Lady Olenna watched amused at the sexual tension passing between Dove and Tywin.

"I was thinking perhaps we should bring your wedding forward before the trial, to show more stability" Olenna suggested taking advantage of the situation

"Yes that would be a wise move, if Dove doesn't object" Tywin said the silent staring contest between them still unbroken

"I wouldn't dare" Dove hissed

The corner of Tywin's mouth twitched up in amusement.

"Good three days should be enough to plan" Lady Olenna stated and everyone resumed eating.

Dove felt her stomach jump at the prospect of being married to Tywin Lannister in just three days, it all seemed very real and sudden at that moment to her.

Loras was listening to Mace drone on about something whilst Margaery and Tommen were talking quietly. Tommen was hanging onto Margaery's every word. Tywin watched them carefully but his attention was brought back to Dove when she kicked him in the leg.

"Oww" Tywin said surprised

"Oh I'm so sorry was that your leg?" Dove asked innocently

Tywin scowled at her then laughed, after all it had been a long time since someone had kicked him under the table. Dove grinned back and giggled.

"I have to admit your marriage is very sudden" Mace interrupted

Tywin regarded Mace coolly and Dove felt uneasy about what Tywin might say.

"Yes it is, but I'm not a young man anymore" Tywin replied dismissively

Dove exhaled slightly thinking Mace would drop the issue.

"Still to marry my daughter in such a short space of time, you must hardly know her" Mace shrugged

Tywin looked at Dove unamused and she smiled weakly back.

"Marriages have been built on less" Tywin stated

"Still you don't know what she's really capable of" Mace said and took a long drink of wine

"Please father this isn't really the time to discuss-" Dove started

"Quite Dove your father is speaking" Mace interrupted

Oh gods the fool had drank too much wine and might ruin the whole engagement, Dove thought alarmed.

"You see my daughter-" Mace pointed his finger at Dove

"Mace I suggest you stop talking now" Lady Olenna snapped

"No, no the man has to know if he's to marry her" Mace slurred

"Forgive our father I think he's had a little too much wine" Margaery said smoothly "Tommen perhaps you can show me what we were discussing earlier?"

Tommen jumped up relieved "Of course this way my lady"

Margaery got Tommen out of the door just in time.

"My daughter isn't a maid Lord Tywin, she's a little-"

"I know she isn't a maid" Tywin interjected

"You do?" Mace hiccupped surprised

Tywin looked at Mace disgusted, Tywin never allowed himself to become drunk and here was Mace Tyrell, trying to ruin his daughter in front of the man who wanted to marry her. Tywin felt something snap inside of him.

"Considering she's been spending nearly every night with me since she arrived in the capital, I noticed she wasn't a maid" Tywin said coolly and Dove smiled at him

Everyone was silent for a moment, Mace's mouth hung open slightly.

"You see Mace I know Dove quite well" Tywin smirked

* * *

_**Thank you for your kind reviews again, please keep them coming!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a short chapter for now, just while I write the next few! After all it's their wedding in three days! Sorry it's not longer but the next one will be! Thank you for your kind reviews and please keep it up :) Now here's a Tywin and Dove moment**

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen my father look so shocked" Dove grinned as Tywin trailed kisses up her spine

"Someone needed to be blunt, plus he was the only one in the room who did not already know" Tywin stated and kissed the curve of her shoulder

"True" Dove laughed

Tywin's mouth twitched remembering Mace's dumbstruck expression.

"Your grandmother certainly took the advantage to bring our wedding forward" Tywin said recalling Lady Olenna's calculating move

"Hmm just three days now" Dove sighed and laid down

Tywin remained sat up watching her curiously. Dove's hair was plaited back so her alert green eyes stood out more than usual; Tywin thought he saw a flicker of fear cross them.

"Are you nervous?" Tywin asked smugly

"Oh course" Dove smiled and stalked toward him "You're Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King" Dove purred and Tywin lifted her onto his lap.

"The richest and most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms" She hissed before kissing him, her lips demanding on Tywin's "Known for his ruthlessness and calculating nature. Of course I'm nervous; you're a very dangerous man" Dove finished looking up through her eyelashes at Tywin.

Tywin smirked slightly and his hand snaked up Dove's back and grabbed her plait. Tywin pulled it sharply back, Dove yelped in shock as Tywin pulled her head back exposing her throat.

"I am a dangerous man and you would do well to remember that" Tywin growled before kissing her throat, he felt Dove exhale and he smirked against her skin. No matter how much she tried to hide it, at times Tywin still scared her.

"Oh I will, especially when you own me" Dove breathed and Tywin released her hair.

"Own you?" Tywin asked coolly

Dove blushed "Well to most women marriage is similar to ownership. Husbands control, approve and disapprove of what their wife's do"

"I severely doubt that I'll be able to control you. Nor would I really want to, I like that sharp tongue of yours"

Dove grinned and kissed Tywin fleetingly

"So taking my wine away wasn't you trying to take charge?" Dove asked her green eyes twinkling with humour. Tywin wrapped his arms tightly around Dove, pinning her against him and looked sternly into her mischievous eyes.

"Did you have any idea what I wanted to do to you, when you defied me?" Tywin hissed still angry at her for defying him so openly. However he did quite enjoy Dove's willingness to challenge him; it was so refreshing from the normal reverence he received.

Dove's stomach knotted uneasily at Tywin's question but she was aroused at the same time. She shook her head looking questionably into Tywin's intense gaze.

"I wanted to drag you in here and fuck you until you realised I'm in control"

Dove gasped at Tywin's forwadness and he glowered lustfully at her. Dove tilted her head slightly and returned Tywin's lustful gaze.

"Then why don't you?" Dove asked breathless

Tywin regarded her quite impressed, before he pounced on her. Dove tried to playfully fight him off but he was far stronger than her and easily flipped her, so her stomach was on the bed. Tywin took advantage of Dove's surprise and thrust roughly inside of her, Dove cried out shocked but Tywin didn't pause.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her harshly back so he was fully inside her. Dove moaned slightly and Tywin revelled in her wordless confession of pleasure. Tywin thrust hard in her losing his composure as he saw Dove's hands twist a handful of the sheets.

Tywin slammed into Dove relentlessly letting all his fury at her open display of defiance fuel his lust, Tywin's pace never slowed until they finally cried out each other's name, Tywin pushed hard in Dove once more and his seed rushed into her.

Tywin remained still a moment, watching Dove slacken her hold of the sheets before he pulled out of her. Tywin lay beside Dove; both of them were slightly breathless.

"You can take your anger out on me like that anytime" Dove breathed her eyes bright

"I think I will" Tywin grinned

Tywin pulled Dove against him, and Dove rested her head on Tywin's solid chest.

"Another night in your bed whatever will my father say?" Dove gasped in mock horror

"The lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep" Tywin replied sternly

Dove smiled and rolled her eyes knowing Tywin couldn't see her expression.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, girl" Tywin whispered and Dove froze before teasingly replying.

"Don't call me girl"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ok so there will be one more chapter after this one, then Dove and Tywin's wedding! I hope you're looking forward to it! As usual a big thank you for your kind reviews and thank you for following/favouriting this story. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Dove walked into her shared room with Margaery yawning and holding a candle.

"Is Tywin tiring you out?" Margaery laughed at her sister's messy hair and crumpled nightdress.

"Gods for an old man he has stamina" Dove laughed and flung herself on her bed "Why are you awake at this time?" Dove asked aware that dawn would soon be upon them

"I couldn't sleep" Margaery sighed she had a book by the side of her lighted candle, but the words didn't register, she had too much on her mind.

"Worried about whether you're the Queen or not?" Dove asked sitting back up and looking at Margaery's downhearted expression.

"Well I married a King so I should be the Queen" Margaery hissed

"Yes but Cersei isn't the kind to willingly give up her crown" Dove informed her

"I know, gods I hate that woman" Margaery scowled

"Everyone does" Dove stood up and sat on the edge of Margaery's bed "The people love you Margaery, you're kind, beautiful and young. People want refreshment from Cersei and I'm sure when the time comes for you to push your claim, they will rally for you" Dove said reassuringly

"I hope so Dove" Margaery sighed and hugged her knees.

"Trust me little sister people would much rather see you as Queen than Cersei" Dove winked and walked back to her own bed, wincing slightly at her tender limbs.

"Will you ask Tywin about it for me?" Margaery asked hopeful

"I can but I doubt he'll give me an answer. He may bed me and will have me as his wife, but he's still far too intelligent to trust me" Dove smiled slightly in admiration for Tywin.

Margaery looked curiously at Dove's expression.

"What is he like, you know-" Margaery began

"Margaery!" Dove cried shocked

"I'm just curious" Margaery laughed at her sister's shocked expression

"Well he's well…" Dove started blushing

"I can't believe you've gone shy on me, you have to tell me! Is he good, bad, big-"

"He is an impressive specimen" Dove replied diplomatically

"I knew it!" Margaery giggled "Also does he know you've stopped taking your moon tea?"

"Yes he was the one who told me to stop taking it" Dove sighed, she would have preferred waiting until they were married but Tywin wouldn't hear it.

"Desperate for a son?" Margaery asked

"Yes that's why he's so relentless with me" Dove grinned but Margaery had seen the marks Tywin left on her sisters delicate skin.

"Ask for a night off" Margaery shrugged

"Oh sure I'll just ask Tywin Lannister for a break because I'm too weak to keep up, with a man who's twice my senior. No I can rest when I have his child in my belly"

Margaery smiled at her sister's determination.

"When is your blood due?" Margaery inquired

"I'm due next week and it wouldn't surprise me if I missed it"

* * *

"Lady Tyrell"

Dove froze her light pink skirts rustling as she did. The majority of people no longer had to wear black, so Dove had chosen a beautiful pink and gold Highgarden dress relieved that she no longer had to wear black. To her black was just too boring.

"Varys" Dove turned and smiled as Varys approached her

"I've been meaning to tell you how beautiful you looked at the wedding" Varys smiled looking amused at the single pink rose tucked in Dove's hair.

"Of course you have" Dove smiled sweetly at Varys not believing him in the slightest.

"Such a shame about Joffrey dying before your sister could have a better claim to the throne" Varys frowned

"Now Varys both you and I know you don't mean that" Dove tittered taking the arm Varys offered

"So you are as clever as my spies tell me" Varys smiled at the personification of a Tyrell rose

"I don't know what do your spies tell you about me?" Dove asked raising an eyebrow

"Even the most beautiful rose has thornes, my spies tell me you're quite the dangerous lady"

"Me dangerous?" Dove looked innocently at Varys

"Any woman that can draw Tywin Lannister into marriage is in my opinion very dangerous" Varys stated with a hint of admiration in his voice

"Women are dangerous Varys that is why men seek to control us" Dove replied simply

"Yes unlike many I appreciate that a woman can be as powerful if not more powerful than a man. You are mothers, wives and daughters and-"

"And a man's desire for our flesh is a very powerful weapon" Dove interrupted

"You see by realising the power you have makes you just as dangerous as Tywin, people just don't see the threat you pose, but I do" Varys uttered

"I'm not a threat, a eunuch is a threat. A man can be bought with lust but who knows what a eunuch lusts for. Tell me what do you lust for Varys? Power? The throne?" Dove asked her eyes flashing dangerously

"I can see why you're your grandmother's favourite grandchild" Varys smiled amused

"And I can see why people have warned me about the spider in Kings Landing" Dove said sickeningly sweetly

"Very good" Varys mused

"Now if you excuse me Varys I have work to do" Dove removed her arm and went to walk away

"Oh one moment Dove, I have a question for you" Varys said stopping Dove

"Yes Varys?" Dove asked exasperated

"Do you remember Lady Sansa's handmaiden?" Varys asked pleased when Dove frowned at him

Dove paused a moment trying to remember her, then it came to her. She had been the one who handed Dove, Sansa's necklaces.

"Yes, a pretty thing but sullen. Sansa told me she left; her name was…Shae I think"

"Hmm how interesting, you have a excellent memory. Well good day Lady Dove"

Varys walked away leaving Dove confused why he would ask her about another lady's handmaiden.

* * *

"A picnic?"

Dove frowned prettily at Tywin who was looking at her unimpressed.

"Don't say it like that, yes a picnic. What is wrong with a picnic?" Dove pouted

Tywin tried not to laugh at her expression, those pouting lips and sullen green eyes made her look so young.

"I am a busy man" Tywin stated

Dove rolled her eyes "Fine I guess I'll go on my own and who knows what could happen to me then" Dove sighed dramatically and Tywin scowled at her

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"I believe it is called emotional blackmail" Dove replied amused

"You must be feeling brave to blackmail me" Tywin fixed Dove with a piercing stare

"I'll make it worth you wasting your precious time" Dove batted her eyelashes at Tywin

"Dove Tyrell I swear you're either one of the smartest women I've ever met or simply the bravest" Tywin sighed and pulled Dove against him.

"So will you come?" Dove asked hopeful

"If it will make you happy, besides I am very bored" Tywin smiled slightly at Dove

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance" Dove grinned as Tywin kissed her

"I'll be free soon I just have a few matters to deal with first" Tywin informed Dove releasing her at the same time.

"Of course, oh Varys approached me earlier" Dove stated

"What did he want?" Tywin asked alert

"He told me I was dangerous" Dove grinned, her sly green eyes twinkling at Tywin

"You are dangerous" Tywin said simply

"Now was that a compliment or a statement?" Dove teased

"Both"

* * *

**_Thank you for your previous reviews, please keep reviewing!_**


	19. Chapter 19

"Lord Tywin" Dove smiled

Dove was standing by her saddled white stallion, she was in the same riding gear she had worn on the hunt. The stallion nudged her affectionately and she turned to pat his neck, it still surprised Tywin how docile the creature was with her.

"Forgive my lateness something came up" Tywin said smoothly

"Nothing too serious I hope" Dove smiled

"I am the Hand of the King every matter is serious" Tywin replied sternly

"Don't be so dramatic" Dove tittered

Tywin's horse was brought out and Dove gasped impressed. It was a stunning solid bay stallion, with a thick black mane falling down its neck. It snorted at Dove's stallion but otherwise remained still awaiting its rider. The boy who had broken it had reassured Tywin that, although he was a stallion he had a temperament of a pup and would never throw his rider.

"He's beautiful" Dove stated

"He serves his purpose" Tywin said impassively

"Like me?" Dove questioned mischievously raising an eyebrow at Tywin

"Yes" Tywin smirked

Dove smiled and allowed the stable boy to throw her up onto her horse. Tywin mounted his and spurred it forward so he was beside Dove.

"Lead the way" Tywin instructed and Dove clicked her tongue and her stallion walked forward.

Their horses walked side by side peacefully, occasionally one of them would put his ears back at the other and threaten to bite but otherwise they were quite content walking together.

Four guards trailed behind them, followed by two servants whose mounts were carrying supplies.

"I have an errand to run before we leave the city, do you mind?" Dove asked Tywin politely

"Do I have a choice?" Tywin asked

"Yes you do Lord Tywin, if you wish for me not to go I won't go" Dove replied frostily

"If it won't take long" Tywin smirked at Dove's cold expression.

Tywin followed Dove until they approached an orphanage. Dove halted her horse and dismounted; one of the guards hastily dismounted and ran to her.

"I'm fine" Dove sighed as the guard stood directly in front of her.

"I'm just trying to protect you Lady Tyrell" The guard replied

"Well you can still protect me without standing directly before me" Dove laughed

The guard looked down at his feet and gave her space.

"Bring the basket" Dove ordered and one of the servants jumped to follow her order

Tywin remained on his horse watching Dove amused. Dove tightened her embroidered green cloak around her, just as children came rushing out of the orphanage.

Dove smiled and bent down and embraced a little girl as other children surrounded her chanting her name.

"Lady Tyrell" An old woman smiled as Dove stood up with the little girl in her arms.

"I brought some bread and clothes for the children" Dove smiled and the servant handed the basket to the old woman "I'm sorry it's only a small amount for now" Dove frowned

"Will Margaery be coming to visit us soon?" The little girl asked

"Why are you bored with just me?" Dove asked and grabbed the end of the girl's nose who giggled "My sister is still mourning the King but have you seen who I brought with me?"

Dove turned toward Tywin.

"Lord Tywin Lannister is here to see you children" Dove looked mischievously at Tywin "The Saviour of the City and Hand of the King"

Many of the children gasped looking up at Tywin in awe.

"Are you two really going to be married?" The little girl asked playing with a strand of Dove's hair

"Yes we are" Dove smiled and kissed the girl's forehead

Tywin dismounted and walked over to Dove. The children kept their distance afraid of the imposing Tywin Lannister.

"Do you do this often?" Tywin asked Dove mildly

"Not as often as Margaery" Dove said placing the little girl back down

"Do you like Lady Dove visiting you children?" Tywin asked

"Yes" They chorused

"Well I will see she visits you more often. I will also personal fund for you to receive more supplies" Tywin said curtly and Dove looked at him surprised before smiling radiantly at him.

"Now we have to go children, I'll visit soon" Dove smiled taking Tywin's arm and walked back to her horse.

Tywin cupped his hand for Dove's boot and threw her back onto her horse.

Dove waved at the children as they trotted away, Tywin regarded Dove impressed at the Tyrell tactic to have the common people on their side. He would have to watch them more carefully.

* * *

"Race you?" Dove grinned at Tywin as they reached the plain

"I will but if I win, you have to give me a prize" Tywin said slyly

"What kind of prize do you have in mind?" Dove asked biting her lip, her eyes looking into Tywin's suggestively.

"Oh I can't tell you that" Tywin smirked

Dove stared into Tywin's unyielding expression amused.

"Fine if you win, you can choose a prize" Dove grinned and kicked her stallion hard in the sides leaving Tywin behind "But you have to catch me first" She shouted

Tywin laughed and gathered his reins before galloping after her.

His stallion easily caught up to Dove, who looked at Tywin alarmed before kicking her stallion harder and looking ahead determined.

Tywin urged his own mount forward overtaking Dove.

"Come on Thunder" Dove hissed and her stallion's ear flicked back in recognition.

They galloped across the plain toward the woods, Dove's hair whipped behind her as the wind whistled in her ears.

The edge of the woods was close but Tywin had an easy lead, so Dove didn't push her horse too hard and let Tywin have this victory.

"Well it looks like I win" Tywin grinned as Dove trotted toward him frowning.

"Yes" Dove said tightly tossing her hair over her shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you how much I liked your hair windswept?" Tywin asked

"No you didn't" Dove replied her lips betraying a smile

"Well you look lovely, and that is a compliment"

* * *

The servants and guards had distanced themselves from Dove and Tywin, who had decided to set up a tent in a clearing not far from the edge of the wood.

Dove and Tywin lay on a light feather mattress the servants had brought, surrounded by plush pillows and trays of fruit, sweets and a jug of Arbor gold.

"I think you've had enough wine" Tywin chuckled and took Dove's wine cup off her and drank it himself

"Yes I want to be able to ride back to Kings Landing" Dove giggled

"Yes you're not quite as good as me when it comes to drinking"

"You have had years of practice" Dove smiled popping a red berry in her mouth.

"True" Tywin smirked snatching a berry from Dove "What did you and Oberyn discuss when he asked for you?"

"Why Tywin are you jealous?" Dove laughed and sat astride Tywin

"What did you discuss?" Tywin asked gently tucking her hair behind her ear

"Oberyn asked me if I trusted you" Dove sighed

"And do you trust me?" Tywin inquired

"Not completely" Dove smiled "But do you trust me?"

"To an extent, I trust you not to posion me. However I don't trust you not to cross me, after all you are a Tyrell"

"And you're Tywin Lannister" Dove grinned before leaning down and kissing Tywin.

Tywin pulled her over so she was underneath him.

"Hmm what did I say before, you are beautiful but I fear you're quite lethal" Tywin said breaking away

"Not as lethal as you" Dove teased

"Good point" Tywin remarked

"Now are you done interrogating me?" Dove asked her clever green eyes fixing into Tywin's

"For now" Tywin replied bringing his lips to Dove's again.

"I thought we could discuss your prize" Dove breathed as Tywin ran his hands over her body

"Ah yes your debt to me" Tywin chuckled "I thought I might fuck you here"

"But Tywin the guards and servants might hear us" Dove gasped

"Hmm you are right; after all you are a screamer" Tywin laughed lowly "But everyone knows I'm fucking you anyway"

Tywin crushed his lips against Dove's, she groaned and her tongue teased Tywin's as he tugged at her clothes.

"I prefer you in skirts" Tywin hissed

"Here let me" Dove laughed and pulled down her trousers as Tywin unlaced his breeches.

Dove tilted her hips up and Tywin pushed inside of her, they simultaneously groaned and Dove's hand tugged on Tywin's hair bringing his mouth back to hers.

Dove's mouth was demanding on Tywin's as he thrust hard inside of her.

"Come on Dove let me hear you" Tywin hissed

Dove moaned and gripped Tywin's shoulders, meeting Tywin thrust for thrust. Tywin felt himself quickening, his pace unrelenting.

"Come on!" Tywin shouted and Dove came apart crying out his name.

Tywin stilled his seed rushing inside of her as he moaned her name.

"I think they defiantly heard us" Dove breathed

"I don't care" Tywin replied lying beside Dove redoing his breeches

"Oh I forgot 'the lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep'" Dove replied playfully

"You're learning" Tywin smirked "Not long until our wedding now"

"You should see my dress" Dove grinned

"I'm looking forward to seeing you walk down that aisle" Tywin stated

"Truly?" Dove asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes because then you will truly be mine" Tywin growled before kissing Dove roughly

* * *

_**So the next chapter will be their wedding! I hope you're looking forward to it and also enjoyed this chapter, please review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Wedding of the Dove and the Lion**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Lady Olenna asked Dove who was trying to hide her trembling hands.

Dove nodded in response.

"Every bride is nervous on her wedding day" Lady Olenna smiled "I am proud of you Dove, I don't tell you often enough but then again I'm not one to indulge in emotion" Lady Olenna stroked Dove's cheek "Now hold that pretty head high and be proud of your achievements"

"Thank you grandmother, for everything" Dove smiled

"Nonsense I simply taught you how to play the game of thrones" Lady Olenna replied dismissively walking into the Sept leaving Dove alone.

"Well you look pleasant" Mace said appearing from nowhere and making Dove jump

"What are you doing here?" Dove snapped rounding on Mace

"I'm here to give you away" Mace stated

Dove laughed harshly.

"Don't be ridiculous you're not giving me away. This is my achievement for which you had no part, you will not be taking credit by giving me away. You don't deserve to walk me down that aisle"

"So you're going to walk down there on your own?" Mace sneered

"No I'm giving her away" Loras interrupted approaching them

Mace looked at Loras shocked, then back at Dove's triumphant smile.

"Nonsense I won't-"

"You no longer decide what I do Mace, now please take your place Tywin Lannister is waiting" Dove snapped taking Loras arm.

Mace fumbled for a moment before storming off. Dove exhaled.

"I'm afraid Loras" Dove admitted beginning to tremble

"Don't be I will protect you, no man will ever hurt you again. Not even Tywin Lannister" Loras reassured her determinedly

"Are you ready my lady?" Someone asked, Dove didn't see who, she had her eyes closed trying to calm her nerves but she nodded.

"Are you sure about this sister?" Loras asked kindly knowing nerves were unusual for Dove

"What you giving me away or the marriage?" Dove breathed

"Both" Loras laughed and bumped his shoulder affectionately into Dove's making her smile

The doors of the Sept opened.

"Well it's a bit late to turn back now" Dove whispered

Loras and Dove began to walk and there were gasps and awes as the guests glimpsed Dove. Tywin turned and unleashed one of his rare smiles.

Dove's ivory dress was a stunning creation; it was backless but had the finest lace sleeves patterned to look like white feathers, which went from her wrists up to her throat, and her train was made entirely of white dove feathers pinned to the dress by pearls.

Her hair had been swooped up and the same hairdresser, who had done her hair at Margaery's wedding, had again artfully woven beautiful white roses into her hair.

Dove's green and sliver eyes never left Tywin's as she walked toward him, just looking at Tywin eased her nerves and Dove smiled now knowing she would be fine. Loras was smiling broadly at everyone's slack jaws, today his sister was truly the vision of Dove Tyrell, the Rose of Highgarden.

"She looks like a Queen" Margaery whispered impressed to Lady Olenna, at the same time she was jealous of her sister. Dove was about to get everything Margaery wanted, except a crown.

"She certainly does" Lady Olenna replied

Loras stopped, kissed his sister's hand and stood beside Mace. Dove walked up the Sept stairs to where Tywin was waiting, Tywin held out his hand and Dove took it pleased that she was no longer shaking.

Tywin ran his thumb over her knuckles as the Septon began to speak. Dove and Tywin's eyes were locked and Tywin thought how innocent she looked, there was no mischief or slyness in her eyes just simply happiness with a hint of fear.

"You may now cloak the bride"

Tywin thought this moment was always over the top and unnecessary but Dove's smile made him go along with the pomp.

Tywin placed an expensive crimson cloak on Dove's shoulders, the golden lion catching the light and everyone's eye.

Dove Tyrell was gone. She was now Lady Dove Lannister, Lady of Casterly Rock, wife of Lord Tywin Lannister the most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

"How much did that dress cost?" Tywin asked Lady Olenna as she approached him

"Enough" Lady Olenna smiled

"It's excessive and unnecessary" Tywin frowned as a few feathers fell off Dove's train

"Perhaps but they will write songs about her beauty" Lady Olenna replied watching Dove pull Loras into a dance.

"If we wrote a song for every beautiful bride we would soon lose count" Tywin said sarcastically

"Now, now Tywin let us just appreciate how our little plan worked out"

* * *

_Weeks before Dove arrived in Kings Landing_

* * *

_"Yes you are right; Tommen does have the better temperament" Lady Olenna paused "And I assure you Highgarden girls are notoriously fertile, Margaery will have sons and further the family line" Lady Olenna stated_

_Lady Olenna and Lord Tywin were sat in the Tower of the Hand discussing matters concerning them both._

_"Good well if that is all-" Tywin began_

_"What about your own line Tywin, surely you won't allow Tyrion to inherit Casterly Rock?" Lady Olenna asked_

_"That imp will never have Casterly Rock" Tywin snapped irritably_

_"Well the clear solution is for you to have another heir" Lady Olenna said simply_

_"Will you be approaching the point soon?" Tywin sighed exasperated_

_"My point is why did you never remarry?" Lady Olenna asked slightly intrigued_

_"I had no need or desire to" Tywin stated_

_Lady Olenna paused before continuing._

_"Have you ever heard about my granddaughter, Margaery's older sister?" She inquired_

_Tywin stopped signing documents and looked at Olenna curiously._

_"She sounds familiar, has a ridiculous name something to do with a bird-"_

_"Dove, her name is Dove. She remains at Highgarden refusing the suitors Mace throws at her. She is very beautiful; the common people call her the Rose of Highgarden"_

_"Yes and I'm sure her head is filled with nonsense like every other young lady" Tywin said bored_

_"Oh no not this one, you'd like her" Lady Olenna smiled_

_"Let me guess you want me to marry her? And I thought you were intelligent" Tywin replied laughing cruelly_

_"She'd give you a son"_

_"I don't need some Tyrell harlot to give me an heir" Tywin replied frustrated with the Tyrell's persistence at constantly trying to make their house more influential._

_"Just meet her and I assure you Tywin that you will like her, if not we have neither gained nor lost anything from this plan" Lady Olenna smirked amused at Tywin's obvious frustration._

_"Fine bring her here if you must" Tywin retorted just wanting to end the conversation._

* * *

"Dove darling" Cersei smiled at took Dove's arm

Dove looked amused at Cersei's forced grin and allowed her to escort her away from the heart of the celebration. Lady Olenna looked on, carefully watching Cersei.

"You think you're so clever managing to seduce my father" Cersei hissed

"I don't think that at all Cersei; my grandmother proposed the match and Tywin simply agreed" Dove replied innocently

"You and I both know that's a lie, you and your sister are harlots-" Cersei began

"Now Cersei don't be unkind, it's a wedding and we both know what happened to the last Lannister who was cruel to someone at his wedding feast, poor Joffrey" Dove shook her head slightly

It took all of Cersei's will power not to slap Dove, she balled her hands into fists and snarled.

"You little whore-"

Dove sighed and interrupted Cersei.

"That's not the correct way to address your father's wife. You can call me mother if you want, that's more appropriate than whore" Dove smirked and walked away laughing a Cersei's furious expression.

* * *

"Lady Dove you look stunning"

"Thank you Prince Oberyn" Dove smiled at Oberyn who slowly looked Dove up and down.

"Would you like to dance?" Oberyn asked holding out his hand "Tywin won't ask you"

"Play nice Oberyn" Dove tittered and took his hand against her better judgement

Oberyn led Dove into the centre of the dance floor and pulled her sharply against him.

"I can play with you if you like, Lady Dove?" Oberyn asked his voice low and sensual.

Dove bit her lip and looked at her feet shaking her head at Oberyn's boldness, before replying.

"Tywin is watching Oberyn" Dove replied her lips betraying a smile

"Let him watch, he's the one missing out by not dancing with you" Oberyn grinned and spun Dove

Others had stopped to watch Dove and Oberyn dance; their hands mirrored each other as they walked slowly in a tight circle. Their right hands was inches apart the near touch stronger than skin against skin, their eyes were locked lust pulsing between them and Dove's cheeks reddened.

Tywin watched on unimpressed but he knew Oberyn was simply trying to goad him, so he patiently waited for the song to end.

The song finished and the party clapped as Dove curtsied to Oberyn.

Oberyn caught Tywin's eye and smirked as he kissed Dove's hand.

Tywin's fists clenched.

* * *

"Well I do believe you're my son in law, Lord Tywin" Mace said waddling toward Tywin who had distanced himself from the party.

"Call me that again and I'll shove my dagger through your eye" Tywin growled

"I meant no offense" Mace replied holding up his hands "Just stating a fact"

"Now that's not strictly true is it?" Tywin smirked

"I don't see what you mean" Mace said confused

"Dove told me about your resentment toward her, which I found very curious" Tywin began and Mace gulped "You must have always suspected, that's why you resented her, never quite knowing if your fears were true or not"

"Lord Tywin?" Mace asked looking around to make sure no one else was listening.

"You see she looks like her siblings but doesn't favour you in the slightest" Tywin looked smugly at Mace's alarm "But it's her eyes that are the main giveaway, they are after all Lannister eyes"

"Preposterous-" Mace said trying to laugh off Tywin's implication

"Your wife did well passing her as one of your children, but you always knew deep down that a Lannister had bedded your wife. But you never knew which Lannister; such a pity that you could never prove Dove wasn't yours at all" Tywin stated

Mace looked at Tywin horrified before composing himself.

"If you knew this then why would you marry her?" Mace questioned

"Because against my better judgement, I quite like Dove Tyrell. Plus no one can prove she's not your eldest daughter, who fortunately stands to inherit Highgarden and all its wealth, which with your demise I will receive and control. If you try to change that, just remember I know your little secret Mace Tyrell" Tywin turned to walk away.

"And you Tyrell's thought you had the better deal" Tywin smirked and left Mace who was gawking at Tywin.

* * *

Tywin approached Dove who was dancing with Margaery.

"Dove" Tywin said softly

"Tywin" Dove smiled affectionately "Dance with me?" Dove asked smiling wickedly at Tywin

"I don't think so" Tywin said frostily

"Time for the bedding ceremony!" Prince Oberyn shouted

There were cheers and drunken men stumbled toward Dove but the women didn't dare go near Tywin, even Margaery remained still.

Oberyn was the first to reach Dove.

"You touch her and you'll lose that hand" Tywin growled

"But this is your tradition" Oberyn said smoothly "And if I remember correctly, I thought you had nothing against a man who isn't the lady's husband, violating her. Just think back to my sweet dead sister"

Tywin took a step closer to Oberyn and towered threateningly over him.

"Tywin its fine, no bedding ceremony" Dove said snaking her arm in Tywin's and tugging it slightly, frowning at Oberyn.

Oberyn smirked challengingly into Tywin's enraged expression.

"Tywin" Dove said gently "Please"

Tywin walked away from Oberyn with Dove on his arm, the crowd parted for them and Dove smiled gratefully.

"Well Lannister weddings are certainly eventful" Lady Olenna said to Loras who tried to hide his laugh with a cough, when Cersei looked at them sharply.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok to make things a bit clearer, Dove is a Lannister however Tywin can't prove it, so it benefits him more by allowing Mace to pass Dove as his eldest daughter. Mace never confronted Dove's mother about it due to the embarrassment he feels, so instead he resents Dove.**

**The most likely Lannister who is Dove's real father is Ser Stafford Lannister, who was Joanna's (Tywin's late wife) brother and Tywin's first cousin. So there is only a faint blood link, but no proof of the link! No one can prove that Ser Stafford is Dove's father as he died in a battle led by Robb Stark.**

**Mace, Dove's mother, Tywin and perhaps Lady Olenna when Mace said "Dove was no daughter of his" are the only ones who know/suspect this, Dove has no idea. Let's hope Cersei doesn't find out, I'm sure she would only be too happy to tell Dove!**

**Thank you for your reviews, I hope this explained my twist a bit better.**

**Well after some protest ;) Here is Tywin and Dove's wedding night.**

* * *

Dove entered Tywin's chambers, her feather train leaving a trail of dove feathers behind her.

The servants had lighted the fire and left fruit and wine for Tywin and Dove. Dove poured herself a cup of wine, her fingers trembling slightly.

Tywin watched his new wife amused; she was trembling like a maid. Dove turned and offered the cup to Tywin, who shook his head. Dove set the cup down and walked over to Tywin so she was stood directly before him.

"Where do want me husband?" She asked her voice soft and alluring

Tywin suppressed a smile; he trailed his finger across Dove's soft cheek and allowed himself to admire how beautiful his wife looked. Her green and silver eyes burned into his, her soft rose lips were parted slightly as her cheeks began to slowly flush.

"First I want you to take off that ridiculous dress" Tywin said harsher than he intended

"Fine if you don't like it" Dove sighed and turned so her bare back was facing Tywin "Undo those few laces" She commanded pointing to the laces at the base of her spine

Tywin smirked and undid the laces. He unlaced them quickly and placed soft kisses up her spine, Tywin smirked when he heard Dove catch her breath.

Dove brought her hands to the back of her neck and undid the clasp holding the lace in place. Dove pulled her arms carefully from the lace sleeves, and allowed the gown to fall to the floor.

Dove looked over her shoulder and smiled slowly at Tywin. Tywin chuckled softly and ran his hands over her naked body; his hands snaked around her middle and pulled her against him.

"Gods you're beautiful Dove" He hissed in her ear

One of Tywin's hands moved up to cup her breast whilst the other moved downwards. Dove gasped as Tywin's finger slipped inside the warmth between her thighs. Dove moaned and rested her head back against Tywin's chest.

"Take these roses out of your hair" Tywin hissed wanting rid of the Tyrell influence

"You'll have to release me then" Dove breathed

Tywin smiled and released her. Dove stepped away and slowly pulled each white rose from her hair, Tywin began to undress watching Dove's soft curls slowly tumble down her back, each dark lock shining in the soft light.

Dove tossed the white roses aside and stood patiently before Tywin.

"Get on the bed" Tywin growled and Dove obeyed

She walked over to the bed where the sheets were already pulled back waiting for them. Dove sat on the edge of the bed and Tywin hovered over her before gently pushing her shoulder, so her back fell on the bed.

Tywin fixed Dove with a carnal gaze and she returned it, edging backwards so she was further on the bed. Tywin climbed beside Dove cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly. Dove sighed against his lips thankful to be back in familiar territory and pushed her body hard against Tywin's.

Tywin kissed her softly at first before their passion began to grow. Dove's lips were demanding on Tywin's as his finger slipped inside of her again.

"Not quite ready" Tywin stated and moved his finger teasingly inside of her

Dove's hand snaked to the base of Tywin's neck and pulled on his hair, bringing his lips back to hers. Tywin grinned and kissed Dove hard. Dove moaned softly as Tywin continued to torture her.

"Please Tywin" Dove breathed

"What do want Dove?" Tywin chuckled

"You inside me" She gasped

Tywin smirked and nudged her legs further apart; Tywin pulled his finger out of her and put it in his mouth.

"Tywin" Dove gasped surprised

He smirked before thrusting hard inside of her.

Tywin groaned and Dove's hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. Tywin began to move and Dove ran her nails down his back knowing Tywin liked it.

"You're finally mine" Tywin growled

"I was yours before I arrived in Kings Landing" Dove replied aroused by his possessiveness

"True, you Tyrell's and your plans"

"Lannister now" Dove smirked

Dove managed to push Tywin over so she sat astride him, she moaned as Tywin was fully inside her. She thrust her hips forward and Tywin watched smugly, enjoying her coming apart for him.

Tywin abruptly sat up so Dove's face was inches from his own; he lifted her gently so she was on his lap. Dove's hands gripped Tywin's shoulders as he lent forward and kissed her forcefully.

Tywin grabbed a handful of her soft curls and pulled on them harshly, Dove gasped and Tywin pushed her over so she was underneath him and she moaned louder as he relentlessly thrust harder, knowing he would come soon.

He had everything he could want. Dove was his, he would have Highgarden once Loras was Kingsguard and he organised an accident for Mace, he couldn't stand the oaf anyway and he could admit Dove wasn't his daughter just to spite Tywin. Tommen would be a good King under his direction, Dove would give him a son and the Lannister name would be remembered throughout history.

Dove cried out Tywin's name coming apart and Tywin followed suit, his seed filling her with Dove's name on his lips.

Tywin lay beside Dove, pulling her against him. Both of them were breathless and Dove smiled at Tywin.

"Well husband if I don't have your child in my belly, I have no idea what we are doing wrong"

"Hmm we might have to do that more often, wife. To ensure you do have my son in you" Tywin said impassively but his mouth betrayed a small smile

"What in the day as well as every night, how will you have time for it?" Dove teased looking at Tywin amused

"I'll make the time" Tywin replied

Dove climbed on top of Tywin.

"You're insatiable" Dove laughed before leaning in to kiss him.


	22. Chapter 22

Dove walked into Tyrion's cell, she looked fresh as a summer morning with her emerald green cloak wrapped tightly around her, and the front of her hair was pinned back whilst the rest fell down her back in soft shining curls.

"Well this is a surprise; does my loving father know you're here?" Tyrion asked Dove

Dove gave Tyrion a disapproving look.

"I'm not stupid Tyrion, of course he doesn't know"

"Why are you here?" Tyrion asked slightly interested

Dove undid her cloak slightly and tossed Tyrion a wine skin.

"Now Tyrion I thought we were friends" Dove smiled as Tyrion caught it.

"Yes we were but now you're married to my father, so technically you're my mother. Do want me to call you mother?"

"If you wish me to vomit" Dove shuddered and sat down on a clean piece of floor.

Tyrion smiled and took a long drink from the wine skin.

"Good wine" Tyrion sighed

"Only the best for Joffrey's killer" Dove replied pursing her lips trying not to laugh.

"I like you Lady Dove, my father is a very lucky man" Tyrion said setting down the wine skin "I'm sure my sweet sister hates you nearly as much as she hates me"

"She does, in fact I told Cersei she could call me mother you should have seen her face" Dove grinned before both she and Tyrion burst out laughing.

"Oh I would have paid good money to see it" Tyrion sighed "But I'm stuck in here instead"

"You committed treason" Dove smiled and shook her head slightly

"So do you think I did it Lady Dove?"

"No" Dove replied her intelligent green eyes twinkling with mischief.

Tyrion paused.

"Why do you think that?" Tyrion asked

"Because you didn't" Dove said simply

Tyrion regarded Dove's intelligent green eyes with a hint of cunning, could she be the killer?

"Did you do it?" Tyrion asked bluntly

"Of course not" Dove tittered

"Even if you did it wouldn't matter, Cersei wants my head even if I'm innocent" Tyrion sighed

"Oh let's talk about something less dull besides guilt and treason" Dove said sitting more comfortably

"Yes these four walls are quite boring and apparently I missed a great wedding, I have been told you looked quite beautiful"

"It was certainly interesting; I thought Tywin was going to murder Oberyn at one point" Dove chuckled

"Do tell" Tyrion said interested

"Oberyn goaded Tywin that's all" Dove waved her hand dismissively

"Over what?" Tyrion asked

"Me"

"Ah well Oberyn should chose his battles a little more carefully, after all you're not stupid enough to be his play thing" Tyrion stated

"True" Dove paused "Speaking of play things, Varys approached me asking me if I remembered Lady Sansa's handmaiden"

"Ah I knew you were here for a reason"

"Yes well both you and I know Varys wouldn't simply ask a meaningless question. Now a little bird told me that you appointed her, this mysterious Shae"

"I did I wanted Sansa to have a handmaiden she could trust" Tyrion replied

"Is that all? I met her and she was very pretty" Dove asked teasingly

"I may have enjoyed her a few times but I became bored with her in the end and appointed her as Sansa's handmaiden. She left before the wedding though, I can remember Sansa telling me" Tyrion said carefully

"Just as I thought" Dove paused "Then why Tyrion, would Varys ask me about her?"

"I haven't the faintest idea" Tyrion sighed

"Neither have I, which makes it more and more peculiar" Dove mused

* * *

"I wish I was going with you" Dove sighed

Dove and Lady Olenna were sat in Lady Olenna's solar, they were alone as Lady Olenna had shooed everyone else away.

"I know but your duty is to Tywin now and who knows once you're with child he might allow you to come home to Highgarden" Lady Olenna stated

Dove sighed pinning for her home, out of her siblings Dove was the one who loved Highgarden the most.

"Does Margaery know you're leaving?" Dove asked

"No you're the first I've told" Lady Olenna stated

"I'm flattered" Dove teased

Dove picked up her wine cup and as she leant forward Lady Olenna spotted an obvious bite mark on Dove's pale skin otherwise hidden by her clothes.

Dove sat back up and smiled affectionately at her grandmother, Lady Olenna returned it after all Dove had always been her favourite, she reminded Lady Olenna of herself when she was young.

"You have done very well here Dove; I should have brought you here sooner" Lady Olenna sighed

"Perhaps but our little plans worked out well all the same" Dove smirked

"Yes you married Tywin and we stopped Margaery being married to that monster" Lady Olenna returned Dove's smirk.

"I felt bad using Sansa but we needed her to wear that necklace" Dove sighed and sipped her wine

"Yes I know but it had to be done"

"Poor girl I can't believe she's gone" Dove frowned slightly

"I know but our 'friend' anticipated that we would try to take her to Highgarden" Lady Olenna said unamused

"He did indeed" Dove pursed her lips

"Anyway let us toast to your acting skills" Lady Olenna said brightly and she and Dove clinked glassess

"Yes poor Sansa she was quite convinced. However I did actually care for the girl, her only fault was she was a little dull" Dove replied before taking another sip of her wine

"I didn't mean Sansa alone" Lady Olenna studied Dove curiously "You do act with Tywin don't you?" she asked amused

"Not really no" Dove shrugged honestly

"What is he like I've always wondered?" Lady Olenna inquired leaning forward in her chair slightly

"He's good" Dove grinned her cheeks pinking slightly "Very good actually"

"Interesting, I have to admit you have seemed happier since you met Tywin" Lady Olenna smiled pleased at this

"Have I?" Dove asked raising an elegant eyebrow

"Yes could it be love?" Lady Olenna chuckled

"He doesn't love me" Dove replied taking a drink of her wine

"Do you love him?" Lady Olenna asked curiously

Dove hesitated slightly, carefully putting her wine cup down before answering.

"I don't know grandmother, what does love feel like? Am I meant to walk around sighing and grinning like a fool? Am I meant to imagine what our darling children will look like and wish to spend every moment with Tywin? If so I'm not in love"

Lady Olenna smiled at Dove's answer; she could certainly tell Dove was her granddaughter.

"How do you feel then Dove?"

Again Dove hesitated, unsure of her emotions.

"I enjoy our nights together and I look forward to seeing him. I have this feeling in my stomach when I'm with him that I can't quite describe" Dove's mouth betrayed a slight smile before she composed herself.

"Sounds like love to me" Lady Olenna stated

"Hmm I think it's simply lust" Dove shrugged but there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Lady Olenna reached over and seized Dove's chin and made her look into her stern gaze.

"Perhaps but remember this Dove, yes he may like you for your looks and your body but he still married you. You're the first woman who has turned his head since the famous Joanna Lannister, and if that doesn't tell you something I don't know what will"

* * *

_**Please review :D**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry just a short chapter for now guys while I write the next chapters, but there will more Dove and Tywin time in the next updates.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews, keep it up please!**

* * *

Loras was with Dove and Margaery in their chambers. Loras and Margaery were sat in chairs but Dove was laid down with her arm over her eyes on the window seat.

Margaery was sat embroidering a handkerchief whist Loras was tossing red berries above his head and trying to catch them in his open mouth.

Dove could hear Loras' berries hitting the floor as they missing their mark.

"The servants will plot your murder if you drop anymore berries" Dove drawled at Loras not even looking up.

Loras sighed and stopped throwing the berries.

"Are you looking forward to being Kingsguard?" Margaery asked Loras changing the subject.

"It's what I always wanted to do" Loras stated

"You can thank Lord Tywin, well Dove actually" Margery smiled

"Dove did you do this?"

"I might have suggested it after all I knew it was a dream of yours" Dove smiled but still didn't move her arm.

"See that's why she's my favourite sister" Loras teased Margaery

"Hey!" Margaery exclaimed and threw a pillow at Loras who ducked laughing

"Now, now children don't fight" Dove giggled watching them

"Yes mother" Loras replied sarcastically "What's wrong with you anyway?" He asked Dove

"She's sore" Margaery laughed

"Sore?"

"Tywin isn't exactly gentle and he was very eager last night" Dove sighed and sat up her muscles screaming in protest.

"I didn't need to know that" Loras grimaced

"Oh grow up" Dove laughed

"Yes apparently for an old man he has stamina" Margaery said straight faced to Loras before both of them burst out laughing.

Dove sighed and looked at them disapprovingly.

"Well if you're going to be childish-" Dove said and went to walk away

"Oh come back here" Margaery laughed and both she and Loras pulled Dove back.

"Our sister has become too serious since she married Tywin, I think we should tickle her until she promises not to be so serious" Loras said knowing Dove hated being tickled and he and Margaery stood up.

They started to stalk toward Dove who was walking backward away from her brother and sister.

"Don't you dare-" Dove started but her siblings pounced on her.

Loras grabbed Dove around the middle and lifted her off her feet. Margaery went to tickle her whilst Dove kicked out squealing in the process.

"Put me down!" She squealed

"Oh no sister" Margaery laughed

Dove wriggled frantically and Loras laughed not slacking his grip.

"Dove?"

Margaery, Loras and Dove froze at Tywin's voice, they turned and Tywin was stood in the doorway watching them. He looked unamused at the Tyrell sibling's childish antics and Dove felt her cheeks flush bright red.

"Put me down" Dove hissed mortified

Loras hastily set Dove back on her feet, Dove stood there smoothing her hair over blushing in the process.

"I wondered if you wanted to walk with me but I can see you're busy" Tywin said coolly and went to turn away

Margaery and Loras looked at the ground trying not to laugh, but failing miserably as Loras snorted and a giggle escaped Margaery.

"No wait, I'm not busy" Dove said hastily shooting Loras and Margaery a furious look.

"Very well" Tywin replied and offered Dove his arm.

Dove took it quickly still blushing but before she left, she turned and gave Margaery and Loras a look that implied she was plotting to murder them.

As soon as the door closed Margaery and Loras burst into laughter.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that" Dove said mortified to Tywin

"Hmm" Tywin replied.

Dove looked up at him, instantly she could tell something was bothering him beside her childish behaviour.

"It's not like you to want to walk with me, normally you have something a little racier in mind" Dove smiled trying to lighten the atmosphere

"You went to visit Tyrion without my permission" Tywin said sharply, fixing Dove with a fearsome glare,

Dove's smile faded.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I stole the scene between Margaery and Lady Olenna and incorpriated it, but it was brilliant! Thanks again for your kind reviews, enjoy!**

* * *

"Why?" Tywin growled

"I had a few questions that I needed answering" Dove replied carefully

"Like what?"

Tywin had led Dove to the stairs leading up to the Tower of the Hand and they began to ascend. Dove's stomach was twisting uneasily as Tywin bristled with anger on her arm.

"Varys asked me something I found odd and I thought Tyrion could help" Dove said honestly

"What did Varys ask you?" Tywin asked steely

"It's trivial really-" Dove started trying to downplay the situation

"Dove" Tywin snapped in warning

"Varys asked me whether I remembered Sansa's handmaiden, who was also Tyrion's girl" Dove sighed

Tywin hesitated slightly before making his reply.

"And do you?"

"Of course she was the one who handed me Sansa's necklaces, including the necklace that allowed the plan of yours and my grandmothers to work" Dove admitted

"Yes and then you let the Stark girl slip through your fingers" Tywin snapped "You were supposed to befriend her to ensure Baelish didn't pull a stunt like he did, but you failed"

"Well maybe you should have barked for the guards to make sure no one left the capital sooner than you did" Dove snapped back

Tywin and Dove looked at each other equally furious; before Dove sighed knowing she wouldn't win.

"Please don't look at me like that" Dove said looking into Tywin's uncompromising expression

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out you visited Tyrion?" He asked his voice dripping with scorn.

"No but I thought I'd have more time" Dove hissed

"Lucky for you I have covered your tracks informing those who knew about the visit that you were simply gathering information for me"

"Thank you" Dove said with fake sweetness

"I don't want my wife being accused of conspiring with a murderer" Tywin stated

"I'm not the only one who has visited Tyrion; maybe you should have a word with Jamie. After all you wouldn't want your sons to be remembered as the 'Kingslayer brothers'"

Tywin reversed Dove until her back collided with the wall.

"Watch that smart tongue" He growled pinning Dove against the wall, his hands firm on her shoulders and he put one of his legs between hers forcing them apart.

"Make me" Dove smirked at Tywin

Tywin brought his lips harshly against Dove's as his body pinned her to the wall. One of his hands began to undo his laces, the other hand was lifting Dove's skirts. Dove struggled against him managing to tear her lips from his.

"Not here" She gasped

Tywin pulled Dove firmly away from the wall, seized her around the middle and then threw her over his shoulder.

Dove squealed and grabbed onto Tywin's clothing fearing she would slip as Tywin walked up the rest of the stairs.

"Tywin!" She exclaimed

"Silence" He snapped

"Are you insane you could drop me!" Dove cried banging her fists on Tywin's back

Tywin ignored her and carried on.

"Out!" Tywin snarled at the servants when he barged through the door.

The scattered terrified as Tywin carried Dove to his bed. He flung her down and was on her in seconds, their kiss was feverish as their lust and anger collided.

There was a loud ripping sound as Tywin tore apart Dove's dress, Dove went to protest but Tywin flipped her over so her stomach was on the bed.

Tywin's hand came down against Dove's bare behind, Dove cried out shocked.

"That's for visiting Tyrion" Tywin growled before bringing his hand down on her again "And that's for your smart mouth"

Tywin pushed harshly inside of Dove and began to thrust relentlessly. Dove pushed back against Tywin her hands grabbing the sheets as Tywin pushed hard inside of her letting lose his anger.

Dove moaned as Tywin gripped her hips and roughly pushed in and out of her. It was arousing but she knew she'd be sore in the morning, more so than she already was.

Tywin poured his seed inside of Dove with her name on his lips and he collapsed beside her. Tywin pulled Dove against him both of them slightly breathless.

"I'm glad we agreed you'd take your anger out on me like that" Dove breathed

Tywin supressed a smile and kissed the top of her head.

"You're maddening" He sighed inhaling the scent of her hair, still the same typical Tyrell rose scent it had been since the first time at the archery contest.

"At least I keep you entertained" Dove teased

"You certainly do" Tywin sighed

"Oh don't look so stern even Cersei isn't foolish enough to arrest me for treason, she's afraid of you" Dove stated her hands running across Tywin's solid chest.

"Are you afraid of me?" Tywin asked smirking slightly

"A little, you frightened me earlier" Dove admitted her mischievous green eyes looking into Tywin's cold ones

"Good " He replied the corner of his mouth twitching in a supressed smile.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going, leaving us alone here with these people" Margaery sighed to Lady Olenna

Dove, Margaery and Lady Olenna were strolling along the garden path again. Margaery had her arm linked with Lady Olenna whilst Dove trailed behind plucking the occasional flower.

"The time has come my dear; there is nothing more tedious than a trial" Lady Olenna paused "Except perhaps these gardens. If have to take one more leisurely stroll through these gardens I'll fling myself from the cliffs"

Margaery and Dove giggled

"Besides your sister knows what needs to be done" Lady Olenna finished before sitting down "Have you been to see Tommen yet?" She asked

"No, have they even agreed to the match? No one tells me anything"

Dove and Lady Olenna exchanged a look, but Dove said nothing and sat on the wall. She didn't inform Margaery that Tywin and Lady Olenna had this planned some time ago, with the help of Baelish.

"I wasn't originally meant to marry your grandfather Luther you know. He was engaged to my sister, I was to be given to some Targaeryn or other. Marrying a Targaeryn was all the rage back then but the moment I saw my intended, I knew he wouldn't do. Just like Dove did with those bumbling fools Mace tried to wed her off to before I approached Tywin.

"So the evening before Luther was to propose to my sister, I got lost on my way back from my embroidering lesson and happened upon his chambers. How absent minded of me"

Margaery and Dove laughed, Margaery held out a cup of wine for Dove and she leant forward to take it and winced in the process.

"Tywin?" Margaery asked

Dove nodded as Lady Olenna continued.

"The following morning Luther never made it down the stairs to propose to my sister because the boy couldn't bloody walk. And once he could he only wanted what I'd given him the night before"

Dove smiled and sipped her wine; you could tell Lady Olenna had devised the tactics for Dove capturing Tywin.

"I was good; I was very, very good. Dove is very good, she wedded and bedded Tywin Lannister for goodness sake, but you are even better"

"But you need to act quickly Cersei may be vicious but she's not stupid, she'll turn the boy against as soon as she can and by the time you're married it will be too late" Dove informed Margaery and Lady Olenna nodded in agreement

"Luckily for you the Queen Regent is rather distracted at the moment, mourning her dear departed boy, accusing her brother of his murder which he didn't commit" Lady Olenna said

"Well he could have done" Margaery stated

"He could have done but he didn't" Lady Olenna informed her

"You don't know that grandma" Margaery frowned as Lady Olenna and Dove exchanged one of their looks.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, looking at each other not needing words. It's annoying because I never know what you're conspiring together" Margaery sighed

"Grandmother does know" Dove said simply in regards to Margaery's question

"You didn't think we'd let you marry that beast do you?" Lady Olenna asked Margaery

"What- I don't-understand" Margaery stuttered confused looking from Lady Olenna to Dove and then back to Lady Olenna.

Lady Olenna hand reached out and played with Margaery's necklace.

"Shhh don't you worry yourself about that you just do what needs to be done" She said reassuringly.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Lady Olenna was saying her goodbyes before departing. The Tyrell family were all present including Mace who seemed relieved that his mother was leaving.

"Goodbye grandmother" Dove said she was the last to say goodbye.

"Goodbye my dear" Lady Olenna said sadly tucking a lock of Dove's hair behind her ear.

Dove flung herself at Lady Olenna and hugged her tightly; Lady Olenna laughed and patted her back reassuringly.

"I'm going to miss you" Dove breathed squeezing her eyes closed so she wouldn't cry

"I know and I will miss you" Lady Olenna replied kindly "Now no tears, remember you're my granddaughter and you're stronger and smarter than most here, use that to your advantage"

Dove pulled away and blinked back the tears smiling weakly.

"And take care of Margaery for me; being Queen is a dangerous occupation" Lady Olenna smiled

"My lady we are ready to depart" A servant interrupted

"Oh joy, well goodbye everyone" Lady Olenna waved half-heartedly as Tywin appeared at Dove's side "Ah Lord Tywin I wanted to speak with you, walk with me" Olenna commanded

Tywin looked at Dove who shrugged at him.

Tywin walked away from the Tyrell's with Lady Olenna who looked at him calculatingly.

"I'm glad everything worked out as we wished" Lord Tywin said breaking the silence

"Yes and my granddaughter certainly sweetened the deal" Lady Olenna said sarcastically before rounding on Tywin

"Now I don't care how well protected you think you are but I can assure you one thing Tywin, if I hear you hurt my granddaughter you will not live to see another sunrise. The girl has endured enough pain from you men already"

"I won't hurt her" Tywin stated looking at the Queen of Thorns quite impressed that she threatened him.

"Hmm I don't think you will intentionally, however it surprised me how ready you were to marry her, after all everyone knows how much you loved your dear departed Joanna" Lady Olenna paused "Then you intend to make Loras Kingsguard and the marriage made sense, it will mean you will have Highgarden if anything should happen to Mace, how fortunate for you"

"It was Dove's idea to make Loras Kingsguard" Tywin informed her curtly

"Yes but you wouldn't agree if it didn't work to your advantage" Lady Olenna sighed before continuing "Oh well at least my great grandchildren will be rich with the combined wealth of Highgarden and Casterly Rock"

"Indeed" Tywin smirked as they reached the wheelhouse

"Well goodbye Lord Tywin, it has been a pleasure doing business with you. Although the pleasure has been mainly yours, take care of my granddaughter" Lady Olenna said climbing the wheelhouse steps.

"I will goodbye Lady Olenna" Tywin said

Lady Olenna turned and looked back at her grandchildren. Loras was a good warrior who would try and protect his sisters no matter what and be a famous member of the Kingsguard. Margaery would be a good Queen and be adored by the people if she played the game well.

But when Olenna looked at Dove she felt sadness wash over her, Olenna wasn't sure what would happen to Dove. She knew Dove would be a good wife, an intelligent player in the game of thrones, but she feared that this would be the last time she saw her favourite grandchild.

Tywin returned to Dove who was hugging Margaery clearly trying not to cry as the wheelhouse departed. Dove pulled away from Margaery when Tywin approached, Margaery wiped away her tears.

"Dove" Tywin said gently and offered her his arm

Dove took it and smiled at Tywin, thankful that he was being so gentle with her.

"Will you dine with me?" Tywin asked knowing that if Lady Olenna was still here Dove would be dining with her instead, it had become a ritual of theirs.

"So formal Tywin, of course I will" Dove smiled as they walked away from the others. As they distanced themselves Dove rested her head against Tywin's shoulder.

"Are you well?" Tywin asked unsure of Dove's gesture, it was not like her to be so soft-hearted in public.

"I'm sad Tywin that is all" Dove sighed as single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Dove was sat opposite Tywin as the meal was served.

It was mouth-wateringly delicious chunks of beef, covered in an Arbor wine sauce. At the side there was an array of vegetables and fresh breads, and a servant set down a large jug of sweet plum wine.

"This looks delicious" Dove smiled

Tywin's mouth twitched upwards as a servant went to offer him the accompanying vegetables.

"No don't" Dove instructed and the servant froze "I'll serve my husband" Dove said mischievously

She stood up and shooed the servants away, they scattered instantly casting curious looks over their shoulders in the process.

Dove stood beside Tywin and curtsied.

"What would milord like?" Dove said teasingly

Tywin raised an eyebrow at Dove and looked at her slightly amused; he rather liked it when she was playful. Dove picked up the first dish and offered it to Tywin. He nodded and she piled vegetables onto his plate.

Dove set the dish down and picked up the bread basket "Fresh bread milord?" Again Tywin nodded and Dove placed a roll on the small plate beside his cutlery.

"Wine milord?" Dove asked and once more Tywin simply nodded trying not to laugh at her imitation of a low born. In his opinion Dove couldn't pass for low born even if she tried.

Dove poured the wine but as Tywin went to pick it up, Dove seized his wine cup. Tywin looked unamused at Dove as she sipped his wine, her eyes fixing into Tywin's playfully.

"Oh an excellent vintage" She teased

"Dove" Tywin said sternly

Dove went to give him it back but snatched it away again just as the cup brushed Tywin's fingers. She brought it to her lips again her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

Tywin seized Dove around the middle and pulled her closer to him. Dove squealed as the wine sloshed over the rim of the cup nearly staining her dress.

"Give me the wine" Tywin growled but unthreateningly at Dove

Dove held the cup out for him and Tywin removed one of his hands as he seized the cup. Dove pushed her hips firmer against his remaining hand and Tywin watched her amused as she battered her eyelashes at him.

"You're feeling flirtatious" Tywin smirked

"Why wouldn't I be? I enjoy flirting with you" Dove teased

"Go eat your food" Tywin chuckled releasing her.

Dove nodded and returned to her seat.

"Will you miss your grandmother?" Tywin asked her

"Of course we are very close" Dove replied before placing a piece of beef in her mouth, it fell apart in her mouth and she immediately went to eat another piece.

"Yes well perhaps when you have my child in you, I will allow you to return to Highgarden for a month or so" Tywin stated

"Truly?" Dove asked excitedly

"Yes and then you will travel to Casterly Rock for the birth" Tywin instructed and took a sip of his wine.

"Is it as beautiful as everyone says?" Dove asked

"You can be the judge of that when you see it" Tywin said simply

"I look forward to it" Dove grinned

Tywin and Dove finished their meal in a comfortable silence. The servants came in and cleared away the plates before returning with the sweets.

A servant set honey cakes before Dove and she smiled.

"My grandmother always brought me a honey cake when I was sad; she knew they were my favourite" Dove sighed and picked one up "They're were our secret"

"You seem a very affectionate family, besides your relationship with your father" Tywin stated wanting more information on the relationships between the Tyrell's, after all they were the Lannister's only real rivals.

"We are, in the end though who can you trust beside your own family? A family should work together and any disputes should be settled soon so they don't fester and eventually tear the family apart" Dove stated

"Wise sentiments" Tywin replied slightly impressed

"Margaery and I have had our disputes over the years but we always resolved them in the end. Now we are closer than we ever were as children" Dove smiled at him.

"Why then did you remain at Highgarden when Margaery travelled to the capital, considering this closeness?" Tywin asked rather sarcastically

Dove's face fell slightly as she recalled the arguments she and Margaery had about this subject.

"We argued about it for days but in the end I refused to come with her" Dove said simply

"What did you argue about?" Tywin asked although knowing that Dove would have most likely implored Margaery not to come to Kings Landing, aware of the danger Margery could get into.

"That is a secret" Dove replied playfully

"A man and wife shouldn't have secrets" Tywin stated smugly before taking a long drink of his wine.

"Well if that is the case Lord Tywin, please tell me one of your secrets" Dove said biting her lip

Tywin regarded Dove amused and shook his head at her.

"Be careful Dove"

"Be careful yourself Tywin, we both have horrible secrets that is why they are secrets" Dove said dramatically and made her way over to Tywin.

"I like you in Lannister colours" Tywin said regarding her crimson and gold Highgarden dress as Dove refilled Tywin's wine cup.

"I always liked crimson; at Highgarden the gardeners grew crimson roses especially for me. They are my favourite roses" Dove smiled at Tywin and set down the jug of wine.

"How Tyrell of you" Tywin said harshly

"Well I am a Tyrell" Dove pouted

"No you're a Lannister now" Tywin growled and pulled Dove so she sat on his knee.

"Oh I had quite forgotten" Dove breathed innocently

"Well I think it is my duty to remind you then" Tywin smirked and Dove brought her lips to his.


	26. Chapter 26

"Long may he reign!" Everyone cried

Tywin clapped strongly as the cheers filled the hall. Tywin turned slightly and looked at Dove; she stood out amongst her siblings in a deep crimson Highgarden gown which contrasted her fierce green eyes.

She was clapping politely when her gaze locked with Tywin's. Dove smiled flirtatiously at Tywin and winked at him. Tywin remained impassive and looked back at Tommen.

Dove rolled her eyes good naturedly before realising that Oberyn was watching their exchange. Dove raised an eyebrow at Oberyn and he grinned back at her.

* * *

Dove was stood behind Loras waiting to curtsy to the new King. Margaery was behind her and lent forward and whispered in Dove's ear "If looks could kill both you and I would be dead right now"

Dove suppressed a smile and whispered back "Cersei?"

"Oh yes"

Dove approached the King and Tywin regarded her carefully as Dove smiled alluringly at Tommen. Tommen smiled politely back quite dazzled by the combined beauty of the Tyrell sisters as Margaery came in to view when Dove curtsied.

"King Tommen I heard a rumour that you are to wed my sister" Dove began in a hushed tone "That would make us brother and sister. But I am technically your grandmother as well, it's all terribly confusing" Dove said playfully, amused when she saw Tywin's expression darken slightly.

"I shall call you sister then in place of my own and when she returns, I will call grandmother" Tommen replied kindly

"A wise solution your grace, however grandmother makes me feel far too old" Dove teased and curtsied again "Long may you reign King Tommen" Dove smiled teasingly at Tywin as she passed him, he was looking at her unamused.

Oberyn appeared at Dove's side and linked arms with her as she walked away from the throne. Dove raised an eyebrow at him but allowed him to walk with her.

"Tywin doesn't like it when you're playful" Oberyn stated

"Only when I'm in public" Dove smirked knowing Tywin preferred her to be playful in less public circumstances.

Oberyn looked over his shoulder and witnessed Tywin watching them carefully. Oberyn grinned at him before returning his attention to Dove.

"I like it when you're in a playful mood; it makes you by far the most interesting person here" Oberyn said flirtatiously

"I'm not interesting Oberyn" Dove pouted playfully at him

"Oh but you are, you're the Rose of Highgarden who wedded one of the most powerful men alive. In my opinion that alone makes you a teensy bit interesting" Oberyn teased

Dove laughed removing her arm from Oberyn's and tucking her hair behind her ear nervously feeling Tywin's stare on them.

"You are interesting as well. The Red Viper, now that is a name to be remembered by" Dove replied trying to disperse the flirtation.

"They will sing songs about both of us, the Rose and the Viper" Oberyn grinned and sensing Dove's unease he changed subject "Did you know that there was mention of me wedding Cersei when we were children?"

"No, oh do tell" Dove said interested

"I visited Casterly Rock when I was a child, I can remember Tywin as clear as I see him now. In truth he scared me; he was fearsome and always looked at me calculatingly as if a little boy had some evil motive behind a betrothal. Unfortunately Joanna had just died so he was in no mood for betrothals so he offered us Tyrion instead" Oberyn informed Dove as they walked further away from the crowd.

"Oh dear" Dove smirked

"Precisely" Oberyn smiled and they paused.

"I like talking with you Oberyn although I believe you only speak with me to annoy Tywin" Dove admitted her eyes twinkling into Oberyn's mischievously

"And I with you Lady Dove and that is merely a bonus alongside your beauty and interesting conversation" Oberyn grinned

"Perhaps but shouldn't you hate me now I am a Lannister?" Dove teased

"I could never hate you" Oberyn said seriously, he had grown quite fond of Dove and she was equally fond of him.

"Why, what have I done to deserve that?" Dove asked trying to keep the tone light and playful, she may be fond of Oberyn but she wasn't stupid enough to indulge in that fondness. She knew Tywin would kill her in her sleep if she did.

Oberyn relinked his arm with Dove and lowered his voice slightly "You and I are kindred spirits, we are easily bored with propriety and both of us have become disillusioned with the world"

Dove looked at Oberyn curiously but she could tell he was being genuine.

"It is a shame that you and I never met sooner Oberyn, things may have been different between us" Dove smiled honestly

"Indeed Tywin doesn't realise how lucky he is. You would have liked Dorne, in fact you should come visit sometime"

"I don't think Tywin would allow that" Dove smirked

"Well then I look forward to you being a widow" Oberyn replied grinning at Dove.

"Oberyn you can't say things like that!" Dove exclaimed and wacked Oberyn's shoulder playfully

"Perhaps but I will always welcome you to Dorne, Lady Dove" Oberyn said gently

"Thank you Oberyn that is very kind" Dove smiled

"You could bring your child" Oberyn smirked

"My child?" Dove asked curious about Oberyn's sudden turn.

"If there is one thing I have learned over the years; it is when a woman is pregnant. I repeat Tywin is a lucky man, far too lucky in my opinion"

"You mean-" Dove began a little startled.

"Yes little Rose, I would bet my fortune on you being pregnant. Although it turns my stomach picturing Tywin indulging in you" Oberyn frowned slightly

Dove grinned at Oberyn delighted with the prospect of being pregnant and clearly ignoring Oberyn's last statement.

"Excuse me but I need to steal my sister a moment" Loras interrupted breaking their little bubble.

Dove looked away from Oberyn blushing slightly and smiled happily at Loras.

"Of course" Oberyn smiled and lifted Dove's hand to his lips "A pleasure as always, Lady Dove"

"Thank you Oberyn our conversation has certainly been enlightening"

* * *

_**Well it was only a matter of time ;) Thank you for your reviews, please review!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry it has been awhile my internet has been down but don't worry I made this chapter lengthy to make up for it! As always thank you for your kind reviews and please keep it up!**_

* * *

"What did you and Oberyn discuss?" Tywin asked as he and Dove walked through the gardens.

"He invited me to visit Dorne" Dove smiled letting her hand brush along the hedge.

"You are not going to Dorne" Tywin said sternly

"I know Tywin" Dove replied glancing up at him playfully

"I want you to curb your flirtatious behaviour when we are in public, you're not a Tyrell anymore and I don't want my wife being known as a harlot" Tywin's voice was low and slightly menacing

"But I am a harlot" Dove shrugged

"You are the Lady of Casterly Rock it is time you proved yourself worthy of that title" Tywin informed her, his voice hard and commanding.

Dove glared up at Tywin.

"Are you finished scolding me as if I'm an errant child?" She asked her voice tight

"Yes" Tywin snapped.

"I will always be a flirt Lord Tywin it is my nature and simply giving me a fancy title won't change that, you of all people should know" Dove informed him

Tywin rather admired her determination but nevertheless she was his wife and would do as he commanded.

"I don't like your liaisons with Oberyn at least put an end to them if you refuse to restrain your flirtation" Tywin said coolly knowing he could curb her flirtation in the future, Oberyn was his main concern.

"I'm not refusing Tywin; I will try and stop both if it will make you happy"

"Thank you" Tywin came to a halt "Now when will we know if you are serving your purpose and have my heir in you?"

"If I miss my blood this week then it is highly likely I am 'serving my purpose'" Dove replied mocking his detachment

"Watch that smart mouth of yours" Tywin said

Dove sighed dramatically and held out her hand listing off Tywin's demands with her fingers "Fine if you wish me to be boring, no flirting, no Oberyn, no-"

"Dove" Tywin growled in warning

"Oh Tywin you're maddening" Dove shook her head and laughed "Oberyn only talks to me to cause discord between us and he's succeeding"

"That is because I don't like other men flirting with you, you're mine" Tywin replied

"Of course I'm yours. What would I want with Oberyn when I have you?" Dove said teasingly but her green eyes were filled with sincerity.

"He's younger-" Tywin began but Dove interrupted

"Stop right there Tywin Lannister, I don't care about age I don't- I don't care about him the way I care about you"

Tywin paused to look at Dove, she plucked a nearby flower and wouldn't look at him; she seemed almost embarrassed. When she turned back to Tywin he noticed a softness within her which had not been present when she first arrived in Kings Landing.

"You look quite beautiful today" Tywin said gently taking the flower from her and tucking it in her hair.

Dove cheeks coloured slightly and she slowly smiled.

"Don't worry it's not a compliment it's a statement" Tywin smirked and Dove giggled

Dove took his arm again and they began to walk back to the castle.

"I think you and I Tywin will be just fine" Dove smiled

* * *

"Lady Dove"

"Varys" Dove said politely looking up from her book, she was sat in the gardens sunning herself.

"Are you on your own?" Varys asked

"Besides the little birds and spies, yes I am" Dove smiled her green eyes dancing with mischief

"May I sit?" Varys asked

"No" Dove replied smiling teasingly at Varys.

Varys smiled expecting this.

"You're very similar to your grandmother, a woman I greatly admire; she too refused to let me sit. You are both clearly strong, intelligent, beautiful-"

"Oh do sit down Varys if you're going to attempt to flatter me until I swoon from your honeyed words" Dove laughed and set her book down

Varys sat beside Dove.

"How is married life treating you Lady Dove, to me you seem the kind who would not enjoy being trapped in the cage of marriage"

Dove regarded Varys amused; he was clearly here for a reason.

"On the contrary I quite enjoy my marriage to Tywin" Dove replied

"So I've heard" Varys smirked slightly

Dove looked coolly at Varys and raised an eyebrow.

"Now Varys are you going to tell me why you're here?" She asked sweetly

"Perhaps I enjoy the intelligent company" Varys smiled

"Please I'm not that intelligent and you're too clever just to happen upon me whilst I'm alone" Dove smirked

"I know a budding love when I see one; it is a rare but beautiful flower however it can so easily wilt" Varys stated gravelly

"It seems as if you are about to arrive at the point" Dove sighed

Varys paused trying not to laugh at the similarities between the Queen of Thorns and her granddaughter.

"You love Tywin Lannister, you may not realise it yet but you do" Varys stated

Dove looked at Varys unsure before quickly composing herself to continue.

"If I do love Tywin what does this matter to you? He is my husband of course I should love him" Dove retorted

Varys leaned closer to Dove.

"I am here to warn you Lady Dove because I rather like you; in fact I even see an element of myself within you. To love Tywin Lannister is very dangerous and many will try to use that against him, you could be a very influential weapon in the wrong hands"

Dove sighed at Varys stating the obvious fact that she would make a good hostage for the enemy.

"Yes Varys I am quite aware that I am a valuable weapon against Tywin, do you intend to use that fact to your advantage or do you simply wish to warn me?" Dove asked mildly intrigued

"I am merely humbly warning you that your affections could cost you dearly" Varys said simply

Dove smiled sweetly at Varys.

"Well thank you for that cheering sentiment Varys, is that all?" Dove asked

"For now Lady Dove" Varys smiled

* * *

Dove walked in on Cersei and Tywin discussing matters. Dove froze and went to exit quietly but Tywin caught sight of her.

"What is it Dove?" He called

Dove grimaced and turned around to face the unyielding gazes of both Tywin and Cersei.

"I'm going riding I wondered if you wanted to come that is all but I can see you're busy" Dove smiled and turned away

"Wait a moment Dove" Cersei said and walked over to Dove "I wondered if you and Margaery would like to dine with me tonight?"

Dove raised an eyebrow at Cersei before smiling enthusiastically at her "That would be wonderful your grace, thank you"

Cersei smiled tightly at Dove before returning to her seat. Tywin watched the exchange amused and Dove waved half-heartedly at him before exiting.

"Now why would you want to dine with two girls you hate?" Tywin asked Cersei looking calculating at her.

* * *

Margaery was sat at her vanity with Dove plaiting her hair; Dove had sent the hovering handmaidens away knowing the majority of them were Cersei's spies anyway.

"Is Tywin treating you well?" Margaery asked

"Yes he is, my muscles have finally toughed up as well" Dove stated biting her lip in concentration

Margaery laughed and Dove smiled

"How are you doing with Tommen?"

"Quite well, he is a sweet boy and very easy compared to Joffrey" Margaery smiled

"That's good news" Dove grinned as she finished the plait

"Indeed" Margaery stood up and smoothed over her blue and gold dress "I saw Oberyn talking to you earlier"

"Not you as well, Tywin has already scolded me" Dove sighed and rolled her eyes

"Jealous?" Margaery asked

"I think he is but he is also worried that Oberyn may try to use me to get revenge for Elia" Dove said before she too smoothed over her pink silk dress.

Margaery paused regarding Dove; she still felt that twinge of jealously when it came to her older sister.

"It seems you have captured the men here like you did at Highgarden" Margaery smirked

Dove frowned slightly.

"If I remember correctly it was you who had every man wrapped around her little finger, not me" She stated

"Oh please maybe I did but they all wanted you" Margaery smiled pushing aside her jealously and linking arms with her sister

"Nonsense" Dove said dismissively "Well let's get this over with"

* * *

"Pink suits you" Cersei smiled at Dove as she took her seat

"Thank you, your grace" Dove replied sweetly

"More than the Lannister colours" Cersei finished

"I'll make a note of that however my husband likes me in Lannister colours" Dove smiled her eyes dancing with amusement

Margaery remained silent watching the exchange as the food was brought out. There was wild boar with dumplings and sides of vegetables. The servant went to fill Dove's cup, but she put her hand over it.

"Not wine, water instead" Dove instructed

Cersei smirked at Dove.

"So what is like being married to my father?" Cersei asked

"Pleasant" Dove smiled and said no more.

They began to eat and Cersei watched the Tyrell sisters carefully, they seemed to have a silent form of communication passing between them. Margaery smiled pleasantly at Cersei before speaking.

"Loras asked me to tell you that he is sorry that your marriage has been called off" Margery informed Cersei

"Well I for one am not" Cersei stated and took a drink of her wine

Margaery and Dove exchanged a look.

"Your brother's preferences are quite infamous" Cersei sneered

"Then you would have been a well matched couple, after all Loras isn't the only one whose behaviour is infamous" Dove replied sharply

Cersei glared at Dove and Margaery had to put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile, but she was shocked at her sister's boldness.

"I've never liked you Dove, your sister I can put up with but you-"

"Your grace" A servant interrupted

"What?" Cersei snapped

"The Hand of the King requests his wife's presence"

Dove rose "Excuse me your grace but I don't wish to keep my husband waiting, thank you for the invitation" Dove curtsied politely but a mischievous smile played on her lips as she nodded to Margaery.

* * *

"Your timing was impeccable Tywin" Dove smiled as Tywin filled her wine cup

Tywin smirked "I thought I would save you from Cersei's inquisition"

"Yes she was just informing me of how much she disliked me" Dove smirked and sipped her wine.

"Don't take it personally Cersei hardly likes anyone" Tywin stated

"True" Dove grinned

"I have something for you" Tywin stated and picked up a box that was on the table.

He held out the red velvet box for Dove, she looked at it curiously before setting down her cup and taking it.

She opened it and inside was an exquisite gold necklace, it had a thin delicate chain and the single pendent was an intricate crimson rose with golden thorns.

"It's beautiful Tywin thank you" Dove breathed

"A crimson rose, Lannister colours and I believe you said they were your favourite roses" Tywin mused

Dove smiled amazed at Tywin's thoughtfulness.

"Will you put it on for me?" Dove asked batting her eyelashes

Tywin's mouth twitched in amusement as Dove handed Tywin the box and turned around. Tywin clasped the necklace around Dove, the rose pendent rested just between her breasts. Dove held it between her fingers and admired it.

"I don't know what to say" She whispered

"Speechless that is a first" Tywin whispered in her ear amused and rested his hands on her waist.

Dove turned so her body was pressed against Tywin's and she lifted her mouth closer to his.

"Perhaps but I do not need words to show my appreciation" Dove breathed and closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	28. Chapter 28

Tywin looked over at Dove who was fast asleep in his bed. She was naked with the tangled sheets only covering the front of her body; her gorgeously pert behind was facing Tywin almost inviting him back to bed.

Tywin was tempted but he had to finish dealing with the Hand's documents, Dove had distracted him enough already. Tywin heard her sigh and again looked back at her; Dove's hair was in disarray around her, her soft curling chocolate locks tumbled across her face and the pillow.

Tywin felt his manhood twitch as Dove turned over and exposed her breasts, gods the girl was subconsciously tempting him. Tywin eyes wandered over Dove and he smirked at the necklace resting just between her breasts, the necklace would buy her obedience for a while at least.

Tywin returned to his work trying to ignore his hardening manhood and the alluring creature in his bed. She might be frustrating with her flirtation but Tywin had to admit their nocturnal activities compensated for her waywardness.

Tywin sighed exasperated and threw down his quill, he pushed away from the table and marched over to the bed. Tywin climbed into bed beside Dove and shook her shoulder slightly. Dove's green eyes fluttered open and look startled into Tywin's stern expression.

"What-" She began as Tywin roughly pulled open her legs and pushed himself inside of her. Tywin hissed in relief and Dove yelped shocked before drawing Tywin closer.

Tywin thrust slowly in and out of her, revelling in his wife. Dove moved her hips in sync with Tywin's, her hands reached upwards and she entwined her fingers in Tywin's hair. She tugged on it slightly and Tywin groaned and thrust harder inside of her, leaning his head down so he could kiss her neck.

Dove tilted her throat upwards so Tywin had better access and he trailed kisses across it before nipping the curve of her neck. Dove's hands moved down and gripped Tywin's shoulders as they both felt themselves building.

Dove's nails ripped the material of Tywin's nightshirt as they simultaneously fell apart, Dove called out Tywin's name as his seed rushed inside of her. They both froze trying to catch their breath, Dove was shocked that Tywin would just wake her up to fuck her but then again he was a man. Tywin pulled out of her and fell beside Dove and she rested her head on his chest.

"You can wake me up like that anytime" Dove breathed

"You were distracting me" Tywin stated unamused

"I was asleep!" Dove laughed

"Well now you're awake you can be useful" Tywin sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, he paused to examine the tears.

"This lioness has claws" Dove smiled alluringly at Tywin who laughed slightly at her comment.

"Clearly, now I want you to massage these knots from my shoulders like you did before" Tywin instructed.

"If my lord commands" Dove teased and stood up pulling a sheet with her to cover her body

"Since when have you been modest?" Tywin drawled

Dove raised an eyebrow at him before dropping the sheet dramatically, Tywin's mouth twitched in amusement. Dove returned shortly with her jar of oil, she climbed back on the bed.

"Turn around then" She commanded trying to sound exasperated

Tywin gave her a warning glance before turning. Dove smoothed the oil on Tywin's right shoulder before beginning to knead the knots in his muscles.

"I don't know how you end up with so many knots" Dove expressed as her fingers moved across Tywin's solid shoulder "I never see you with a sword-"

"What does that matter?" Tywin snapped

"Well if you spent hour's sword training I'd understand but for just writing to cause all these knots its unusual"

"'Just writing'" Tywin mocked

"You know what I mean" Dove grinned and moved onto the next shoulder

"Have you ever had any sword training?" Tywin inquired trying not to moan as the tension was relieved in his muscles.

"Of course not I'm a Lady" Dove replied teasingly

"A Lady who could be lethal with a bow and arrow" Tywin replied coolly

"Good point" Dove smiled "You could train me" Dove suggested

Tywin laughed harshly "They would call me senile if I put a sword in your hand"

"Why? And I thought the lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep" Dove pouted

"It's not the done thing" Tywin replied curtly

"It was only a suggestion" Dove sighed

They remained slient for a moment as Dove worked Tywin's muscles.

"You could come fishing with me in the morning" Tywin suggested interested in Dove's reaction

"Fishing?" Dove said wrinkling her nose

"Yes and don't take that tone" Tywin said sternly

Dove leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on Tywin's cheek.

"Forgive me and I guess it could be educational"

* * *

Dove was sat by the shore watching Tywin fish, well she was a little distracted by his exposed chest due to the low cut shirt he was wearing. She was sat sowing Tywin's nightshirt blushing slightly remembering that she was the one who managed to tear it.

"I don't know how you women can do that" Tywin called

"We have no choice it's the ladylike thing to do, sow and embroider pretty handkerchiefs" Dove said playfully

"It looks tedious" Tywin stated

"It is that's the point" Dove laughed

Tywin turned and faced her playful smile.

"Would you like to try and catch our supper?" He asked his green eyes fixing into hers challengingly

Dove hesitated "I can but I don't think I'll be very good"

"Come on I'll teach you" Tywin instructed

Dove set down Tywin's shirt carefully and put a stone on it so it wouldn't blow away. She stood up dusting off her green Highgarden dress and made her way over to Tywin.

"Now stand like this" Tywin instructed demonstrating the stance and Dove dutifully followed suit.

Tywin stood close behind and took Dove's hand in his placing it on the rod, covering her hand with his. He did the same with the other hand and Dove found she was holding her breath at the intimacy.

"Now swing it back and let it loose, I'll do it with you. Ready?"

Dove nodded her head nervous slightly. Tywin and Dove swung the rod backward and then forward, the line flew through the air and landed neatly in the water.

"Bravo" Tywin breathed in Dove's ear

"Beginners luck" Dove flushed titling her head so there were inches between their lips. The atmosphere shifted between them and became charged with lust; Dove pressed herself closer to Tywin.

"Good morning Lord Tywin, Lady Dove" Oberyn interrupted loudly and Dove and Tywin looked over to where he was stood on the bank with Ellaria Sand.

"Prince Oberyn" Tywin replied impassively releasing Dove who scowled at Oberyn

"It is a beautiful morning, is it not?" Oberyn asked

"It is indeed" Tywin replied and Dove walked unenthusiastically away from Tywin, returning to her sowing.

Oberyn watched Dove's green eyes fix him with an icy glare and smirked. Oberyn also noted the new necklace she wore, especially where it lay just between her breasts.

"It is lucky we both have a beautiful woman to spend this beautiful morning with" Oberyn grinned at Tywin

"It is" Tywin said curtly and turned back to his fishing.

Oberyn shoot Dove a finally smirk before walking away with Ellaria on his arm. Tywin chuckled amused and Dove looked curiously at him as he pulled back the fishing line.

"It appears you have caught one" Tywin stated plucking the fish from the line before violently bashing the fish's head against a rock.

* * *

_**Thank you for your previous reviews, please review again!** _


	29. Chapter 29

_**So the trial episode was pretty epic in my opinion but you might have to wait until the next episode for more updates because although I've wrote them it's a big spoiler alert and I need to see what else happens in the series to get the structure and fit the chapters in. But I can tell you that drama is going to happen between Tywin and Dove!** _

**_Now this is mainly the trail but I hope you enjoy it anyway!_**

* * *

Tyrion was chained to his box amongst hisses and murmurings from the crowd. Tyrion scanned the people before him, Cersei was glaring at him, his father was looking smugly at him whilst Tommen looked rather downhearted. And of course the Tyrell's were all there with the three siblings sat beside one another, Dove was sat nearest Mace as the oaf took his judge's seat.

Dove was capturing the audience's attention as beside Oberyn she was the only one wearing a bright colour; her dress was in the Highgarden style but was Lannister gold with artful crimson patterning on the bodice, between her breasts was her exquisite crimson rose necklace and her hair was a tucked inside a gold net with a soft curl framing either side of her face.

Tyrion regarded her amused, no wonder his father looked so smug. Dove looked radiant, just like a Lannister should; in fact Tyrion thought that was an understatement, Dove Lannister looked like a Queen.

Dove leaned over to whisper to Loras "The manacles are really unnecessary, what is he going to do exactly, kick us in the shins until we release him?" Loras stifled a laugh in response and Mace looked at them in warning.

The trial began and Dove became instantly bored, it was all one big setup designed to find Tyrion guilty even though Dove knew he was innocent. Cersei's witnesses were delighted to exact their revenge on Tyrion and Dove thought that on such a beautiful day she could be riding or reading in the garden rather than listening to these transparent lies, but Tywin expected her to do her duty as his wife and be present at this con.

It had been two days now that Dove had missed her blood and she was impressed that Oberyn had been right about her carrying Tywin's child. Dove hadn't told Tywin about the suspected pregnancy, she was afraid he would just ship her off to Casterly Rock and wash his hands of her.

Dove looked over at Tywin; she smiled thinking that the throne looked like it was made for him. A calm realisation settled over Dove as she beheld her husband, she didn't want Tywin to push her aside just yet.

Tywin glanced at Dove out of the corner of his eye almost sensing Dove was looking at him, Tywin was impressed at how regal and how worthy Dove looked to be the Lady of Casterly Rock. But Tywin was pleased most by the fact that Dove had practically ignored Oberyn earlier.

It was Dove's turn to be one of the Queen's witnesses; she approached the box shooting Tyrion a fleeting sympathetic look. Everyone was watching Dove and especially the crowd were rather in awe of her beauty and the fact that she had managed to wed Lord Tywin Lannister.

Oberyn grinned at Dove as she stood in the box.

"Lady Dove of the house Lannister" Oberyn stated before his eyes flashed mischievously "Can I just say how radiant you look today Lady Dove Lannister?"

Dove frowned at Oberyn and Tyrion tried not to laugh at his father's irritation.

"My wife's beauty is not relevant to this trial Prince Oberyn" Tywin said curtly

"Yes let's try and stay focused" Mace chipped in puffing his chest

"Fine, go ahead Lady Dove and make your statement" Oberyn smirked

"When I arrived in Kings Landing I befriended Lady Sansa believing perhaps I could find some good in her but it was in vain, her traitors blood was running too thick through her veins. I wish I had known before I invited her to visit Highgarden but she had me quite convinced that she was a sweet little girl" Dove started

"You invited Lady Sansa to Highgarden? Why?" Oberyn asked

"I invited her because I pitied her, I thought I was doing her a kindness trying to bring her happiness believing she was not a traitor but I was a fool and our dear King Joffrey paid for it" Dove said and had to take a moment to compose herself.

"Are you ok to continue my Lady?" Tywin asked softly and equally won the approval of the crowd who felt sorry for Dove.

"Yes my Lord, forgive me" Dove replied throatily "It's just in that time I had spent with her if I had only known what a horrible plan she and Tyrion had in mind-"

"We were all deceived please don't burden yourself Dove" Tywin said gently and instantly won the approval of the crowd again, a few ladies awed at the gentleness he bestowed solely on Dove.

Dove smiled softly at Tywin and continued "I asked for Tyrion's permission to allow Lady Sansa to visit Highgarden, he agreed perhaps believing it was an easy way to remove Sansa from the scene of the crime and perhaps even imply I had some involvement. Which I never would knowing how much the people and especially my dear sweet sister loved our beloved Joffrey"

"No one here thinks you are capable of playing a part in this horrific crime" Mace assured her hoping to win Tywin's approval with that comment

"Then I am thankful, but my point is why would Lady Sansa flee Kings Landing when we had organised for her to visit Highgarden, if she and Tyrion had not been conspiring and they relaised Highgarden was not the safest place for her to hide from justice. Surely she would have remained in Kings Landing and visited Highgarden as planned if she was innocent?" Dove finished her voiced laced with bitterness

"An excellent point indeed" Oberyn grinned

"Thank you Lady Dove you can return to your seat" Tywin said kindly and Dove went to make her way back to her seat.

"How can you accuse Sansa of this crime, Lady Dove? How can you stand there and condemn that girl when you know how sweet she is, how innocent-" Tyrion hurled this at Dove raising his voice.

"Silence Tyrion!" Tywin yelled

"I thought she was sweet and innocent too Tyrion but I was deceived, now I am simply trying to bring King Joffrey justice" Dove replied but Tyrion saw through her performance.

"You liar! You're only here because you're fucking my father-" Tyrion began and the crowd gasped frowning upon Tyrion's foul accusations as they believed Dove's every word.

"Enough Tyrion!" Tywin yelled and stood up "You will only speak when allowed, now stop throwing such sordid remarks at my wife who is clearly distressed"

"It's ok my Lord husband, let Tyrion make his remarks I've had worst" Dove smiled and raised a few laughs.

Oberyn grinned at how well Dove could win over the crowd, and he, Varys, Cersei and those who knew the trial was a set up were impressed at how well Dove could act.

Dove returned to her seat and the trail continued. Loras leaned over to whisper to Dove.

"I nearly wanted to give you a round of applause"

"Tywin asked me to approach Cersei to see if I could help, I merely did as I was bid and to an extent it was the truth" Dove whispered back not for a moment liking what she had done but she had needed to do it to survive in the game of thrones besides she did not believe in the Gods she was sworn to be nothing but truthful to.

The trail dragged on.

Dove's back was beginning to ache from holding her posture and her stomach was twisting with hunger, she hoped the interval would be soon. Loras looked at his older sister and rolled his eyes before he pretended to fall asleep, Margaery elbowed him hard in the arm and he stopped.

When finally Tywin called for the interval Dove sighed relieved as Tywin made his way over to her.

"My Lady" He said smugly and Dove took his arm.

"My Lord" Dove purred

As they swooped out of the hall arm in arm everyone watched them, believing that had not seen a truer King and Queen walk amongst them in a very long while.

* * *

"The throne suited you" Dove grinned popping a red grape into her mouth.

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that" Tywin replied sternly

"We were all thinking it" Dove smiled

Tywin looked at her amused.

"You look very…regal today I'm glad I commissioned for you to have new dresses" He paused "Also you're a very good actress I was impressed"

"Thank you Tywin" Dove smiled and added more honey to her bread before taking a small mouthful.

"Shall we have a little wager Dove?" Tywin asked

Dove frowned at him unsure of his change of direction.

"I wager Jamie will be along shortly to beg for Tyrion's life" Tywin stated

"He wouldn't dare" Dove said bemused

"Humour me" Tywin smirked

"Fine but if he doesn't come and I win, you can teach me how to sword fight" Dove said mischievously

"Deal" Tywin said abruptly

Jamie stormed into the room; Dove sighed and pouted slightly at Tywin.

"You've condemned your own son to death" Jamie said lowly

"I've condemned no one the trial is not over" Tywin stated

Dove took another bite of her bread; mildly think that she was getting dinner and a show.

"This isn't a trial it's farce, Cersei has manipulated everything and you know it" Jamie said clearly trying to keep his temper in check.

"I know nothing of the sort" Tywin replied exasperated

"You've always hated Tyrion"

"He killed his King!" Tywin replied raising his voice and Dove tried not to choke on her wine at how certain Tywin sounded, she had clearly underestimated his lying skills.

"As did I! Do you know the last order the Mad King gave me? To bring him your head, I saved your life so you could dally with a Tyrell harlot and murder my brother"

Dove cleared her throat and Jamie looked at her "Meaning no offence my Lady"

"Don't worry about it Jamie I'm often called a harlot" Dove replied and smiled amused at Jamie before popping another grape in her mouth.

"He won't be murdered it will be justice" Tywin interrupted

"Justice!" Jamie cried outraged

Dove thought he had a point but remained silent as the tension thickened between Tywin and Jamie.

"I preforming my sworn duty as Hand of the King, if Tyrion is found guilty he will be punished accordingly" Tywin replied simply

"He'll be executed-"

"He'll be punished accordingly!" Tywin interrupted Jamie, raising his voice.

Dove looked between Jamie and Tywin, thinking Jamie was brave and a little naive to argue with Tywin but she could understand Jamie's argument. If it was Loras in place of Tyrion she would be arguing with Mace until the last moment, but then Mace hated her not Loras.

"Once you said family is what lives on, all that lives on. You told me about a dynasty that would last a thousand years what happens to your dynasty if Tyrion dies and Dove doesn't give you sons? I'm a Kingsguard forbidden by oath to carry on the family line" Jamie stated

"I'm well aware of your oath that is why Dove is sat beside me; she's young and fertile and _will_ give me heirs. Considering I have this why would I spare my grandson's killer?"

Dove looked at Tywin uneasy about why Tywin would favour what she had to offer so highly.

"You're family line could survive through me. I'll leave Kingsguard and take my place as your son and heir if you let Tyrion live" Jamie offered

"Done" Tywin said not even hesitating

A realisation crossed Jamie's face as he realised he had just played right into Tywin's hands. Dove was looking at Tywin alarmed at how quickly he had taken up Jamie's offer almost as if she no longer mattered.

"When the testimony is concluded and the guilty verdict rendered, Tyrion will be given the chance to speak, he'll plead for mercy and I'll allow him to join the Nightswatch and in three days' time he will depart for Castle Black and live out his days at the wall.

"You'll remove your white cloak immediately, you will leave Kings Landing to resume your rightful place at Casterly Rock, you will marry a suitable woman and father children named Lannister and you'll never turn your back on your family again"

Dove and Jamie looked at Tywin both feeling used. Jamie was being used to give Tywin his dynasty whilst Dove was simply Tywin's backup plan.

"You have my word" Jamie sighed

"And you have mine" Tywin replied

Jamie exited leaving a furious Dove and smug Tywin alone.

"How long have you been planning that?" Dove hissed "Since Tyrion was arrested?"

"Yes" Tywin replied knowing Dove was really too intelligent to lie to.

"Then why marry me if you're just going to throw me and our children aside for your golden boy?" Dove asked glaring at Tywin.

Tywin took a drink of his wine realising he had forgotten how exasperating he found women when they became enraged.

"Jamie is my first born and we don't know if any child I have by you will make it to adulthood. We don't even know if you will have a son"

Dove shook her head slightly trying not to laugh resentfully. Her green eyes fixed Tywin with an indignant glare, Tywin held her gaze unfazed.

"Let's not forget you'll get Highgarden and its wealth. Is that the real reason you married me besides getting to fuck me when you want?" Dove hissed

"Dove" Tywin growled in warning

"How long have you been planning this Tywin, is this the whole reason you went along with the plan to dispose of Joffrey?" Dove said unable to contain her anger

Tywin didn't reply and instead stared coolly at her. Dove took a deep breath hurt that Tywin had seemingly just used her.

"It is isn't it? Well more fool me for thinking Tywin Lannister would actually want to marry me; after all I'm just some pretty Tyrell harlot, why would you want me? My grandmother saw a good marriage and a way for you to carry on your family line but you just saw me as something that sweetened the deal"

Tywin stood up and towered over Dove who looked unyieldingly into his eyes. Tywin rested his hand on the back of Dove's chair and leaned closer to her, Dove didn't flitch although her stomach knotted uneasily.

The gongs sounded.

Tywin and Dove glared challengingly at each other for a moment longer before Tywin spoke.

"We will discuss this later" He growled

* * *

_**Thanks for your previous reviews, please review again!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_A dove flew peacefully through the woods, the jade leaves stood close together and an eerie light filtered through the trees which cast peculiar shadows. The atmosphere in the woods seemed charged with malice but the dove seemed oblivious and continued to fly contentedly its white feathers standing out in the woods. _

_The dove heard the rustle of nearby leaves and a snap of a branch, so it slowly fluttered down to the ground where it patiently waited for its hunter to emerge. _

_The dove heard a snarl before a beast pounced on it capturing the dove between its paws. The dove made no move to fight off the beast and instead stared into the beast's eyes, lion eyes. A golden lion snarled at the dove between its paws revealing long sharp teeth but still the dove did not try to fly away._

_The lion stopped snarling at the dove and regarded it curiously, he slowly opened his paws and the dove fluttered only a few paces away. The lion stalked closer to the dove but it did not move, the lion lay down before the dove to inspect it._

_The lion nudged the dove with its paw and the dove ruffled its feathers indignantly and pecked the lion displeased. The lion roared and slashed at the dove which flew up to the trees with a cry, it was not wounded although it left a trail of several white feathers._

_The dove would not come down although the lion looked up guiltily at it and instead flew to the next tree. The lion gave up and went to walk away when the dove heard a noise, the lion had not heard the threat but the dove swooped down before the lion to warn and protect it from the danger. _

_The dove hooted at the lion in alarm as the whistling of arrows could be heard._

"Dove!"

Margaery was shaking Dove.

"Dove wake up!"

Dove sat bolt upright.

"Dove it was just a dream, you're ok" Margaery tried to reassure Dove who was looking confused at her surroundings.

"There was a dove and a lion-" Dove stuttered

"It's ok there is only you and me, do you want me to send for Tywin?" Margaery asked.

"No!" Dove cried "No don't I'm fine"

"You were screaming" Margaery said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at her sister, she wanted to send for Tywin she had been scared when Dove refused to wake up, it was rare for her to have nightmares anymore.

Dove lay back down.

"Bad dream that's all, I'm sorry I woke you go back to bed" Dove smiled reassuringly at Margaery but Dove was thankful for the darkness hiding the fact she was trembling.

* * *

Loras and Dove had gone our riding together in the Kingswood. There was a light breeze making the sun more bearable and lifting Dove's hair around her.

"You can tell winter is on its way" Loras commented

"I know I can't wait to go home to Highgarden" Dove stated "I wouldn't want to spend winter here"

"Won't Tywin want you at Casterly Rock?" Loras asked frowning slightly at his sister

"Oh he will but at the moment he would have to drag me there" Dove snarled determined

"He would actually do that" Loras laughed

"I know he would" Dove replied pouting slightly

"I take it things still tense between you" Loras inquired

"I'm not speaking to him" Dove stated as she patted Thunder's neck

"How long do you give him?" Loras asked knowing Dove's tactic in making Tywin come to her.

"Until tomorrow but I could be wrong" Dove shrugged

"We've all seen the way he looks at you and you at him" Loras turned and gave Dove one of his knowing looks.

"Don't look at me like that" Dove pouted

"Do you love him?" Loras asked bluntly

Dove paused and looked back at their guards to make sure they were still far enough away not to hear their conversation.

"I-I think I do, Loras" Dove admitted

"My sister in love!" Loras cried

"Loras!" Dove laughed

"Have you told Tywin?" Loras asked

"Of course not he'd probably laugh at me" Dove replied her smile fading slightly

"Don't be so sure" Loras said giving his sister another knowing look

"Don't you tell anyone else, even Margaery-" Dove began warningly

"I won't don't worry, we always keep each other's secrets anyway ever since we were children" Loras stated and both he and Dove smiled simultaneously

"Yes it seemed at one point it was you and me against the world, now look at us" Dove smiled but there was almost a bitter sweetness to it.

"Our little sister is to be Queen and you're a leading player in this game" Loras grinned

"And you're to be Kingsguard. Is Kingsguard what you truly desire Loras? I can talk to Tywin if you want something else" Dove inquired looking at her brother slightly worried.

"Thank you Dove but no I want to be Kingsguard, I've always wanted to be"

"I know it's just I don't want you to be trapped" Dove sighed

"Don't worry about me, can't you remember us when we were younger, you, Margaery and I all said what we wanted most?" Loras asked his eyes lighting up with affection at the memory

"Yes I can, I remember because it was during that summer storm and Margaery was afraid so we came to your room" Dove smiled remembering

"Yes you always looked at me for protection, why?" Loras asked

"Your my brother I naturally look to you to defend me" Dove grinned

"Yes and I failed miserably" Loras replied suddenly very serious, he'd always felt some guilt regarding what had happened to Dove in the past although she had always reassured him that he did not need to be.

"No you didn't, let's not talk about that anyway" Dove shuddered slightly "Now what did you say you wanted most?" Dove replied diverting Loras attention back to their desires

"To find love or be Kingsguard, gosh it sounds so pathetic now" Loras laughed

"No it doesn't, you did find love didn't you?" Dove asked Loras tentatively

"Renly, I loved him and it was my fault he died" Loras said bitterly and tears filled his eyes

"No it wasn't Loras, from what I heard it was Stannis and you'll have your revenge one day" Dove replied firmly but reassuringly at the same time.

"I will, when I get the chance I'll shove a sword through Stannis' heart" Loras paused "Oberyn invited you to Dorne didn't he; I want to visit Dorne one day"

"Why Dorne?" Dove laughed at Loras sudden change in conversation topic

"They except people like me" Loras said simply

Dove looked at her brother sharply.

"You're no different from anyone else Loras, well except you're better looking, kinder and good with a sword. How many times do Margaery and I have to tell you, there is nothing wrong with you Loras; you don't have to go to Dorne to be accepted because your family accepts you and that is all that should matter.

"If I ever hear anyone make distasteful comments about you, I'll make a note of their name because I'm a Lannister now and Lannister's always pay their debts" Dove said her green eyes were cold

"Thank you sister" Loras smiled reaching over and pushing his sister's shoulder affectionately

"You're welcome, what does grandmother say you're 'a sword swallower through and through' and that's nothing to be ashamed of" Dove said her eyes returning to their natural mischievous gleam

Loras laughed.

"Now back to what we wanted most, Margaery-" Dove began

"Wanted to be Queen" Both Dove and Loras said simultaneously

The siblings laughed at how well they knew their little sister.

"I can't remember what you wanted, was it love?" Loras asked frowning slightly trying to remember

"No although that was my second choice" Dove stated

"What did you want most?" Loras questioned grinning at Dove

Dove's mood seemed to shift from playful to serious as her eyes ignited with inner fire. She turned and looked at Loras her green eyes gleaming with something unreadable.

"Power" She breathed

* * *

Tyrion looked up intrigued when he saw Dove enter his cell.

"Lady Dove Lannister" He said sarcastically

"Tyrion" Dove grinned

"What do you want?" Tyrion asked not hiding the exasperation from his voice

"I brought you wine" Dove said but Tyrion didn't like that mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Is it poisoned?" He asked bluntly

"Of course not, why would I when so many would happily do it for me? Now you said you would love to watch everyone choke on poison" Dove shook her head good naturedly at him

Tyrion smiled "Yes well maybe I was a tad dramatic"

"Just a smidge" Dove smirked and sat down next to Tyrion on the bench, she held out the wine skin.

"No I don't trust you" Tyrion remarked

"Fair enough" Dove shrugged and took a drink of the wine herself "You see not poisoned" She grinned and held it out for Tyrion "Come on its Arbor gold"

Tyrion took it after all it had been awhile since he had decent wine "Let's toast to your acting skills" He grinned and took a drink.

Dove smiled at Tyrion her fierce green eyes dancing with amusement.

"I did what needed to be done" She stated simply

"You condemned Sansa" Tyrion snapped

Dove rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Oh please Tyrion, do you honestly believe I would condemn Sansa if I didn't know she was safe?"

Tyrion looked sharply at Dove.

"You know where Sansa is?" He asked quickly

Dove gave Tyrion a knowing look, thinking that it was rather obvious where Sansa would go but she never voiced where as she wanted Sansa to remain safe.

"I know that my grandmother and Tywin wanted her to go to Highgarden, but they were naïve to think she would get out of Kings Landing without facing Cersei's wrath" Dove stated

"So you made sure she got out" Tyrion said quite impressed

"Now why on earth would I do that?" Dove asked putting her hand on her heart feigning innocence

"Because you're more cunning than everyone realises" Tyrion stated

"Oh no Tyrion you overestimate me, I simply realised that Highgarden would not be a safe place for Sansa nothing more, I have no idea where the girl is" Dove grinned at Tyrion her eyes gleaming slyly

"Then how do you know she is safe?" Tyrion asked trying to outsmart her

"Because we cannot find her" Dove replied quickly pursing her lips playfully at Tyrion

Tyrion looked at Dove finally realising what his father really liked about her, yes she was pretty with those soft chocolate curls and delicious figure but it was that intelligence mingled with cunning that had captured Tywin's interest.

"Why are you here Dove?" Tyrion sighed

"I wanted to apologise, that business with Shae was malicious and disgusting. No one should have to witness the person they love turning publically against them and humiliating them, whilst their father and sister try not to laugh" Dove's eyes gleamed with a cool anger

"You didn't approve?" Tyrion asked bitterly

"It was distasteful, I told Tywin so but he disagreed informing me it was what you deserved"

"My loving father" Tyrion mumbled and pressed his lips together

"We're not so different you and I, Tyrion. We are both despised by our fathers, both in last place to our siblings however we both understand how this game is played and we are quite good at it" Dove smiled at Tyrion

"Yes look at how good I am at it, I'm in a cell" Tyrion laughed and gestured to his surroundings

"But you denied Tywin the satisfaction of sending you to the Wall and I'm sure your champion will triumph if you are as innocent as you claim" Dove's green eyes twinkled with amusement

"Yes we should pray to the Gods that my champion survives" Tyrion said before taking a long drink of wine

"I don't believe in the Gods" Dove shrugged

"Then I shall have to pray on my own for Oberyn's safety" Tyrion sighed

"Oberyn?" Dove queried sharply

"Yes Oberyn volunteered to be my champion" Tyrion stated surprised Dove didn't already know

Dove's eyes locked into Tyrion's furiously

"He what?" She snarled

* * *

**_Thanks for your previous reviews, please review again!_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Just a short update for now, but Oberyn is in trouble!**_

* * *

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in" Oberyn called setting down his quill and looking up from his letters.

Dove stormed into the room in a swirl of silver, the silver in her green eyes stood out more than usual due to her silver Highgarden dress, Oberyn leaned back in his chair to admire Dove as she marched toward him with her soft brown curls bouncing loosely around her.

Dove reached Oberyn and slapped him across the face.

The sound of the slap echoed around the still room and Oberyn's head tilted right at the impact. He looked up surprised at Dove who was glaring at him.

"Hello to you too" Oberyn said amused

"Are you deranged?" Dove hissed trying to ignore her stinging hand

"And here was me thinking you weren't speaking to me" Oberyn grinned his dark eyes fixing into Dove's furious ones

"What possessed you to be Tyrion's champion? You will die" Dove cried wanting to shake some sense into Oberyn.

"I'm touched by your concern" Oberyn smirked and stood up.

Oberyn towered over Dove; he playfully twirled one of Dove's curls around his finger. Dove slapped his hand away.

"Don't play games Oberyn! This is the Mountain-"

"Who murdered my sister and her children, this is my opportunity to get revenge don't you see?" Oberyn hissed and cupped Dove's face in his hands

Dove pushed him roughly away "I see that you're going to die Oberyn" She hissed and ran her hands through her hair exasperated.

Oberyn looked at her amused "I didn't realise my life meant so much to you"

"You know that's not true" Dove sighed

Oberyn walked closer to Dove and pulled her against him, his hand firm on her exposed back.

"You're sexy when you're angry" Oberyn breathed

"Don't start Oberyn" Dove sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why not Tywin isn't here to see?" Oberyn grinned, his dark eyes twinkling with flirtation.

"As much as I like you Oberyn I would never betray Tywin" Dove replied pulling out of Oberyn's embrace

"Then why are you here?" Oberyn questioned

"Because I still care about you and fighting the Mountain is a mistake" Dove said calmly

"I will finally have my justice, I will kill that monster. That is not a mistake" Oberyn said quickly his voice slightly raised

"But you could die!" Dove shouted

Oberyn and Dove both remained silent for a moment, before Oberyn broke the silence.

"I'm willing to risk it for Elia" He said seriously

"Please don't do this Oberyn" Dove said stepping forward; she rested her hands on Oberyn's chest and looked into his eyes imploringly.

Oberyn smiled slightly and gently tucked a lock of Dove's hair behind her ear "I have to, but how about I make you a promise? I promise I will kill the Mountain and return to you"

"You can't promise that-" Dove began

"I swear it" Oberyn interrupted determined

Oberyn cupped Dove's cheek; she brought her hand upward and gently removed his hand.

"Oberyn you know I can't be waiting for you even if you do win" She stated

"Maybe not now, but Tywin is an old man and you're very young and beautiful" Oberyn grinned

"What are you saying?" Dove asked arching her eyebrow.

"When you're a widow allow me to find you and not make you a widow" Oberyn said suggestively

"Oberyn-" Dove sighed

"Do you know that when I first met you I initially wanted to seduce you into bed to have a little revenge on Tywin?" Oberyn interrupted

"The thought had occurred to me" Dove replied pursing her lips playfully

"But then the strangest thing happened, I fell for my enemy's girl. My plan to seduce you failed as you unknowingly bewitched me" Oberyn said honestly

Dove blinked unsure whether Oberyn was being truthful or not but his eyes shone with honesty, Dove shook her head slightly before making her reply.

"Oberyn this was never meant to happen, you and I-"

"Maybe it was meant to happen little rose, maybe all this was already intended. I come to the capital, I meet you, and then I have my opportunity to finally get justice for my sister. It all seems far too coincidental" Oberyn chuckled

"Coincidences happen" Dove shrugged

"You don't feel like a coincidence, in fact it feels like the beginning of love" Oberyn informed her

"Oberyn-" Dove began exasperated

"I know it is dangerous for you to reply but if you honestly feel something for me-" Oberyn began his eyes gleaming with mischief

"Oberyn I care about you but anything more than that I don't know" Dove told Oberyn truthfully

"How about we find out if there is something more?" Oberyn asked his eyes burning with flirtation

Oberyn tilted his head downward his lips a breath away from Dove's, a part of her wanted to kiss Oberyn but another part of her screamed that she loved Tywin not Oberyn. Dove quickly turned her cheek and Oberyn smiled before kissing her pink cheek gently.

"I can't Oberyn, I love Tywin" Dove whispered

Oberyn released her slightly disappointed "He will never love you, I could-"

"Precisely Oberyn you 'could', you don't now. Right now you don't love me Oberyn you love the idea of me" Dove smiled sadly

"That's not true" Oberyn sighed

Dove crossed her arms and frowned slightly at Oberyn.

"You don't know me to love me Oberyn, I'm sorry but I can't risk everything I have with Tywin for uncertainties, you know I'm carrying his child" Dove said finality lacing her voice.

Oberyn let out a long breath, Tywin had managed to take yet another thing from him although Dove was technically Tywin's first.

"Such a waste, he really doesn't deserve you" Oberyn replied almost indifferently

Dove rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Oberyn, her playful green eyes looking directly into Oberyn's.

"And I don't deserve you, find someone who does and love them" Dove smiled and teasingly pushed Oberyn's shoulder.

"If only it was that simple" Oberyn chuckled

Dove went on her tiptoes and kissed Oberyn's cheek "I wish we had met sooner, truly I do"

"So do I" Oberyn smirked

Dove stepped away slightly heavy heartedly and walked toward the door.

"Dove" Oberyn called and Dove spun around "I meant what I said when you're a widow"

Dove smiled.

"Don't die on me Oberyn" She smirked

* * *

_**I never actually planned for Oberyn and Dove to develop a kind of relationship, I initially was just going to have the scene between Oberyn and Dove at the Purple Wedding and leave it there. So when Dove says "Oberyn this was never meant to happen, you and I-" that is actually true! I hope you liked Dove and Oberyn moments.**_

_**But don't worry Tywin and Dove are the main focus of the next chapter. I wonder if they can resolve their little lovers tiff, keep reading and find out! I'll try and update soon! Thank you for following and favouriting my fic and a big thank you for your previous kind reviews, please keep reviewing!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Thank you for your previous reviews, please keep reviewing! Sorry this took longer than I thought but enjoy!_**

* * *

_Dear Grandmother,_

_I hope you are well, I wish I was in Highgarden with you the gardens here are so dreary and they do not have a single decent bloom. I have good news though and you are the only person who I have told but I am with child. _

_I have not told Tywin yet we are having a bit of a lovers tiff at the moment, I know I shouldn't but he stung my emotions so I'll let him suffer a bit longer until I forgive him. Alongside this Oberyn Martell practically declared his love for me and seems to want to marry me when I'm widowed. Men!_

_Loras and Margaery are well, things are going as planned between Margaery and Tommen do not worry. Cersei still hates me but she seems to have not warmed to Margaery but something close to exception. _

_The trial was very tedious as you predicted however it was rather amusing to watch Tyrion and Tywin rival each other, of course I did my duty and was a witness against Tyrion. Our little plans remain undetected and Loras wished to applaud my acting skills._

_Oberyn is to be Tyrion's champion against Cersei's champion the Mountain, after Tyrion rather dramatically demanded a trial by combat. Oberyn seems to be under the illusion he is not going to die, it is a shame I do quite like Oberyn but he's not Tywin._

_You were right all along grandmother I am in love with that arrogant, cold…fascinating husband of mine. I have confessed my feelings to Loras and now you alone, I know love is a dangerous emotion to have in this game of thrones._

_Reply soon grandmother I miss you, truly I do. I hope Tywin will allow me to return home once he knows I'm carrying his child before I have to make my way to Casterly Rock, we can discuss baby names as long as you promise not to suggest ridiculous names like my own, I don't think Tywin would appreciate a child named Hawk. _

_All my love,_

_Dove Lannister_

* * *

"My lady" A handmaiden interrupted

"What is it?" Dove asked as she sealed the letter with her rose seal, she should change it to the Lannister seal but she didn't have the heart yet.

"A letter from your lord husband" The handmaiden replied holding it out for Dove.

Dove took it looking at the handmaiden carefully.

"You're the Queen's spy aren't you?" Dove asked and the handmaiden looked alarmed at her "Don't deny it I know you are, what is your name?"

"Lysille, my lady" She replied her shy brown eyes looking everywhere but Dove.

"What a pretty name" Dove smiled warmly at her but her green eyes gleamed slyly.

"Thank you my lady" Lysille replied unsure about Dove's sudden interest in her

"Tell me Lysille what do people say about me?" Dove asked calmly

"My lady?" Lysille questioned slightly alarmed

Dove fixed Lysille with a knowing look, raising an elegant eyebrow at her "You must know after all it's your job to listen to everything" She smirked

Lysille hesitated before realising that it was best to answer Dove.

"A lot of what people say is positive, they think you are beautiful, smart-"

"Yes, yes but what negative things do they say?" Dove interrupted a smile tugging on the corner of her lips

"They call you a-a-a-" Lysille began to stutter not knowing how Dove would react.

Dove sighed rather exasperated.

"Whore? Harlot? Come on I'm sure I've heard worse from my father" She encouraged

Lysille took a deep breath and knotted her hands together that were shaking slightly with nerves; Dove Lannister's fierce gaze on her was unnerving.

"It is only those who despise the Tyrell family that do not like you, everyone else admires you. They call you a whore who used harlot tricks to seduce Lord Tywin and the only reason he married you was because he either impregnated you or you tricked him"

Dove laughed softly.

"Ah well that is not too bad, thank you for your honesty. If you no longer wish to work for the Queen you could always work for me, I wouldn't threaten or hurt you or hold whatever Cersei has over you" Dove paused as Lysille blinked at her "You don't have to reply, don't worry"

Lysille smiled softly at Dove mildly surprised at the offer, although Dove could snap at her and often shoo her away she was not cruel to her like Cersei, perhaps it would be more advantageous to work for the Tyrell sister.

Dove had returned her attention back to her letter and opened it.

* * *

_Dove,_

_I do not approve of your refusal of my past invitations; do I have to remind you that you have a duty to fulfil? _

_You will dine with me tonight._

_Regards,_

_Lord Tywin Lannister  
Hand of the King  
Protector of the realm  
Lord Paramount of the Westerlands  
Warden of the West  
Lord of Casterly Rock_

* * *

Dove glared at the letter before making her reply.

* * *

_Tywin,_

_I sadly have to decline your invitation, I have pressing matters to attend too, such as needing to brush my hair and count my dresses._

_My duty to be your second choice, do you mean? Enjoy dining alone my love._

_Your loving wife,_

_Lady Dove Lannister  
Formally of House Tyrell  
Lady of Casterly Rock  
Heir to Highgarden  
The Rose of Highgarden_

* * *

Dove smirked as she sealed it.

"Here Lysille take that to my husband" Dove instructed and picked up her letter to her grandmother not trusting Lysille to deliver it without opening it "I'm just taking this letter for my grandmother when I return I expect a bath to be waiting"

"Yes my lady, rose oil as usual?" Lysille asked

"Yes I am a Tyrell after all" Dove grinned

* * *

Dove was alone in her chambers bathing, Margaery was dining with Loras and Mace so Dove had declined joining them, she was not in the mood to be insulted by her loving father.

Dove had shooed away the handmaidens and simply let the water fragrant with roses soothe her. There were actually rose petals in the bath, although Dove had not asked for them Lysille had procured some.

She seemed the only handmaiden who didn't constantly have to be ordered to do something and Dove hoped she would work for her as yes Lysille had her uses but Dove also knew that it would annoy Cersei to lose her spy.

Dove grinned at that thought and positioned herself into a more comfortable position. She had just closed her eyes when the door slammed open.

Dove spun around and faced a furious Tywin, he marched into the room and turned and bolted the door. Dove's stomach dropped as Tywin turned to her clutching her letter. His green and gold eyes fixed into hers coolly.

"My loving wife" Tywin snarled sarcastically

Dove put her back to Tywin and picked up her wash cloth "Lord Tywin" She replied sweetly and began to hum the 'Rains of Castamere'.

"Can I ask why you have refused my invitation once again?" Tywin asked not masking the cold fury from his voice

"You know why" Dove hissed realising the window was her only means of escape now Tywin had bolted the door.

Dove took a breath and submerged her head in the water; she held it as long as she could before rising again. Tywin was stood beside the tub when she emerged pushing her wet hair off her face.

"How long are you planning to behave like a child?" Tywin asked narrowing his eyes at her

"Hmm for a bit longer" Dove smiled and picked up her bottle of hair lotion but Tywin snatched it from her.

"You're infuriating" He growled

"So are you" Dove snarled back.

They glared at each other.

"Please give me the bottle" Dove sighed

Tywin examined the bottle before pouring the lotion into his palm. He stood closer and wordlessly ran his hands over Dove's hair; Dove closed her eyes as Tywin began massaging the lotion into her hair surprised at his tenderness.

"You have beautiful hair" Tywin commented

"I thought you preferred blondes" Dove mumbled revelling in Tywin's touch

"I did until I met you" Tywin said before Dove heard him walk away

Dove smiled slightly at the comment before she heard Tywin return. Dove opened her eyes just as Tywin poured a full jug of cold water over her head.

Dove squealed and squeezed her eyes shut as cold water dripped down her. She parted her curtain of hair and looked angrily at Tywin who was smirking at her.

"Tywin Lannister!" She cried outraged before bursting out laughing "I can't believe you just did that, and you called my behaviour childish" Dove laughed and splashed water at him.

Tywin chuckled as the water narrowly missed him; he stepped closer to Dove and grasped her chin making her look into his eyes.

"We have both been childish now I think it is time for us to move on" Tywin said simply and ran his thumb across Dove's cheek.

Dove sighed at Tywin, she wanted to stay mad at him until he apologised. But she knew that was impractical, Tywin wouldn't apologise and in a way although it stung Dove knew there was logic in Tywin wanting Jamie to be his heir.

"Yes it is time" She sighed

"Good" Tywin smirked

"Now are you going to watch me bathe or are you going to join me?" Dove asked Tywin smiling playfully at him.

* * *

Dove rested her back against Tywin's chest almost falling asleep in his embrace.

"If I stink of roses when I get out of this bath-"

"You won't and if you do it only lasts for a couple of hours, you have to rub the oil into your skin to make the scent last like I do" Dove grinned

"Good I don't want anyone thinking I've gone soft" Tywin mumbled as Dove entwined her fingers with his.

"No one would dare" Dove giggled and lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed the back of his hand

"True" Tywin smirked

Dove managed to agilely turn so she was facing Tywin, water splashed over the sides as Dove sat astride Tywin. She ran her hands over his chest before they rested on his shoulders.

"I missed you" Dove admitted biting her lip and looking almost shyly away.

Tywin smirked and tucked a strand of Dove's hair behind her ear "You shouldn't have argued with me then"

"I have a right to argue with you I'm your wife" Dove replied her eyes twinkling teasingly

"Don't remind me" Tywin chuckled and rolled his eyes

"Hey!" She cried in protest and playfully punched his shoulder.

Tywin pulled Dove closer against him "I guess I'm stuck with you" He smirked

"Yes you are" Dove grinned and kissed him fleetingly

Tywin admired the siren before him, he was tempted to scold her for visiting Tyrion and Oberyn without his permission but both were short term issues. Tywin was sure Oberyn wouldn't survive the duel and therefore Tyrion would be executed, Dove's visits to them were a minor problem now with their deaths looming and Tywin would rather keep Dove content now and scold her later.

Tywin brought his hand to the back of Dove's neck and Dove leaned in as Tywin brought his lips to hers. Dove sighed against Tywin's lips as his hands ran across her back, their kiss deepened as the absence they had felt the past days collided with need and passion.

Tywin teeth captured Dove's full bottom lip and nipped it gently, she gasped before kissing him back hard. Tywin's hand entwined in her wet hair and tugged on it, Dove pulled away and looked deep into Tywin's eyes her own burning seductively.

"Have you missed me?" Dove questioned her voice low and suggestive as she wiggled in Tywin's lap.

Tywin shook his head smirking at Dove before he lifted her and gently eased her onto his erect manhood. Dove gasped as Tywin filled her and closed her eyes, Tywin cupped her face in his hands and Dove opened her eyes.

"Yes" Tywin hissed before kissing her roughly

* * *

"You need to unbolt the door" Dove yawned

They were laid on Dove's bed; Dove rested her head on Tywin's solid chest her finger tracing small circles on his stomach.

"Why?" Tywin asked kissing the top of Dove's head

"Margaery won't be able to get in" Dove smiled

"Why do I have to unbolt the door?"

"Because you locked it so I couldn't get away and you could have your wicked way with me" Dove grinned and climbed on Tywin's lap.

Tywin pushed her over so he was on top "If I remember correctly you were more than willing"

"Yes I'm just too weak to resist" Dove smirked

Tywin shook his head at Dove before he noticed the dark rings under her eyes; he frowned slightly and ran his thumb across her cheek.

"Have you not been sleeping?" Tywin inquired sternly

Dove flushed slightly "Um no"

"Why?"

"I don't want to sleep because it makes me dream, and my dreams make me scream" Dove admitted

"How long has this been happening?" Tywin asked indifferently

"Since we quarrelled" Dove whispered

Tywin regarded Dove surprised but he could tell she wasn't lying; he abruptly stood up clearing his throat.

"I better unbolt that door" He declared

Dove sighed at Tywin's indifference and blew a strand of hair off her face.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Thank you for your previous reviews please review again!_**

* * *

_Sansa_

"_Who were your new friends?" Sansa asked Baelish_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_You said that you replaced the Lannister's but with whom?" Sansa enquired _

_Baelish paused before deciding to give Sansa a little information._

"_One of them is a Lannister now; you might know her, young, beautiful and a very intelligent woman" Baelish smirked_

_Sansa hesitated for a moment._

"_She's called the Rose of Highgarden" Baelish encouraged _

"_Dove Tyrell" Sansa said rather amazed_

"_Dove Lannister now but yes, she is a powerful woman and only a few realise it. Lady Olenna and Lord Tywin wanted you to go to Highgarden after the wedding but Dove and I had other ideas"_

"_But Dove invited me to Highgarden" Sansa replied confused_

"_Yes she did quite clever of her really; she has made it so she looks blameless" Baelish grinned slightly admiring Dove's move _

"_But why would she go against Lord Tywin and Lady Olenna?" Sansa asked not quite comprehending_

"_Because she liked you and realised that you wouldn't make it to Highgarden without facing Cersei's wrath, so we made another arrangement" Baelish informed Sansa_

"_Why would you make an alliance with Dove?" Sansa replied frowning slightly_

"_Why wouldn't I? When I met her at Highgarden I knew I wanted her as an ally, with her grandmother of course. She is cunning, intelligent, and knows how the game of thrones is played. __She proved that by marrying Lord Tywin a man famed for his celibacy since his wife died. It is one thing to seduce such a powerful man it is another thing entirely to marry him" Baelish smirked_

"_But why would she risk so much to get me out of Kings Landing?"_

"_As I said she liked you"_

_Sansa regarded Baelish knowing that wasn't the only reason Dove helped him get her out of Kings Landing but she didn't push him._

* * *

Dove opened her eyes sleepily; her hand was resting in the empty space that had been occupied by Tywin. She realised he must have left quite early as the sheets were cold; Dove sat up just as Margaery walked into the room.

"Oh you're finally awake it's nearly noon, Tywin left hours ago" Margaery informed Dove

Dove stretched like a cat and grinned coyly at Margaery.

"I take it you two have kissed and made up, in more ways than one" Margaery raised an eyebrow at Dove

"Oh yes" Dove smiled remembering the feel of Tywin's feverish kisses on her. Dove's cheeks pinked slightly at the memory.

"You didn't wake up once last night clearly Tywin tired you out" Margaery shook her head at Dove.

"He certainly missed me" Dove grinned mischievously and stood up

Dove walked over to full length mirror she and Margaery shared and stood before it. Dove turned sideways her hands resting on lightly on her stomach.

"Would you look at that" Dove smiled softly as she noticed the slight curve of her stomach, it was barely noticeable to anyone else hence why Tywin hadn't seen but to Dove that tiny curve along with her tingling breasts really was a sign of a new beginning.

Dove looked over at Margaery whose mouth was slightly open "Am I going to be an aunt?" She gasped.

Dove nodded her head and Margaery squealed excitedly.

"You can't tell anyone I haven't told Tywin yet" Dove said hastily

"Of course don't worry" Margaery said barely able to contain her glee.

"Thank you" Dove beamed

Dove pulled on her robe and sat at her vanity humming the 'Rains of Castamere' as she began to brush her hair.

Margaery grinned at the softness in Dove's eyes it was unlike her to seem so unguarded even in Margaery's presence.

"I have some bad news" Margaery started feeling guilty knowing she would ruin Dove's good mood

"What?" Dove asked sharply her eyes becoming instantly guarded again.

"Father was really angry you refused to dine with him, so I told him you would lunch with him today instead" Margaery said sheepishly

Dove froze before her eyes narrowed.

"Margaery!" She cried slamming down her hairbrush

"I'm sorry but he was going to force you to dine with us last night if I didn't say that. He is your father Dove" Margaery stated

"I know but he hates me" Dove said trying to remain calm and putting her head in her hands.

"He doesn't" Margaery replied quickly

Dove gave Margaery a knowing look raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Don't look at me like that" Margaery sighed

* * *

Dove was sat at the table with Mace in stony silence.

"Yellow is an unusual dress colour for you" Mace stated

Dove looked coolly at Mace as she finished chewing her food before making her reply, Mace shifted uneasily under Dove's unyielding gaze and the corner of her mouth tilted upward.

"It is a cheerful colour and it stands out in a crowd" Dove said slowly

Dove was wearing a pale yellow and gold Highgarden style gown; her hair had been plaited with matching ribbon and the necklace Tywin had given her rested between her breasts.

"Oh yes I forgot you like to stand out" Mace smirked

"Why should I not stand out?" Dove asked rather exasperated

"Because it is more ladylike" Mace snapped

Dove rolled her eyes and popped a red berry into her mouth.

"That's an expensive looking necklace" Mace said just catching sight of Dove's necklace worried she had used the Tyrell money to buy it.

"Don't worry Tywin bought me it" Dove replied quickly trying not to laugh at Mace's panicked expression

"He must like you then" Mace scoffed

Dove laughed softly "He must"

"I can't think why but each to their own" Mace said unable to help himself

"Please don't start Mace" Dove sighed

"Who would have thought a man as great as Lord Tywin would like you?" Mace said not containing his amazement

"Grandmother did" Dove said shortly

They remained silent a moment before Mace broke it again.

"Our family has done well, my son a famous knight and to be Kingsguard, my eldest daughter is married to the most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms and my little Margaery is to be Queen" He said cheerfully

Dove tried not to roll her eyes at Mace; he was always listing what his children had achieved at every opportunity a lately.

"Let's not forget your new title as Master of Ships and Tywin's paper and quill fetcher" Dove said her eyes gleaming slyly.

"Lord Tywin discusses Small Council events with you?" Mace said amazed practically overlooking her snide comment.

"I'm his wife he discusses many things with me" Dove replied not being completely truthful but Tywin did discuss the Small Council meetings with her.

A servant came over to offer Dove wine "No water instead please" She said smiling dazzlingly at the servant.

"Is my wine not good enough for you?" Mace snapped

"No I'd just prefer water" Dove sighed

The servant returned with the water "Thank you" Dove said giving him another breath taking smile

"Don't flirt with the servants" Mace hissed

"I'm not I'm just smiling at them" Dove said tightly

"I know when you're flirting I've seen you do it enough times"

"Mace I wasn't flirting" Dove hissed tired of him barking at her.

Mace narrowed his eyes at Dove.

"What does Tywin see you; you're just a highborn harlot?" He barked unkindly

"He sees what you do not, now if you don't mind I'll take my leave if you're just going to insult me" Dove said and stood up

"Sit down!" Mace snapped standing up himself.

Dove hesitated defiantly before sitting back down.

"You may be Lord Tywin's wife but you're still my daughter" Mace smirked

"I thought I was 'no daughter of yours'" Dove replied sarcastically

"Yes but you still use my name"

"I use Tywin's name now not yours" Dove stood up "It gives me the right to not have to sit here to be insulted by a dim witted oaf" She snapped

Mace glared at her taking a step closer and pointing his finger at Dove.

"How dare you call me dim witted, you who is nothing more than a common whore-" Mace began raising his voice

Dove slapped him.

"I am Lady Dove Lannister, Lady of Casterly Rock and wife to the most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms" Dove shouted "Don't ever call me a whore again" She hissed

Dove stormed out of the room disappointed that she had let her temper get the better of her, but she had been called a whore too many times by Mace, she hated that word because of him.

Mace was left staring after Dove open mouthed and his hand clutching his stinging cheek.

* * *

Dove burst through Tywin's door.

"Are you unable to knock?" Tywin asked not even looking up

Dove reversed and knocked on the open door, Tywin laughed and looked up. Dove was leaning against the doorframe smiling cheekily at him.

"Happy now my Lord husband?" She grinned

"Better" Tywin smirked and returned his attention back to his work.

Dove rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to Tywin's desk.

"I just had a lovely chat with my father it resulted in me slapping him" Dove informed him

"You should have done it years ago" Tywin stated not looking up from his papers.

Dove sat on the edge of his desk.

"It felt good at the time but my hand hurts now" She sighed rubbing the palm of her hand.

Tywin lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Dove smiled affectionately at Tywin as he returned to his work.

"It's a beautiful day" Dove stated looking over at the blue sky through the window.

"It is" Tywin replied mildly

"We could go riding" Dove suggested

"I'm busy" Tywin responded indifferently

Dove sighed and snatched Tywin's quill from him, Tywin looked up as she snapped it in half.

Tywin leaned back in his chair regarding Dove who was looking playfully at him.

"You Tyrell women have a bad habit of breaking my quills" Tywin smirked

* * *

Dusk was just settling when Dove and Tywin walked arm in arm down the passageway only just returning from their ride. Dove was talking enthusiastically about Highgarden her free hand absentmindedly twirling the rose pendant Tywin had given her.

Tywin was listening dutifully to her his mouth betraying a small smile at how young her enthusiasm made her seem.

Oberyn rounded the corner and grinned at the couple, Dove felt Tywin's relaxed demeanour melt away as he resumed his usual cool and commanding manner as Oberyn closed in.

"Prince Oberyn" Tywin nodded his head

"Lord Tywin, Lady Dove" Oberyn said in greeting smiling warmly at Dove.

Dove frowned at Oberyn her hand squeezed Tywin's arm reassuringly. Tywin looked at her a wicked gleam in his eyes and Dove smiled slowly realising Tywin was up to something.

"Dove would you mind going up to my chambers without me?" Tywin asked

Oberyn cringed slightly at that image as Dove made her reply.

"Of course not but don't be too long" She said and smiled seductively at Tywin

"I won't I just want a word alone with Oberyn if he doesn't mind?" Tywin replied looking at Oberyn questioningly

"No, no" Oberyn smiled

"Don't keep me waiting" Dove stood on her tiptoes to kiss Tywin's cheek but he turned so she kissed him full on the mouth.

Tywin put his hand on the small of Dove's back and pushed her flush against him. Dove rested her hands lightly on Tywin's chest as he deepened their kiss.

Oberyn coughed gently knowing that by doing so he was giving Tywin exactly the reaction he wanted. Tywin broke the kiss trying not to grin triumphantly.

"I won't keep you waiting" Tywin smirked and he lightly kissed her forehead before releasing her. Dove's cheeks were flushed and she was slightly breathless, she smiled almost shyly at Tywin as she walked away.

"You boys play nice" Dove called mischievously over her shoulder.

Oberyn grinned at Tywin but his eyes had a dangerous glint to them. Tywin looked smugly at Oberyn as he waited for Dove to be out of earshot.

"I heard you're to be Tyrion's champion" Tywin declared

"I am and I intend to kill the Mountain so I can have justice for my sister, you remember her?" Oberyn said his dark eyes glaring into Tywin's resentfully.

Tywin tried not to laugh at Oberyn's hostility.

"Of course I promised to help you try and have justice for Elia if you were a judge and joined the Small Council" Tywin replied

Oberyn raised an eyebrow at Tywin.

"So the Mountain was your idea?" Oberyn asked

"I might have suggested it to Cersei" Tywin replied his eyes looking into Oberyn's amused

"Well it seems a Lannister does always pay their debts" Oberyn laughed slightly rather impressed.

Tywin pursed his lips in supressed amusement before he changed the subject.

"I believe you had a meeting with Dove the other day" Tywin stated

"I did she is a fascinating woman" Oberyn grinned

"She is indeed" Tywin smirked

"And so very beautiful it seems such a waste you have her all to yourself" Oberyn said trying to provoke Tywin

Tywin took a step closer to Oberyn looking him straight in the eye, rather glad he was taller than Oberyn.

"I'm only going to say this once Oberyn, you dare to try anything with my wife-"

"I already have" Oberyn interrupted

"Excuse me" Tywin replied his green eyes fierce.

"I tried to kiss her but she turned me down informing me she couldn't because she loved you" Oberyn shrugged

"You dared to try and kiss my wife" Tywin fists clenched as he absorbed this information but he was more than glad Dove had refused Oberyn.

"As I said she's so beautiful and you don't deserve such a woman" Oberyn said glaring slightly at Tywin.

"Deserve her or not Dove is mine not yours" Tywin said unemotionally

"Be careful Lord Tywin, Dove doesn't strike me as the kind of woman who would like to be demeaned to just your possession" Oberyn replied coolly

"It's a fact though Oberyn, Dove is my wife not your plaything like that whore you parade around with" Tywin snapped

"Dove is yours for now" Oberyn smirked

Tywin took a step closer to Oberyn and towered threateningly over him.

"Stay away from my wife" Tywin snarled lowly

Oberyn held Tywin's glare before he took a step back holding up his hands.

"As you wish" Oberyn grinned "She doesn't want me anyway she wants you"

Tywin didn't even bother to reply he just gave Oberyn one last glacial glare before walking away.

* * *

Tywin stormed through his door and quickly froze in his tracks.

Dove was sat on his table with only a sheet covering her.

"I thought we could reminisce" She breathed

Dove dropped the sheet revealing her naked body.

Tywin smirked his anger leaving him_ '…she wants you' _Oberyn's words echoed in his mind.

Tywin abruptly turned and bolted the door; he looked back into Dove's mischievous expression.

"Now do you want me to fuck you girl, is that why you are here?" Tywin asked echoing the first time he had asked her that.

"Yes Tywin I do want you to fuck me" Dove smiled sensually and stroked the table "On here perhaps"

* * *

_**Please review**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A shorter chapter for now but you're going to have to wait until after the next episode for another update, however I have wrote the ending...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dove woke up to an empty bed.

She sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily before climbing out of bed. Dove shivered and pulled on her gold silk robe Tywin had got her and went to find him.

Dove's bare feet padded on the stone floor as she tried to bring some order to her hair, one strand was insisting on standing straight up in the air and she was sure it must look ridiculous.

Tywin was sat at his desk his quill scratching away, the candle at the side of him was burning low.

Dove walked cautiously over and when she reached him she rested her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Come back to bed" She breathed

"I can't I have work to do" Tywin said shortly

"It's cold without you" Dove said playfully wrapping her arms around his neck

"Then get an extra blanket" Tywin snapped

"Don't be mean" Dove sighed and removed her arms.

"I have work to do because you distracted me" Tywin said a little harsher than he intended

"But I'm a nice distraction" Dove replied putting her hand on her heart dramatically and pretending to be offended but her eyes gleamed mischievously

Tywin smirked at her "Yes a nice distraction" He admitted "But still a distraction, I'm the Hand of the King I have a duty to fulfil"

"But you're my husband also" Dove whispered "It's late you can do this in the morning, I promise not to distract you I could even help if you'd like"

Tywin sighed and put down his quill.

"Go back to bed Dove" He said giving her a stern look.

"Not unless you come with me" Dove replied determinedly and crossed her arms.

They stared intensely at each other both unwilling to back down.

"Stubborn little thing aren't you" Tywin stated his voice mingled with irritation and affection

"Yes" Dove replied lifting her chin up slightly

Tywin regarded Dove vaguely amused at how young she looked as her lips betrayed a small pout.

"Fine you can help me" Tywin declared turning back to his papers

"Now?" Dove asked slightly surprised

Tywin gave her an exasperated look.

"Yes now, sit" He commanded

Dove sat down.

Tywin looked sharply at her and Dove sat up in her chair a little more knowing he was going to say something important.

"In the East a Targaryen girl has three dragons, an army of unsullied warriors and rules as Queen in Meeren. If she decides to come to here she will most likely burn you and me to ashes. Now how would you stop that from happening?"

Dove paused for a moment and Tywin watched her intently slightly curious on how she would handle things.

"I'd make sure she couldn't burn us" Dove mused

"You'd kill the dragons first?" Tywin asked

"Yes" Dove said a little more forcefully

"Killing three dragons is not easy" He smirked

"Keeping three dragons under control won't be easy; the people she rules will turn against her if three dragons are flying around the city burning things" Dove informed Tywin

Tywin sat back in his chair, his intelligent gaze not wavering from Dove.

"Continue" He smirked

Dove smiled softly and did as she was bid.

"Ideally her people will seek to overthrow her soon enough, her army will be defeated, her dragons will turn wild and we won't be burned" Dove concluded

"But?" Tywin asked sensing her refrain

"But she only needs one full grown dragon to tilt the tables in her favour" Dove finished seriously

"Hmm very good" Tywin mused mildly proud of Dove's thinking.

Dove smiled slowly at Tywin knowing she had passed some kind of test.

"Have you ever seen a dragon?" She asked trying to lighten the tone

"I've seen their skulls" Tywin replied

"What were they like?" Dove asked her eyes shining with enthusiasm

"Why are you suddenly so interested in dragons?" He asked

"A dragon is magic born and the Seven Kingdoms we live in was shaped by their power, why wouldn't I be interested in them?" Dove grinned

"True but dragons haven't won a war in centuries and I won't let them start now" Tywin replied a steely determination settling in his fierce eyes.

Dove smiled at him but it morphed into a yawn.

"Go on back to bed" Tywin instructed picking up his quill.

"Not without you" Dove pouted

"I won't be long, go" Tywin replied indifferently his quill scratching away again.

Dove frowned at him.

"Dove" Tywin warned

"Fine" She sighed and spun on her heel and marched away.

Tywin looked over his shoulder vaguely amused at Dove before his attention returned back to his work.

* * *

"Good morning" Dove said brightly to Tywin

Tywin was already seated at the table as the servants served their breakfast.

"You're late" Tywin said curtly

"Forgive me I don't have a handmaiden to help me when I stay here" Dove replied taking her seat to Tywin's right

Dove had hastily put on a dove grey dress embroidered with silver Tyrell roses, she had been grateful for thinking ahead to leave a hairbrush so she had managed to brush her hair into some order before quickly plaiting it.

"Do you always wear the necklace I gave you?" Tywin asked spying the crimson rose resting between her breasts

"Yes I adore it" Dove replied giving Tywin a breath taking smile her green eyes warm with affection

Tywin smirked slightly and began eating as Dove poured herself a glass of fresh orange juice. Dove took a sip and then looked cautiously at Tywin biting her lip.

"What is it?" Tywin asked noticing the look

"I have something to tell you" Dove breathed

"What?" Tywin asked curtly

"Tywin I'm-" Dove began but hesitated.

Tywin gave her a hard look.

"You are what?" He asked sternly

Dove took a deep breath.

"Tywin I'm pregnant" She whispered

Tywin paused for a moment his intelligent gaze assessing Dove.

"Good" He said curtly before resuming eating

Dove shot Tywin a curious look and sipped her drink.

"At least your grandmother wasn't lying about you being fertile" Tywin stated

"No she wasn't" Dove replied smiling slightly and added honey to her bread.

"How long have you known?" Tywin asked

"Since the coronation but I wanted to be sure before I told you" Dove admitted

"You informed me on that day that you did not know if you were serving your purpose, clearly you lied to me" Tywin said coldly

"Yes, no, well Oberyn told me I was pregnant and at the time I thought he might be making it up so I didn't want to tell you until I was sure" Dove replied calmly

"And are you sure now?" Tywin inquiered

"Yes very" Dove smiked

"Good let's hope it is a son" Tywin finished

Dove smiled slightly her green eyes dancing with mischief.

"Yes let's hope so now Jamie refuses to be your heir after Tyrion demanded a trial by combat" Dove said vaguely amused at Tyrion scoring one last point against Tywin

"Yes my idiot son who enjoys being a glorified bodyguard" Tywin replied irritably

"I'm your back up plan after all" Dove smirked

"Don't start" Tywin snapped giving her a warning glare.

Dove looked away however the mischievous gleam didn't fade from her eyes. Tywin picked up a letter seemingly ending the conversation between them, Dove stared curiously at him and Tywin sighed and looked at her sharply.

"What?" He asked not hiding his exasperation

"Is that it? You're not going to ship me off to Casterly Rock or-"

"Why would I do that?" Tywin interrupted

"Well I've served my purpose; surely you want me out of the way now" Dove replied heavy heartedly

Tywin looked calculatingly at Dove, it was the first time he had seen naivety on her behalf. Clearly she thought Tywin would get rid of her at the first opportunity not realising he actually liked her company, Tywin thought that was naïve but slightly sweet of her.

Tywin took Dove's hand and looked seriously at her.

"Right now I need you in Kings Landing. Our marriage is visible evidence of the Tyrell and Lannister alliance and now your pregnancy shows that the Lannister line is far from over and I need that strength to be on display" Tywin paused "Besides I quite like having you here" He admitted

Dove looked at Tywin slightly stunned before she smiled happily.

"I like being here with you too" She replied almost shyly

Tywin smirked and kissed the back of her hand before releasing it.

"You will have to go to Casterly Rock for the birth obviously" He stated

"Of course but would you allow me to go to Highgarden first?" Dove asked tentatively

"If you promise to be at Casterly Rock for the birth then I have no issue with you going there" Tywin answered rather indifferently

"I promise, thank you" Dove beamed at him "I just really miss my grandmother and I could fetch my belongings that are still at Highgarden to Casterly Rock"

"Well that's settled then" Tywin said efficiently

"Yes it is" Dove smiled

* * *

Dove walked back into her and Margaery's chambers a content smile playing on her lips. Loras and Margaery were sat in the solar and both beamed when they caught sight of her.

"Here she is our beloved sister" Loras called before tackling Dove with a hug.

Loras lifted Dove off the ground and begun to spin her, Dove laughed before demanding Loras to put her down.

"Be careful Loras our sister is carrying precious cargo" Margaery smirked

Dove shook her head at Margaery before returning her attention to Loras who was looking slightly bemused.

"I told Tywin this morning so I think it's safe to tell you Loras that you're going to be an uncle" Dove informed him happily.

"Well it's about time I've wanted to be that dashing uncle that my nephews look up to for years!" Loras exclaimed

Dove pushed Loras in the shoulder playfully.

"You could teach him how to sword fight" Margaery laughed

Dove's smile faded.

"That is of course if the baby is a boy" Dove said solemnly

Loras and Margaery exchanged at look.

"Hey don't be like that" Loras said playfully tugging on one of Dove's escapee curls

"I know but I can only begin to imagine Tywin's reaction if our baby is a girl" Dove sighed and sat down

"Well whatever his reaction we will be there to shower our niece or nephew with love, so don't worry" Margaery replied kindly sitting beside Dove

Dove smiled gratefully at her siblings.

"I love you two, you know that right?" Dove asked

Loras rolled his eyes good naturedly at Dove surprised at her sentimentality.

"I think love has made her go soft on us" Loras chuckled and Dove narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course we know you love us, we love you too silly Dove Tyrell" Margaery smiled and took Dove's hand in hers squeezing it gently.

"Lannister" Dove corrected

"Tyrell, you're our sister and you'll always be a Tyrell no matter what _anyone_ says" Loras replied seriously

"Forever the Rose of Highgarden" Margaery grinned

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Tywin sat on the edge of bed next to Dove who was still fast asleep. He gently stroked the unruly hair off her forehead before leaning down and kissing it softly.

Dove stirred and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning" Tywin smirked

"Good morning" Dove replied smiling happily at him "Wait what time is it?" She asked frowning slightly

"Dawn is yet to make an appearance" Tywin replied

"Then why am I awake?" Dove groaned

"It's the trial today and everyone will be watching us, so I need you to look especially beautiful which will require extra time on your behalf" Tywin stated impassively

"Haven't you heard of beauty sleep?" Dove yawned

"Yes" Tywin replied curtly

"Then please wake me up when the sun rises" Dove replied sweetly tuning over and pulling the bedding over her head

"Dove" Tywin snapped

"Hmmm" She replied, her voice muffled

"I will pour cold water on you if you don't get up" Tywin informed her.

"You wouldn't dare" Dove hissed

"Try me" Tywin replied seriously

Dove sighed and pulled back the bed sheets

"Wise choice" Tywin smirked

Dove scowled at him.

* * *

As light streaked across the sky Tywin walked toward Dove holding a dress.

"I had this specifically made for today it's more conservative than your usual scraps of material you call dresses" He said rather irritably

"I thought you liked my dresses" Dove replied mischievously

"If I was the only one to see you in them" Tywin replied curtly

"My dresses are traditional Highgarden style, they merely show off my figure" Dove replied and winked playfully at Tywin as he handed her the dress.

Tywin shook his head exasperated at Dove before leaving her again.

* * *

Dove had sent for Lysille to help her get ready, she needed someone who was capable of doing her hair in a style beside a plait.

Lysille had certainly done a magnificent job twisting Dove's chocolate brown hair into a rose bud braid bun, making Dove's hair look almost as if it was a rose itself.

Dove grinned when she looked at it in the mirror.

"Oh Lysille you're so good at this, why won't you come work for me?" Dove asked pouting playfully at her.

"I was thinking I might if the offer still stands?" Lysille asked

"Of course it does" Dove replied frowning at Lysille for asking

"Then I accept your offer" Lysille said quickly

Dove paused and regarded Lysille mildly impressed and again the handmaiden felt uneasy under her intense gaze.

"Wonderful" Dove replied slowly before grinning slyly

Lysille smiled shyly back.

* * *

Dove rounded the corner and coughed gently, Tywin turned.

Dove looked exquisite in a blood red gown, the fabric was a silk as free as water that captured Dove's every curve but it was conservative in design compared to a Highgarden gown, with its near floor length sleeves and it only left her shoulders bare.

"What do you think?" She asked playfully and twirled.

"I had hoped it would make you look more conservative clearly I was wrong" Tywin stated with mild irritation in his voice.

Dove bit her bottom lip and nervously played with the rose pendant Tywin had gifted her.

"But nevertheless you look beautiful" Tywin finished his eyes betraying an amused gleam

Dove beamed at him.

* * *

"You look happy" Tywin assessed as he and Dove descended down the stairs.

Dove squeezed his arm gently and smiled genuinely at him "Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm wearing a beautiful new dress, I'm going to be a mother and of course I have you"

"Have you forgotten Oberyn will most likely die soon?" Tywin scoffed but his cool green eyes assessed Dove carefully

"He has a chance" Dove replied diplomatically however the optimistic shine in her eyes had fled

"A slim chance, I didn't suggest the Mountain to Cersei if I thought he would lose" Tywin stated

Dove froze on the steps.

"You suggested the Mountain?" She questioned

"Yes I want Tyrion dead, if he walks free people will start to wonder who really killed Joffrey and we wouldn't want that" Tywin smirked

Dove laughed gently, a hollow, icy laugh. Her green and silver eyes fixed glacially into Tywin's, they looked harsher on her face due to her hair being pulled back and the contrasting colour of her gown.

"You knew Oberyn would be Tyrion's champion if the Mountain was his opponent" Dove hissed

Tywin pursed his lips amused at Dove but his eyes shone ruthlessly.

"Oberyn poses too great of threat in his constant battle to try and blame me for his sister's death, I had hoped he would back down once I gave him a seat on the Small Council"

"So you give him the ultimate opportunity to avenge his sister to see if he would back down, it was a sort of test to see where his allegiance was, wasn't it? Well Oberyn didn't pass your test because you underestimated the love between siblings" Dove said coolly

"No I did not, everything is working out as I wanted, after all I can tolerate hatred but what I will not tolerate is another man daring to pursue my wife" Tywin snarled

Dove regarded Tywin slightly shocked as she absorbed this information.

"You actually believe I would betray you?" Dove asked her emotions stung.

"Whether you would or not, to Oberyn you're a tool for revenge and I won't have you being used against me" Tywin snapped

"He could die simply because you don't want me to be a weakness" Dove hissed outraged

"He volunteered to be Tyrion's champion" Tywin replied indifferently "Now are you going to compose yourself so we can finally finish this trial?"

Dove closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them they glinted with a steely determination.

"Let's get this over with" She snapped and took Tywin's arm

* * *

Cersei's eyebrows shot up when Dove came into view amazed that Tywin had let her wear such a dress but Cersei had to admit Dove looked bewitching.

A collective hush fell over the crowd as they watched Tywin and Dove slightly in awe of how powerful they looked together, again as if they were King and Queen.

Oberyn smirked as he watched Dove take her seat; he knew Dove was aware that she was enchanting nearly everyone.

Tyrion had yet to arrive and almost immediately after Dove sat down she rose again.

"Excuse me, my lord" Dove said giving Tywin a sultry look but her eyes were glacial.

Tywin watched her leave and his hands balled into fists when Dove reached Oberyn.

"Lady Dove you look magnificent" Oberyn grinned

"Well if you're going to die I want your last image of me to be the most beautiful one" Dove replied the ice in her eyes thawing slightly

"I'll give you two a minute" Elliaria Sand smiled and walked away

Dove and Oberyn were left alone well beside the fact practically everyone's eyes were on them.

"I wanted to give you my favour" Dove smiled and handed Oberyn her handkerchief

Oberyn smiled and looked at Dove's favour amused that she had given him a handkerchief that had a golden Tyrell rose on it not a Lannister lion.

"I shall put it next to my heart" Oberyn declared his dark eyes gleaming mischievously

"Don't be so dramatic" Dove smiled

"No this is dramatic" Oberyn said before determinedly rushing forward and kissing Dove in front of everyone.

Oberyn wrapped his arms around Dove pulling her tight against him; his lips were feverish against hers whilst Dove was desperately trying to pull away her hands pushing on Oberyn's chest. But the element of surprise had worked in his favour so she was trapped.

When Oberyn released her Dove stumbled backward breathing heavily and her green eyes were filled with alarm.

"Oberyn what have you done? Tywin will kill me" She hissed not even daring to look in Tywin's direction

"I'm sorry I had to just in case I die" Oberyn grinned feeling a little guilty.

Oberyn turned to address the crowd "I'm sorry Lord Tywin I could simply not resist such a beautiful creature" He smirked

The crowd smiled, sighed and laughed good-naturedly but not Tywin.

Tywin glared at Oberyn a look so ferocious a lesser man would have shrunk away in fear but Oberyn merely smirked.

Dove was hastily retreating to her seat; she had gone pale knowing that Tywin would severely reprimand her once the combat was over, she was petrified.

Tyrion had arrived distracting the crowd for the moment, Dove was about to take her seat when Tywin grabbed her arm so harshly it took all her strength not to cry out in pain.

"I'll deal with you later" Tywin snarled lowly his fingers digging into her arm

Dove nodded her head weakly and Tywin released her, she sat down and quickly regained her composure knowing Cersei was enjoying her fear.

Dove lifted her chin up slightly, straightened her back and her eyes becoming guarded once more remembering everything Lady Olenna had taught her.

Loras watched his sister impressed at how quickly she could become strong and regal but at the same time he swore to not allow Tywin to be with her alone while he was clearly furious.

Tywin waved his hand for the trial to begin wanting it over as soon as possible so he could deal with Dove.

Dove sat impassive in her chair watching Oberyn carefully as he performed for the crowd. Oberyn winked at her and Dove scowled at him thinking if he did somehow survive the Mountain she would kill him herself.

Tywin glared at Dove who didn't flinch under his intense gaze but once Tywin returned his attention back to the combat she exhaled slightly.

Dove watched Oberyn her hands twisting in her lap uneasily as the Mountain's sword just missed him.

Oberyn was shouting at the Mountain and Dove twirled her rose pendant around her finger wishing Oberyn would just kill him, but this was Oberyn's chance for justice and both Dove and Tywin simultaneously understood that would be his downfall.

Dove looked away as Oberyn was knocked to the ground.

"Look" Tywin snarled and Dove fixed him with a defiant glare before returning her gaze to the match.

Dove's stomach was in knots and her hands began to shake as the combat intensified, Oberyn was knocked to the ground again and Tywin turned to smirk at her.

Oberyn stabbed the Mountain in the stomach and Dove exhaled relieved.

But Dove's unease returned as Oberyn pulled his spear from the felled Mountain.

"Elia Martell, who gave you the order?" Oberyn snarled pointing a finger accusingly at Tywin "Who gave you the order!" Oberyn shouted

Tywin regarded Oberyn impassively before taking Dove's hand and kissing the back of it softly taunting Oberyn who watched, a small triumphant smirk touched Tywin's lips.

"Who!" Oberyn yelled still pointing at Tywin

"Oberyn please just finish this" Dove interrupted

Oberyn handsome dark eyes fixed into Dove's imploring green ones, he shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Dove but I will hear him confess" Oberyn said and rushed back to the Mountain

"The fool is going to die" Tywin chuckled cruelly for Dove's ears alone.

Dove pulled her hand roughly out of Tywin's as Oberyn hovered over the Mountain.

"Say it!" Oberyn yelled and like lightening the Mountain knocked Oberyn to the ground.

Dove gasped horrified as the Mountain pounced on Oberyn, and Dove swiftly closed her eyes as the Mountain's fingers dug into Oberyn's eyes, she couldn't watch this.

All Dove could hear was Oberyn's dying screams; they bombarded her ears and ripped a piece of her heart from her chest but she refused to cry.

Tywin watched disgusted at the way Oberyn was being murdered, it was a brutal death and he would not force Dove to watch the display after all he wouldn't want her fainting, which would be embarrassing.

Dove was trembling as Ellaira's scream ricocheted in her ears and an explosive sound so horrific scared her mind forever as Oberyn's screams abruptly ended.

Tywin watched as numerous ladies screamed in horror and fainted as the contents of Oberyn's head oozed on the floor.

Dove opened her eyes and immediately looked away from the grotesque sight.

"I think I'm going to be sick" She breathed

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews you guys are great and also whoever called Dove and Tywin 'Dovwyn' I love that that's awesome!**_

_**Yeah so I was pretty upset by Oberyn's death in the episode it was very graphic! At least Dove and Oberyn got to kiss before I killed him (sorry about that) now as Tywin threatened 'I'll deal with you later' here is where he deals with Dove, enjoy!**_

* * *

Dove rose unsteadily to her feet.

Tywin harshly grabbed her arm infuriated at how shaken she looked. He pulled her roughly to his side and Dove composed herself glaring fiercely at him as they began to walk away.

"Clean this mess up" Lord Tywin instructed a servant as they left the scene.

Loras leapt to his feet leaving a pale Margaery with Mace, he was sickened by Oberyn's death but he knew Tywin was longing to scold Dove for Oberyn kissing her, there was going to be an almighty row if Loras didn't intervene.

"Pull yourself together" Tywin instructed Dove sharply who although was glaring at him was deathly pale

"Wait until we are in private to lecture me" Dove hissed

"Oh I am" Tywin replied slowly his voice dripping with menacing promise

Dove's stomach twisted in fear.

Loras was unsuccessfully trying to reach Dove as the crowd had thickened and he just glimpsed Dove's red dress before she disappeared from view.

"Fuck" Loras uttered

"Oh dear" Varys stated and Loras turned to face him "I would pay good money to be a fly on their wall, their argument is going to be more spectacular than that show we have just watched" Varys finished before walking away and blending into the crowd.

* * *

"Tywin I can walk you don't have to drag me" Dove snarled and wrenched her arm out of Tywin's grasp

Tywin turned on her, they were at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Tower of the Hand.

"Get up those steps girl" Tywin growled

"Don't call me girl" Dove snapped and began to walk up the stairs

"I assure you I could call you a lot worse at this moment" Tywin said lowly bristling with rage

The tension thickened between them with each step, Tywin's jaw was set and his eyes blazed with an inner storm lying in wait solely for Dove.

Dove wouldn't even acknowledge Tywin's presence but her insides were quivering with nerves and her eyes burned with unshed tears but she refused to give Tywin the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

When they finally reached Tywin's chambers they burst through the door and Tywin rounded on Dove.

Tywin raised his hand and Dove flinched thinking he was going to strike her but Tywin simply rubbed his eyes in vexation.

Tywin lowered his hand and his green eyes fixed furiously into Dove's.

"How dare you embarrass me so!" He yelled

"Tywin you saw he kissed me" Dove replied coolly

"But why were you there in the first place, you gave him the opportunity after all he's tried to kiss you before and I thought you were smart, girl!"

"I was giving him my favour" Dove replied rationally

Tywin shook his head and stepped closer to Dove who was frozen to the spot as prey does when a predator is merely waiting for it to move.

"Why? You're a married woman! Did you love him-"

"No Tywin of course not I love-" Dove interjected nearly revealing that it was Tywin who was tearing her heart to shreds more than Oberyn's demise.

"Then why give him your favour?" Tywin interrupted hardly even noticing her refrain

Dove felt her calmness snap wondering how Tywin dared to stand there menacingly threatening her.

"Because I could Tywin! You don't control everything I do" She yelled

"You're my wife you do as I say!" Tywin paused gazing into Dove's unyielding gaze "I will not tolerate your flirtatious behaviour any longer, you will burn those revealing dresses-"

"I will not" Dove interrupted her green eyes indignant

"Yes you will you are my wife and you do as I command or I will burn them myself" Tywin snapped

"Then I will just get more you can't stop me from being who I am no matter how much it displeases you" Dove said sharply

"I can stop you from being a little harlot" Tywin replied leering at her

Dove grinned.

"Yes I'm a harlot; you didn't seem to have a problem with that when you fucked me on this table!" She yelled

Tywin paused, his eyes glacial and distant as he slowly looked Dove up and down, it was purposely demeaning on his behalf admiring her as if she was some broodmare.

"I should never have married you" He said his voice clipped and cold

Dove inhaled sharply feeling as if a knife had been twisted in her stomach.

"Then why did you?" She whispered bitterly

"I thought I saw something in you but that faded away the moment you kissed Oberyn in front of everyone" Tywin hissed

"Tywin he kissed me!" Dove shouted trying to get that fact across but it clearly wasn't registering.

"You shouldn't have gone to him in the first place, you're mine!" Tywin roared

"You don't own me Tywin" Dove laughed harshly

"Yes I do I'm your husband!" Tywin snarled

"Tywin I'm not your property, you don't own me!" Dove screamed

Dove took a step back away from Tywin as she realised she had pushed him too far.

Tywin glared menacingly into Dove's defiant green eyes as a cold fury settled over him, she had crossed too many lines today and needed to learn her place.

"You are wrong, wife" Tywin snarled and stalked toward her "Shall I remind you of what I own?" He asked a cruel amusement littering his voice.

Dove looked fearfully at Tywin and for the first time she was truly frightened of what he might do to her.

"Don't you dare" Dove hissed reversing until she bumped into the table.

Tywin pounced, pinning her to the table. Dove tried to resist but Tywin restrained her easily.

"Let go of me!" Dove screamed her nails slashing in Tywin's direction

Tywin imprisoned her hands in one of his the other moved down to grab a handful of her dress; he smirked as Dove's legs lashed out at him.

There was a loud ripping noise as Tywin tore the flimsy red dress, dropping the length of fabric not masking his disgust remembering how much of a harlot it had made Dove look.

"This dress is mine" He snarled

Tywin grabbed the rose necklace he had given her and pulled on it until the clasp snapped and it was torn from her neck.

"This necklace is mine" He smirked

Tywin tossed it aside and it clattered on the floor.

"Tywin stop!" Dove cried watching the necklace fall, she thrashed desperately under his hold but he easily had control.

Tywin laughed cruelly and slowly his hand travelled up Dove's exposed thigh and cupped her sex.

"And this is mine" Tywin breathed "I bought this body when you said your vows" He finished smirking

Dove began to cry bitterly not believing that Tywin was demeaning her in such a way, she felt completely at his mercy.

"You belong to me, you are my property and I won't have my property making an open mockery of me, do you understand?" Tywin hissed

Dove wouldn't look at him, tears poured unwillingly down her cheeks and she had stopped trying to fight Tywin.

"Look at me" He growled. She ignored him; Tywin grabbed her chin with his free hand and made her look at him.

Hurt but fierce green eyes fixed into his.

"Do you understand?" Tywin snarled

"Yes" She spat and Tywin released her.

They glared at each other for a moment as Dove went to wipe the tears from her cheeks trying to reclaim some dignity.

"Get out" Tywin hissed

Dove hastily went to walk away feeling humiliated, she was trying to cover her exposed body the best she could as tears fell bitterly down her cheeks.

Tywin didn't watch her leave he just listened indifferently to her trying to stifle her sobs.

* * *

Dove practically sprinted down the stairs but she had to slow due to her vision blurring because of her tears.

She gasped for breath looking up and blinking rapidly trying to contain her tears but it was useless.

Somehow she managed to reach her chambers unseen; a handmaiden looked at her alarmed, it was one off the Queen's new spies.

"My lady?"

"Get out!" Dove screamed and the handmaiden responded instantly, nearly running from the room petrified of Dove.

Dove let the sobs consume her when she was alone; she sank very unladylike to the floor and buried her face in her lap.

Suddenly material surrounded her, she looked up to witness Lysille wrapping Dove's green cloak around her.

"Come my lady, there are times when even the strongest of us need a hand to help them up after a fall"

* * *

"Hey boy" Dove cooed and her white stallion whinnied in response.

Thunder abandoned his hay and made his way to the front of the stall and proceeded to frisk Dove for sugar cubes.

Dove laughed and produced a sugar cube, she stroked Thunder's nose as he munched happily.

"I bet your day has been better than mine" Dove sighed and Thunder nudged her affectionately sensing her sadness.

"Milady I was just about to groom him" The stable hand interrupted juggling the horse brushes

"I'll do it" Dove said holding out her hand for the brushes

The stable hand blinked unsure at her, never had he heard a highborn lady say that.

"But Lord Tywin-" He started

Dove glared venomously at the stable hand and he flinched.

"I don't care what Lord Tywin told you I will brush my horse" Dove snapped before sighing, she ran her hand through her hair exasperated "Forgive me I've had a horrible day, please just give me the brushes"

The stable hand looked sympathetically at her and handed her the brushes.

"Thank you" Dove said giving him a weak smile.

Thunder returned to his hay as Dove began to brush him; she brushed his solid neck feeling some calm wash over her as Oberyn's dying screams and Tywin's roars were still echoing in her ears

Dove laughed softly as she plucked some straw from his white mane.

"Have you been purposely rolling in the straw?" Dove smiled and Thunder turned and rested his nose on her shoulder blowing gently on her.

Dove sighed, feeling more at ease than she had all day. Dove closed her eyes and rested her head against Thunder's and they remained in that embrace until Tywin disturbed them.

"Dove" Tywin said curtly

Dove raised her head alarmed and stood protectively in front of Thunder, holding out her arms defensively around him.

"Please tell me you won't strip him from me like my other belongings?" She said fiercely as Thunder nuzzled her hair.

"No I won't" Tywin replied abruptly

"Then why are you here?" Dove asked bitterly and began to brush Thunder again.

Tywin watched her carefully before clearing his throat and addressing the reason he had found her.

"I wanted to discuss plans to move you to-"

"I want to go home" Dove interrupted "I want to go home to Highgarden, to my grandmother" Dove turned and faced Tywin's distant gaze "You agreed to that when you realised I'd served my purpose" She finished bitterly

Tywin frowned slightly at Dove's attitude but at least she wasn't screaming like a child at him.

"As you wish, you can reflect on your behaviour before you make your way to Casterly Rock. After I had my father's harlot tossed out I have never allowed a harlot through the gates, you're not excused from that. Return to Highgarden and in exchange I expect you to behave as you're expected from now on"

Dove shook her head and laughed softly before turning and fixing Tywin with a mischievous grin.

"As my husband commands" She smirked

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Wow THANK YOU for all your reviews from the last chapter I think that was the most I've had for just one chapter alone, thank you for your kind, supportive and encouraging reviews it means a lot. Please keep reading! **_

_**These next few chapters might be a bit slower than the previous ones but they will speed up again most likely after the next episode so I don't spoil anything for anyone.** _

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Margaery held Dove's hair back as she vomited.

"A negative side effect of being pregnant I'm afraid" Margaery laughed

Dove coughed and sat up wiping her mouth with her handkerchief "Or a side effect of being unable to stop Oberyn Martell's dying screams from replaying in my mind"

"Yes that was awful" Margaery frowned

"Grotesque" Dove corrected rubbing her eyes, she had hardly slept last night.

Dove sat back on her bed pulling her robe tight around her.

"Did you love him?" Margaery asked sitting beside Dove

"I liked him and we had a certain something but no I didn't love him" Dove sighed her green eyes looking honestly into Margaery's blue ones

"You love Tywin don't you?" Margaery asked gently

Dove sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"Unfortunately" She replied her voice betraying mild irritation

Margaery hesitated slightly remembering the state she had found Dove in yesterday, it had been completely out of character for her.

"Dove what happened?" Margaery sighed

Dove put her arm over her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it Margaery" Dove replied sternly

"Did he hurt you?" Margaery enquired

"Not physically" Dove smirked

Margaery left out a long breath knowing she would get nowhere with Dove, she could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Come on Loras said he would break his fast with us" Margaery declared and stood up.

* * *

When Loras saw Dove he marched over to her and gave her a bear hug. Dove instantly broke down into tears. Margaery sighed Dove always let her guard down with Loras more than her.

"I'm sorry" Dove said pulling away "The baby is making me so emotional, you know I hate crying" She smiled weakly

"I know I thought grandma had removed tears from your repertoire" Margaery laughed as the Tyrell siblings took their seats.

"Ah yes grandmother, I'll be seeing her soon enough" Dove grinned

"Why?" Loras asked both he and Margaery looking at Dove sharply

"I'm leaving" Dove shrugged

"When-" "Why-" Loras and Margaery overlapped

"As soon as possible, two days should be sufficient. Lord Tywin has allowed me to leave now I have done what is required and I am carrying his child, so I am going home" Dove informed them indifferently but her eyes betrayed a slight sadness.

"That's awfully generous of him" Loras scoffed

"Naturally I must be at Casterly Rock for the birth but until then I'll be in Highgarden" Dove informed them

"Why are you leaving?" Margaery asked quickly

"Because I can" Dove snapped feeling as if she was being interrogated.

"Don't get snappy with us we know you better than that" Loras grinned

"Fine I'm leaving because I want to go home I don't like Kings Landing" Dove paused "I also need a break from my husband"

Margaery and Loras remained silent for a moment.

"I'm coming with you" Loras stated and a silent understanding passed between him and Dove.

"What? No, no you can't both leave me" Margaery started looking from Dove to Loras alarmed

"You'll be fine little sister" Loras smiled

"If anyone can play this game the best it's you" Dove smiled

"You're better than me" Margery sighed

"No I'm not, you're a lot more subtle " Dove grinned her eyes gleaming mischievously

Loras nearly choked on his wine "Well that's very true" He laughed

Dove scowled at him.

* * *

Tywin looked out of his window and smirked.

Dove was sat reading in the gardens knowing Tywin could see her and to add to that she was wearing that near translucent moss-green gown she had worn the last time she had taunted him so.

Tywin scribbled a note and signalled for the servant as he sealed it.

"Here take this to my wife" He instructed

* * *

"My Lady" The messenger said to Dove.

Dove looked up from her book "What is it?" She asked

The servant held out the note for her.

* * *

_My wife,_

_Stop childishly taunting me and come to my chambers._

_Regards,_

_Lord Tywin Lannister  
Hand of the King  
Protector of the realm  
Lord Paramount of the Westerlands  
Warden of the West  
Lord of Casterly Rock_

* * *

Dove turned and looked at the window where Tywin was watching her from. She waved at him and grinned before tearing the note into four pieces.

Dove handed the messenger the remaining fragments of the letter.

"Tell my husband that is what I think of his demands" She informed him her eyes flashing playfully

"Lord Tywin informed me that his note was not a suggestion but a command. I'm sorry my lady but he said if you refused him he would not allow you to leave for Highgarden" The servant said shakily

Dove's expression darkened.

* * *

Dove stormed into Tywin's chambers.

"Are you unable to knock?" Tywin snapped

"What do you want Tywin?" Dove asked frostily

"I thought I instructed you to wear no more revealing gowns and yet the next day you wear your most revealing one" Tywin stated not looking up from his documents

"Did you expect anything less?" Dove smirked and crossed her arms

"I expected you to have learnt I don't make idle threats. Remove that dress as well as your other revealing ones" Tywin answered coldly

Dove's eyes gleamed challengingly before she sighed dramatically and slowly began to remove her dress right there, she stepped out of it and stood before Tywin completely naked.

"That's not what I meant" Tywin smirked

"Oh I know but you see my dear husband it's either my Highgarden dresses or none at all" Dove informed him sweetly her green-silver eyes twinkling with mischief "I don't have a problem with the latter" She finished

"Don't play games Dove" Tywin snapped standing up abruptly.

"Why not?" She pouted and twirled a loose curl around her finger playfully

"Dove" He warned

"Tywin" Dove replied mockingly

"Put your dress back on before you're the highlight of a servant's day" Tywin said his mouth set in a tight line.

Dove smirked and put her dress back on knowing she had scored a point. Tywin watched her frowning slightly.

"Don't look so gloomy Tywin; I thought you liked my games?" Dove asked teasingly raising an eyebrow

Tywin stalked toward her but Dove held her ground even when he towered over her.

"That was before you humiliated me in front of everyone" Tywin snarled

Dove sighed and shifted from foot to foot.

"Look Tywin I am sorry about that, if I had known Oberyn was planning to do that I would have never have gone over to him. But I thought the lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of the sheep?"

"There was a lot of sheep" Tywin snapped

"I said I'm sorry" She sighed, the apology tasting bitter in her mouth she knew it should be Tywin apologising but that would never happen.

Tywin regarded Dove realising that apology was hard for her.

"Well Oberyn has had his last revenge against me" Tywin informed her irritably

"Yes, he's humiliated you and divided us" Dove sighed, there was no mischief or playfulness in her eyes just a sadness.

"And you helped him achieve that my little harlot" Tywin chuckled nastily

"We have already established I'm a harlot, I don't try to hide it" Dove snapped the tension thickening between them.

"That's precisely what's wrong with you" Tywin smirked

"Wrong with me, there is nothing wrong with me Tywin" Dove scowled

"Oh really?" Tywin chuckled stepping closer to Dove

"Yes and you know it, you married me for who I was and we both knew that was a rich, pretty harlot" Dove stated looking mischievously into Tywin's eyes and placing her hands lightly on his chest.

"True but I still thought you would rein in your behaviour once we were married" Tywin replied coldly

"I did try" Dove sighed dropping her hands

"Not hard enough" Tywin scolded

"Don't take that tone with me I'm not a child" Dove replied glowering at him

"I'll speak to you how I want you're mine remember?" Tywin asked his tone indifferent

"How could I forget?" Dove replied darkly

They stared at each other both of them unyielding when the atmosphere shifted between them and became charged with lust as it always did if they were together long enough.

Dove felt that familiar pull as her stomach twisted with longing, she wondered how Tywin could do this to her when they were both still infuriated with one another. Tywin grasped her chin and allowed his thumb to trace Dove's bottom lip.

"Don't" She whispered

Tywin smirked and leaned in and kissed her roughly. Dove tried to pull away but he refused to allow that. Dove's hands pushed on Tywin's chest but he tightened his grip on her.

"Stop fighting me Dove" Tywin growled

"Please not after-" Dove started but Tywin silenced her by kissing her forcefully

Dove struggled as the fire started within her again but she was determined not to allow Tywin the satisfaction of her surrender. As her hands went upwards to fight him Tywin grasped her wrists and began to reverse her until her back collided with the wall.

Tywin pinned Dove's hands above her head with one of his, the other trailed over Dove's body. Her body arched in response to his familiar touch but she still tried to pull away although her opposition was dwindling.

Tywin's fierce kiss was clouding her mind as the recognisable desire unfurled in the pit of her stomach.

"Just give in" Tywin hissed in her ear

And for the first time in her life Dove obeyed someone completely and gave in to her emotions. Those conflicting emotions collided within her creating a fierce mix of anger, desire and sadness. In her eyes if she gave in it was as if everything was normal between them, that he hadn't hurt her, that she wasn't leaving him in two days.

Tywin released her hands and Dove wrapped them around his neck as he lifted her off the ground. Dove wrapped her legs around him as Tywin began to lift the hem of her dress. Dove tugged on Tywin's hair and he groaned in response.

Tywin was unlacing his breeches as Dove kissed him passionately losing herself to him. Tywin tried not to smirk at her submissiveness as he pushed roughly inside of her. Dove gasped and Tywin released a low moan.

Tywin was enjoying the power he had over her as he thrust hard inside of her, rocking her pelvis back and forth with his hands so she was in sync with his movements. Dove released small pleasurably gasps tilting her head back against the wall.

Tywin groaned as Dove tightened around him as they both began to build. Tywin and Dove were both moaning loud not trying to hide their pleasure as Tywin's thrusts became erratic.

They came apart simultaneously Dove cried out Tywin's name as she shattered around him. Tywin found his release burying his face in the curve of Dove's neck as his seed rushed inside of her.

Tywin pulled his head back to look into Dove's eyes as a sense of primal satifastion settled inside of him. Dove blinked at him before bursting into tears. Tywin quickly pulled out of her and settled Dove back on her feet.

"I can't do this" Dove sobbed

Tywin stepped away from Dove as the tears fell down her pink cheeks.

"Can't do what?" Tywin snapped

"This, what we do to each other, we fight and then make up and have great sex but then soon enough we fight again. Don't you see we are trapped in a vicious circle and I can't keep doing it" Dove gasped

"Why?" Tywin asked his green eyes looking into her tearful ones unemotionally.

"It hurts, you've hurt me Tywin" Dove replied taking a shaky breath

"What about me, do you think it didn't hurt me that you openly flirted with Oberyn Martell a man you knew despised me?" Tywin asked fiercely

"I thought it only wounded your pride, I didn't think you cared about me enough for it to hurt you" Dove replied blinking bemused at him.

"For an intelligent woman you really are stupid sometimes" Tywin scoffed and walked away from her.

Dove looked surprised at Tywin as he returned to his desk.

"You'd be more useful to me here than Highgarden" He stated

"I know but I-I have to leave we need time apart" Dove said sadly her hands twisting uneasily together.

Tywin's intelligent gaze focused on Dove for a moment, his eyes had a gleam she had never seen before and Dove wondered what he was thinking as his gaze wandered over her.

Tywin cleared his throat and picked up his quill.

"Yes everything has become too intense between us and you are too much of a distraction for me" Tywin paused "You can go now"

Dove laughed bitterly at the way he just dismissed her and walked toward the door, she hesitated and looked back at Tywin who didn't look up.

Dove wanted to protest to ask him if he really wanted her to go, to give her something, anything. But this was Tywin Lannister and Dove knew that was an unrealistic expectation on her behalf, so Dove didn't protest and instead shook her head sadly and exited feeling hollow inside.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Once again thank you for your continued support and please keep reading!**_

_**I'll try and update as soon as I can!**_

* * *

Dove walked into the Sept finding it amusing that the last time she was here was at her wedding.

Dove's hand nervously went to touch the necklace Tywin had given her but her neck was bare; she flinched remembering why it was absent.

"Lady Dove may I help you?" The High Septon asked from across the Sept, he was watching her curiously and Dove cleared her throat dropping her hand in the process

"Yes actually" Dove replied and walked over to him the heel of her boots echoing loudly around the empty Sept "I was wondering what you know about the gods sending us dreams?" Dove asked when she reached him.

"It depends on the dream" The Septon paused "I thought you didn't believe in the gods Lady Dove?"

"I did as a child but lost my faith several years ago" Dove replied her lips pursing slightly.

"But these dreams have changed your perspective?" The Septon asked

"Yes" Dove stated

"What are they like?" The Septon enquired

Dove took a deep breath.

"They are always the same, there is a white dove who I assume is meant to be me and a golden lion who I think is supposed to be Lord Tywin" Dove informed him

"Yes I would assume so" He agreed

"Well the dove always tries to warn the lion of danger. The dream usually finished with the dove fluttering before the lion trying to warn him" Dove stated

"But this time it didn't" The Septon said sensing this was the reason why Dove had seeked his opinion.

"Yes instead this time after the white dove began to try to warn to lion the dream shifted to a mourning dove flying around the Sept" Dove sighed

"The mourning dove, curious that your dream chooses a dove that's song sounds like a lament" He mused

"It was eerie" Dove said shuddering slightly and twirling a loose curl around her finger.

"Do you think the mourning dove represents you?" The Septon asked

"I hope not" Dove replied seriously

The Septon turned and studied Dove.

"It's strange it changes to a mourning dove when the lion is absent from the dream" He stated

"I agree that is why I decided to consult you. If the mourning dove does represent me are the gods trying to tell me that I will lament leaving Lord Tywin in the morning? Or is it trying to tell me something more sinister is going to happen to the lion causing the white dove to change to a mourning dove?" Dove asked frowning slightly

The Septon regarded Dove for a moment musing over her theories in his head.

"Unfortunately I don't have the answers my child. What I recommend is you pray to the ones who do" The Septon concluded

Dove laughed then quickly stopped at the Septon's expression.

"Thank you for listening Septon but the gods have never answered my prayers, I doubt they will start now" Dove grinned "Good day Septon" She finished before walking away feeling foolish for even resorting to seek religious help.

* * *

Margaery and Dove were doing their weekly visit to the orphanages of Kings Landing.

"I like your flower" A little girl said pointing to the golden rose tucked in Dove's hair.

Dove knelt down and pulled the rose out of her hair, she held it out for the little girl "This is a special flower, it's a Tyrell rose. Margaery and I are Tyrell's; a golden rose is on our banner"

"It's pretty like you" The little girl replied, her dark blue eyes wide.

"Here why don't you have it?" Dove smiled kindly and held out the rose.

The little girl outstretched her hand and then quickly pulled it back shaking her head.

"It's too pretty for me" She mumbled

Dove laughed gently her green-silver eyes twinkling affectionately.

"What is your name?" Dove asked

"Felena" The little girl replied

"Come closer Felena" Dove instructed her voice warm and encouraging.

Felena walked over to Dove shyly looking down. Dove gently tucked the rose in Felena's hair "Now you look just as pretty as Margaery and I" Dove smiled

The little girl touched the rose before smiling excitedly at Dove.

"Sister unfortunately we have to go" Margaery called and there was a resounding groan from the children.

"Will you visit again?" Felena asked as Dove stood up

"Not I sweetling, I'm leaving Kings Landing in the morning but Margaery will visit you again" Dove replied

"But I like you" Felena mumbled

Dove knelt before the little girl again and looked at her kindly.

"Tell you what how about every time Margaery visits she will bring a gold rose for you in my place, until I return to give you one myself. Would you like that?" Dove asked

Felena beamed at Dove and nodded her head eagerly.

"It's a deal then sweet one" Dove said smiling radiantly at her.

Dove walked over to Margaery smiling at the fact they were both wearing blue gowns however Margaery's was blue and gold whereas Dove's was blue and silver.

"Goodbye for now children" Margaery beamed and both she and Dove waved goodbye.

The Tyrell sister's walked arm in arm through the streets with guards flanking them as they headed back toward their horses.

"I'm going to miss you" Margaery stated

"Things will certainly be boring without me" Dove replied and smiled playfully at her sister before the both burst into laughter.

"You're good with the children though, you'll make a good mother" Margaery stated

"I hope so" Dove sighed "What if it's not a boy, Margaery?" Dove asked a faint panic settling in her eyes.

Margaery squeezed Dove's hand reassuringly.

"You're fertile, the clearest solution would be to have another try as soon as you can after the first baby is born" Margaery said rationally

"I know but I can only begin to imagine Tywin's disappointment, the promise of a male heir was the only reason he married me" Dove said as the sisters reached their horses.

Margaery laughed and Dove shot her a curious look.

"You really don't see it do you?" Margaery asked shaking her head slightly at Dove.

"See what?" Dove asked as Thunder nudged her affectionately.

Margaery rolled her eyes.

"The way he looks at you. I assure you sister that Tywin Lannister did not marry you just for a son, if that was the case he would have married another the moment Jamie decided to be Kingsguard. But instead he has remained unmarried all these years until you showed up"

"Maybe" Dove replied as she and Margaery mounted their horses.

"Not maybe, you're the first woman to turn his head since he was widowed. It's time you appreciated the fact that Tywin Lannister is as taken with you as you are with him" Margaery grinned and trotted off knowingly leaving Dove to think on that.

* * *

Dove was walking down the corridor on her way back from the stables pulling off her black leather riding gloves. She was thinking how she should help the handmaiden's with the packing, they were all flustered as they rushed to get Dove's things together ready for the morning departure.

Cersei was walking toward Dove with a pleased smirk playing on her lips.

"And where have you been on such a lovely day?" Cersei asked with fake pleasantry

Dove halted and smiled at Cersei "Margaery and I visited the orphanages, you should try it sometime Cersei maybe the common people wouldn't detest you so much if you did" Dove said sickeningly sweetly

"I don't need the common people to like me" Cersei replied mildly

"Perhaps" Dove shrugged but her eyes were gleaming slyly at Cersei.

"A Queen doesn't have to rely on common people to keep her on the throne" Cersei declared

"I disagree; Margaery is loved by the people and hasn't been attacked in the street like some" Dove replied mischievously

"Nevertheless Margaery isn't the Queen, I am" Cersei snapped

"You're a Queen now but my sister will be _the_ Queen and a far better one than you at that" Dove said her mouth betraying a small amused smile.

"You really have a lot of nerve to speak to me like that, it seems you forget how many 'friends' I have in Kings Landing" Cersei stated and threateningly took a step closer to Dove.

Dove looked straight into Cersei's eyes unfazed.

"No I haven't forgotten. It's you who doesn't realise how many 'friends' I have inside and out Kings Landing" Dove informed her with a sly smile touching her lips.

"Let's hope it helps Margaery when you leave her, who knows what could happen to her without her siblings to protect her" Cersei said smugly knowing she would strike a chord.

Dove's expression darkened, no one threatened her siblings. Dove looked fiercely into Cersei's smug expression her green-silver eyes gleaming dangerously.

"If anything happens to Margaery, let's just say that you and I both know a Lannister always pays their debts" Dove hissed before walking away.

"Oh Dove I meant to congratulate you" Cersei called

Dove halted and turned rather exasperated "I take it Tywin informed you about the baby" She stated

"Well yes but that's not what I meant, I wanted to congratulate you on publically embarrassing my father after all not many are capable of that" Cersei smirked

Dove pursed her lips amused before replying "I don't know Cersei you did a better job than me. Tywin hasn't gone to war for me but he did for you to deny humiliating gossip about your…"

Dove paused and ran her eyes up and down Cersei "Preferences" Dove finished with a mischievous smirk and sauntered confidently away.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Ok so you might have to wait until after next episode for another update, sorry but my plot contains spoilers from the next (and sadly last) episode of season four for those who don't know what is going to happen! **_

_**As usual thank you for your continued support, its great hearing from you please keep reading and reviewing!**_

* * *

"I only need my riding clothes for the morning Lysille" Dove instructed as she packed her belongs from her vanity away.

Lysille nodded her head and set aside Dove's riding clothes, a new gold blouse, black riding trousers, black riding boots, her green and gold cape and her black leather riding gloves.

"Have you packed your things?" Dove asked

"Excuse me, my lady?"

"Your belongings are they packed?" Dove repeated and then noticed Lysille's confused expression "You're coming with me Lysille" Dove smiled

"To Highgarden?" Lysille asked excitedly dropping what she was holding

"Yes" Dove laughed "It wouldn't be safe for you here without me" Dove pointed out

"Yes Queen Cersei has been…" Lysille trailed off and Dove smiled knowingly

"Exactly, Highgarden is different from Kings Landing don't worry" Dove replied

"What is it like?" Lysille asked

Dove smiled fondly as she began to describe Highgarden.

"It's beautiful, the castle is stunning and at the entrance is a magnificent fountain. Music echoes constantly around the halls but you can escape it by going to the gardens. The gardeners created an area of garden especially for me after I complained that I could never find peace and quiet."

"I heard there are fields of golden roses stretching for miles" Lysille stated everyone had heard rumours about the beauty of Highgarden and she wondered which ones were true.

"There is and one of crimson roses the gardener dedicated to me and one filled with light blue roses for Margaery. At the side of the fields we grow the best fruit you'll ever taste there's melons, peaches and my favourite, fireplumes" Dove informed her, her eyes lighting up at the memory.

"It sounds so wonderful" Lysille sighed

"It is" Dove smile faded slightly "Sometimes I wish I had never left" Dove added

"But Kings Landing is so exciting" Lysille stated

"I don't find it exciting I find it tedious with its constant backstabbing" Dove said truthfully "However if I never left Highgarden I wouldn't have met Tywin" Dove sighed sinking into her chair before she ran her hand through her hair.

Lysille went to take a step closer to Dove but another handmaiden walked into the room.

"We have finished my lady" The handmaiden interrupted

"Good now you can all run along and do whatever you do in your spare time" Dove said waving her hand dismissively "I suggest you go pack your things Lysille" She said giving her a mischievous smile in the process.

"Yes my lady" Lysille replied smiling excited at Dove.

"Enough with the 'my lady' call me Dove" Dove smirked

"Oh I forgot I couldn't find your rose necklace when I packed your jewels earlier and I noticed you weren't wearing it, I was wondering if you knew where it was?" Lysille asked

"You won't find it Lysille" Dove said shortly

"Why?" Lysille asked cautiously

"Because Lord Tywin tore it from my neck" Dove snapped

"Forgive me my lady. I'll go pack my things" Lysille replied and hastily retreated from the room.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving me here with these people" Margaery said teasingly to Dove echoing what she had said to Lady Olenna.

Dove laughed lightly as the sisters watched the servants pack the last of Loras' and Dove's belongings to a cart.

"I'll be back with grandmother in time for your wedding soon enough" Dove smiled "Another wedding what is that now six?" Dove asked her green-silver eyes twinkling with mischief

"Three!" Margaery laughed and playfully wacked Dove's shoulder

"I hope I won't be too huge by then" Dove grinned as Loras made his way over to his sisters.

"I'm sure my little niece or nephew won't burden you too much" Margaery smiled as Loras stood beside her.

"Hope for a nephew" Dove said bitterly and placed a hesitant hand on her stomach.

The Tyrell siblings remained in silence for a moment with Loras and Margaery looking unsure at one another, finally Loras broke the silence.

"I'll go check if everything is ready for us" He said and left the Tyrell sisters alone.

"Is Tywin coming to say goodbye?" Margaery asked tentatively

"I don't know" Dove sighed "We haven't exactly been speaking"

Margaery took hold of Dove's hand "I'm so sorry Dove but you and Tywin are too alike in some ways, this was bound to happen sooner or later"

"I know" Dove breathed, she hadn't realised Tywin was capable of hurting her but he had and she didn't like the emotional power he had over her.

"They're ready" Loras beamed returning to his siblings.

Dove took a deep breath and looked affectionately at Margaery realising how much she was going to miss her.

"Take care sister, say hello to grandma for me" Margaery smiled with tears in her eyes

"Goodbye little rose" Dove said to Margaery and hugged her fiercely.

Dove turned swiftly away leaving Margaery who was slightly stunned, Dove hadn't called her little rose since they were children.

Dove walked heavy-heartedly toward Thunder who was saddled and waiting for her. The stallion whinnied to Dove and she smiled softly.

Loras had remained with Margaery to say his goodbye, they were both watching their elder sister carefully.

"Look after her Loras she needs you, Tywin has really cut her deep more than she'll let on" Margaery stated

"What exactly happened between them?" Loras asked

"I don't know specifically, she wouldn't tell me but her dress was practically shredded in the aftermath of their quarrel" Margaery informed him

Loras expression darkened.

"Loras come on let's leave this place" Dove called

"I'll be back in a fortnight, take care little sister" Loras said and gave Margaery a swift hug before making his way to Dove.

Dove was just about to put her foot in her stirrup when Tywin's voice carried across the courtyard.

"Dove"

Dove spun around and saw Tywin marching toward her.

Dove beamed happily glad he wasn't just going to let her go without saying goodbye but then everything that had happened between them came flooding back and her smile faded.

"Lord Tywin" Dove said indifferently and curtsied as Tywin reached her.

"So formal" Tywin sighed

Loras abruptly stood between Tywin and Dove; he pushed Dove backward slightly and put his hand on his sword threateningly as he glared at Tywin.

"What are you doing here?" Loras hissed

Tywin fixed Loras with fearsome glare.

"I'm here to say goodbye to my wife so I suggest you step out of my way boy" Tywin said his voice dangerously low.

Dove placed her hand gently on Loras arm.

"It's ok Loras let him say goodbye" She said softly

Loras debated detesting the smug smile lurking in the corner of Tywin's mouth but he gave Tywin one last venomous look before walking away.

Dove smiled sadly and looked down at her riding boots as the silence stretched out between her and Tywin. Tywin cleared his throat not liking the awkwardness between them.

"Here I didn't want you to leave without this" Tywin picked up Dove's hand and turned it so her palm faced the sky.

He dropped her crimson rose necklace in her palm and gently closed her fingers over it. Dove's mouth hung open slightly.

"I had it fixed I know how much you love it" Tywin stated his tone indifferent.

Dove blinked at him shocked.

"Thank you" She breathed and without thinking went on her tiptoes and kissed Tywin's cheek. Her lips against Tywin's cheek were feather light and Tywin caught her typically rose scent as she leaned forward.

Tywin determinedly captured Dove so she was pinned against him not caring who saw; their faces were a mere inch apart as they stared into each other's eyes, green into green.

Dove's lips parted slightly and Tywin noticed her pupils dilated; Dove tentatively brought her lips to Tywin's.

At the contact the kiss morphed into something more needy and passionate than any of their previous kisses. Dove's hands twisted around Tywin's neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Their lips were feverish and demanding against each other's.

Dove suddenly broke away with tears falling softly down her cheeks.

"Don't leave" Tywin hissed cupping her face in his hands.

"I have to Tywin it's too painful for me to stay here and we need time" Dove whispered although a large part of her wanted to stay with him.

Tywin ran his thumb across her tear streaked cheek before releasing her.

"As you wish" Tywin said curtly in a way though he was glad Dove was leaving so he could focus on his duties more, she was always too much of a distraction.

"I'll miss you" Dove breathed as she put the necklace on.

"And I you" Tywin replied quietly

Dove quickly mounted Thunder, knowing if she hesitated she would stay.

Tywin stepped forward and patted Thunder's neck.

"I'll see you at Casterly Rock" He stated

"Yes write to me when you want me to make my way there" Dove said formally

"I will and give Lady Olenna my regards" Tywin replied

"I will, goodbye Tywin" Dove said softly.

"Goodbye Dove" Tywin said grasping her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist gently smirking when he heard Dove's breath catch.

Tywin dropped her hand and walked away without looking back.

Loras pulled his horse up beside Dove "Ready sister?"

"Am I doing the right thing Loras?" Dove asked him biting her lip unsure

"Yes" Loras said determinedly

Dove hesitated slightly her hand resting on her necklace, Dove's emotions were swirling erratically inside of her.

"Let's go home Loras" Dove sighed making up her mind and tapped Thunder's sides softly.

* * *

_**Please review**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**As usual thank you for your kind reviews, following and reading my fic.**_

_**Well what an end to season 4! I have changed a few events as you'll soon read, enjoy!**_

* * *

"_The Rose of Highgarden was beautiful and fair  
And one day she wondered into the lion's lair,  
There she met the lion of the rock,  
And our Rose certainly gave him a shock…"_

"Loras stop singing!" Dove cried

Everyone travelling with them released a small laugh at Dove's exasperated tone.

"But is your song sweet sister" Loras laughed

"Then let someone who can actually hold a tune sing it" Dove giggled

Loras and Dove laughed together and Dove felt her heart lighten for the first time in days.

"How is my favourite sister feeling now we've escaped the lion's den?" Loras asked

"Better and you can't call me your favourite" Dove replied playfully

"But you are my favourite; you've always been there for me Dove. I love Margaery but she always gets caught up in her own desires, like marrying the man I loved just because she wanted to be Queen"

Dove patted Thunder's neck and shot Loras a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry about Renly, Loras but I'll let you in on a little secret you are my favourite too" She confessed.

Dove grinned at Loras before she began to sing the 'Rains of Castamere'.

"_And who are you the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know,  
A coat of gold, a coat of red, the lion still has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp my lord, as long and sharp as yours"  
_  
Loras joined in with her surprised but happy, he hadn't heard Dove sing in years. It was a shame he always thought she had a beautiful voice, and like her it had a slightly seductive tone.

"_And so he spoke and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere.  
And now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear..."_

Soon the rest of the company were singing along, everyone except Lysille. She trailed behind the Tyrell siblings the task she had been assigned weighing heavily on her mind.

* * *

"You did well at the trail" Tywin said curtly to Shae who stood awkwardly in front of his desk.

"Thank you my lord" Shae replied

Tywin threw a large purse of gold at Shae and she caught it.

"If you ever tell anyone about our agreement you wouldn't be the first whore to be found dead" Tywin informed her giving her a fierce look that Shae shifted uneasily beneath.

"Of course my lord" Shae said knowing Tywin was deadly serious

"Good now leave" Tywin said curtly returning to his work.

Shae paused "I thought with your wife gone that I might keep you company as a thank you for keeping me safe" Shae said slowly and dropped her dress so she stood before Tywin naked

Tywin regarded her blandly "What makes you think I want your company?" He asked coolly

"I know I'll be better than your wife" Shae said grinning at him

Something snapped inside of Tywin.

"How dare you think yourself better than my wife" He snarled his green eyes flashing dangerously

"I meant in bed my lord" Shae said quickly withering underneath Tywin's intense gaze.

"I don't care in what regard you are not better than my wife in any way" Tywin replied firmly

"But she doesn't know what I know" Shae said flirtatiously

"Exactly why she is your superior" He sneered

Undeterred Shae slowly walked toward Tywin her dark eyes looking alluringly into his.

"I could give you the kind of pleasure she could never give you" She breathed

Tywin laughed cruelly.

"I severely doubt that. You're a whore who fucked my son why would I want my son's leftovers when I have the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms as my wife?" Tywin asked her scornfully.

"But you're wife isn't here" Shae stated

"An excellent observation" Tywin mocked returning his attention to his work

"No one has to know" Shae said smiling slowly

Tywin turned and smirked nastily at her.

"Are you stupid? I don't want some used whore and unlike you I am faithful to my lover, now get out" He said his voice littered with menace.

Shae reversed and pulled her dress back on, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She thought that if some highborn harlot had been able to seduce Tywin then she would easily be able to do it too, but she had underestimated him.

Shae wondered what possible tricks Dove had used as she made her way over to the door.

"Not that way" Tywin snapped irritably

Shae's cheeks reddened even more as she turned from the main door and headed for the secret passage.

Tywin didn't watch her leave and he didn't know he was sending her directly to meet Tyrion.

If Shae had not lied to Tyrion informing him she had spent the evening with Tywin to spite him when she hadn't, then perhaps he wouldn't have pushed her down the stairs out of jealously and an overwhelming sense of betrayal.

Shae now lay at the bottom of the stairs with a broken neck.

Tyrion made his way into his father's chambers a silent fury raging inside of him, everything his father had ever done to him was playing in his mind, Tysha, hating him from the moment he was born, condemning him to death and now Shae.

Tywin looked up as Tyrion pointed a loaded crossbow at him.

* * *

Four riders made their way toward Dove and Loras.

Loras put his hand on his sword but then he noticed the Tyrell banners.

"Uncle!" Dove cried recognising that is was their great uncle Garth Tyrell riding toward them.

"Is that little Dove Tyrell?" Garth shouted back

"Dove Lannister now" Dove corrected beaming at her great uncle as she removed her hood allowing her soft curls to spill onto her shoulders.

"Gods you grow more beautiful every time I see you and look at Loras!" There great uncle boomed

"It's good to see you Lord Garth" Loras grinned

"Lady Olenna sent me to escort you back to Highgarden" Garth Tyrell informed them sensing their confusion to why he was there.

"Not that we aren't thrilled to see you uncle this really isn't necessary" Loras said frowning slightly; he was mildly offended that his grandmother didn't trust him to protect Dove.

"Well the Queen of Thorns disagrees; apparently my great niece is carrying precious cargo" Grant tossed Dove a knowing look before winking at her.

"Ah she's referring to the fact I'm carrying Lord Tywin Lannister's child" Dove concluded smiling softly

"I still can't believe you managed to marry him, I mean the man had been celibate for years and then you waltz in and he practically marries you the next day" Their great uncle stated pulling his horse up beside Dove

"What can I say I simply must be too good to resist" Dove replied playfully and batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Too clever and pretty for your own good in my opinion" Garth said his eyes twinkling merrily

"But you love me anyway" Dove replied and winked playfully at him

Garth Tyrell laughed gruffly and nodded his head "I do indeed, now I know you've always been good at getting us weak willed men to do your bidding but Tywin Lannister. How did you pull that one off?"

* * *

"I find it somewhat ironic that I'm holding a crossbow, Joff was so fond of them" Tyrion smirked

"What do you think you're doing Tyrion" Tywin snarled standing up and moving in front of his desk

"I'm planning where to put these arrows in you, I have a few to spare so I can make you suffer before I kill you" Tyrion said before grinning slowly

"Guard!" Tywin shouted

"No one is there father; this has all been arranged so you and I can have a nice chat" Tyrion smirked

* * *

The sun was not even setting as the Tyrell party finished setting up their tents. They didn't mind sleeping in the open they had enough arms to defend themselves and trusted the men they were with.

Dove's tent was just beside Loras' and as she removed her green and gold cloak Lysille walked toward her.

"I'm proud that my new blouse doesn't look like it has even seen travel" Dove said mildly examining her gold riding blouse, she had chosen it to be equally Tyrell and Lannister.

Dove turned and noticed Lysille's pale face.

"What is the matter Lysille?" Dove asked her green-silver eyes fixing into hers sharply

"I'm so sorry my lady, he made me, he knows my secrets but I have to give you this before he told me or I'll go mad" Lysille said breathlessly

Dove arched an elegant eyebrow

"By 'he' I assume you mean Varys? I mean you were Cersei's spy but you were one of Varys' little birds first and foremost" Dove stated coolly before a sly smile touched her lips

"Who told you-" Lysille began horrified

"No one Lysille and I thought you would have realised by now that I'm an intelligent woman. It doesn't take a genius to see you were working for Varys but you were useful in giving him only the information I wanted him to have" Dove replied indifferently

Dove turned and looked vaguely amused at Lysille's shocked face.

"Now I believe Varys wanted you to give me something?" She asked mischievously

"Yes my lady, he was very clear that he wanted me to give you it later but I must give you it now" Lysille said shakily

The handmaiden held out a letter.

Dove looked at it mildly intrigued and shot Lysille a curious look.

"I have no knowledge of the contents, my lady" Lysille said quickly

"Of course you don't" Dove replied taking the letter from her and opening it.

* * *

_Lady Dove,_

_Unfortunately this letter will contain no joy for you. I have timed this letter to be delivered so you might just save the man you love._

_You have a choice to make Dove; your husband's life hangs in the balance. You can choose either return to Kings Landing and try to save Lord Tywin or you can continue to Highgarden where you can raise your child as you wish and be a very wealthy widow._

_You will wonder how I know this as even the killer does not yet know what he will do tonight. But you and I both know the players in the game of thrones well and what they are capable of if they are steered in the right direction._

_However this might be a false alarm in which case I am sorry for wasting your time but are you willing to gamble with your husband's life?_

_I'm very interested in your decision, will love triumph or do you see the vast advantages of being free from marriage?_

_I suggest you choose quickly._

* * *

Dove gasped.

"Loras!" She screamed and went running to find him.

Loras came sprinting toward her his sword drawn, Dove never screamed unless something was seriously wrong.

"What is it?" Loras asked quickly scanning the area behind her.

Dove handed Loras the letter her mouth slightly open and she was shaking her head in disbelief.

Loras scanned the letter then looked quickly back at Dove.

"I have to go" Dove breathed

"No you could be walking straight into a trap" Loras cautioned "We will send a raven"

"Loras, Tywin could die!" Dove shouted

"You don't know that" Loras reasoned

" I wouldn't be warned if the threat wasn't real. I have to go back to him Loras" Dove said and began pacing her hands knotting together uneasily.

Loras had never seen his elder sister in such a state but he was determined.

"You're not going I won't risk your life for Tywin Lannister"

"You can't stop me Loras" Dove said decisively

"I can, I know you love him Dove but maybe it would be for the best just to let events unfold" Loras said gently

"How can you say that?" Dove gasped

"If Tywin dies you and your unborn child inherit everything and at least when he's dead he can't hurt you, Margaery told me about your shredded dress" Loras said his eyes clouding over with anger

"That doesn't matter now we are wasting time discussing this" Dove snapped

"Dove think of how powerful you would be as a widow, power is what you have always wanted" Loras continued

"Not like this and you're forgetting two very important things Loras. The first is Cersei, immediately after her father dies she would try to imply that our marriage was a farce so that I cannot inherit" Dove stated as if it was obvious

"But everyone witnessed your marriage" Loras said seriously

"Exactly so she will then try and make out that my child is not Tywin's. Cersei will claim that Tywin was too old to sire anymore children and that I impregnated myself with someone else, I am certain she could bribe someone to swear they are the father" Dove spat

"She wouldn't pull that off" Loras replied but internally he was seeing it as a very real possibility

"If she doesn't then she will turn to more extreme measures, Cersei will try to kill the baby before it is born or simply have me assassinated. If a King can be poisoned why not me and my child?" Dove said her voice calm but her hand rested protectively on her stomach

Loras hesitated.

"I see your point but it is still so dangerous for you to go back" He concluded

Dove frowned at him and continued.

"The second important component is that I love Tywin. If you had been given the chance to save Renly would you have taken it?" She asked looking Loras straight in the eye

"Without hesitation" Loras replied fiercely

"Then please understand why I have to go" Dove said gently

"Fine but I'm coming with you" Loras sighed

"Thank you" Dove kissed Loras of the cheek chastely and ran to find Garth Tyrell.

He looked up surprised as his great niece burst into his tent.

"Read this uncle then please take this back to Highgarden to my grandmother, she will know what to do" Dove said swiftly and turned to leave but she paused

"Also take my handmaiden with you and inform Lady Olenna that it is she who didn't give me the letter as soon as she possessed it and therefore endangered Tywin's life. Also she has been spying on me for Varys and Cersei from the start" Dove finished

"Of course Dove but-"

Dove didn't stop to answer her great uncle's questions instead she ran over to the horses. Her stallion and Loras' horse were already being saddled when she approached.

"Have they the energy to gallop to Kings Landing?" Dove queried

"Yes my lady, your stallion particularly is more than ready for a gallop. They were fed and watered as soon as you dismounted and they weren't very tired then, they have even had some time to rest so they will be fine" The servant informed her kindly

Dove nodded her head in acknowledgment and went back to her tent to pick up her cloak and rising gloves.

When she stepped inside Lysille was cowering in a corner. Dove rounded on her, those green-silver eyes of hers gleaming dangerously.

"If anything happens to Lord Tywin I will make sure you suffer for not giving me that letter as soon as you were given it" Dove hissed

"I didn't know my lady, please Varys knows my-" Lysille began looking imploringly at Dove

Dove cut her off and took a menacing step closer.

"I hope for your sake that your secrets are worthy enough to endanger my husband's life and my child's future" Dove said giving Lysille a look that chilled the handmaiden to the core.

"Please Lady Dove-"

"Stop pleading and instead pray that Tywin Lannister survives this night" Dove remarked taking a step back

"And if he doesn't?" Lysille squeaked

"Then nowhere in Westeros will be safe for you" Dove said softly but her voice had a clear threatening tone and her eyes shone with promise.

* * *

"Tyrion put the crossbow down" Tywin said sternly

"No I actually quite like pointing it at you" Tyrion remarked

"You would kill your own father?" Tywin asked before chuckling softly

"The father who has hated me from the moment I was born, let's just say right now I'm contemplating how much sweeter my life would be without you in it" Tyrion smiled

* * *

Dove and Loras galloped back toward Kings Landing with two of their men flanking them. Dove was thankful that they had not travelled too far and therefore there was a glimmer of hope that she might save Tywin.

Dove felt a shiver run up her spine as she thought she glimpsed a dove flying beside them but she mentally shook herself believing fear was getting the better of her.

"Come on boy" Dove hissed to Thunder who was easily in front of the other horses, his ears flickered momentarily back at the sound of Dove's voice and he galloped harder sensing her urgency.

* * *

"That really was a wonderful trick you pulled with Shae" Tyrion spat bitterly

"I warned you not to dally with whores, they will quickly betray you when they realise you're no longer a source of income" Tywin said his voice containing a lecturing tone

"I wonder what Dove would think if she knew that it was you that was behind Shae's testmoiny? She already admitted to me she found it distasteful, imagine how much distaste she will have if she finds out that you let Shae into your bed" Tyrion said dramatically

"I did no such thing" Tywin replied icily

"Don't lie father Shae just told me that she'd been with you"

"She's a lying whore Tyrion, who do you believe her or your father?"

Tyrion and Tywin stared intensely at each other.

* * *

Dove felt pure panic settle inside of her as the moon sat fully in the sky. She and Loras had been alternating between a flat gallop and a hasty canter for what seemed to Dove as forever but Thunder hadn't faltered in his stride and continued to carry her closer to Tywin.

* * *

"You condemned me to death" Tyrion hissed

"You really think I'd let them execute you? You're my son, a Lannister" Tywin replied calmly

"You would have let them, you would have stood beside Cersei as my head was removed from my body don't deny it" Tyrion snapped the crossbow still pointing at Tywin's chest

Tywin sighed.

"Fine but are you forgetting you were found guilty by the Gods for murdering your nephew?" He asked

"You know I didn't poison Joffery, poison is a woman's weapon and I think we both know which woman played a hand in his death" Tyrion replied a slow smile warming on his lips.

* * *

Dove let out a sigh of relief when she reached the gate at the Red Keep.

"Who goes there?" A guard shouted

"Lady Dove Lannister, wife of the Hand of the King and Lady of Casterly Rock" Dove shouted her voiced filled with regal authority and power.

"Aye it is you my lady but I thought you were on your way to Highgarden?" The guard asked recognising Dove

"One of our men will explain but you have to let me in the gate now, it is urgent" Dove said sternly

"Of course my lady but you should not be out so lightly guarded at this time of night" The guard replied his voice laced with caution

"I will return for you to lecture me another time but I must go, my friend here will explain" Dove said quickly urging Thunder into a trot and leaving the guard behind

She pulled up Thunder and agilely dismounted.

"See to the horses" Dove instructed their other man and affectionately patted Thunder's neck which was now slick with sweat.

Dove began to sprint toward the door "Oh and if anything happens to my horse I will blame you" She called over her shoulder as Loras caught up to her.

"Dove stop you can't go up there unguarded" Loras hissed

"You're right go get help Loras while I go to see of my husband still lives, it's a miracle we got here so fast there might be hope just yet" Dove said with her usual playful tone and began to run toward the direction of the Tower of the Hand.

Loras grabbed her arm "You can't go up there alone" Loras said sharply

Dove pulled her arm free "Loras go get help" She said firmly

"I'm not leaving you" Loras replied determinedly

"Please Loras finding help is more important than staying with me! What happens if we get up there and we realise we needed help, then we will both be helpless" Dove said not hiding the panic from her voice.

"You're endangering yourself" Loras hissed

"People do that for the one they love" Dove replied mischievously

"I'm coming with you" Loras stated

Dove pushed Loras hard in the chest.

"Loras Tyrell will you go get help! At the very least alert someone and then catch me up, I probably won't be at the top of the stairs by the time you start ascending them" Dove said with false reassurance

"But-" Loras started

"I'll be fine now go!" Dove cried

Loras debated before following her orders and went to find help.

Dove was gratefully she was in riding trousers so it made running easier but still when she got halfway up the Tower of the Hand she was exhausted and short of breath, the step stairs and the ride taking its toll on her.

But her desire to save Tywin was outweighing everything, even the fact she should have really taken Loras with her or at least a weapon.

Yet she continued sprinting up the stairs until she reached Tywin's doors fleetingly observing the guards were missing.

Dove burst through the door.

Both Tywin and Tyrion looked at her startled but Tyrion still pointed the crossbow at Tywin his finger edging closer to the trigger.

"Tyrion stop!" Dove cried

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Ok so there will only be one more chapter after this one! Thank you for your reviews and keep reading!**_

* * *

Tyrion turned and pointed the crossbow at Dove who was bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Tywin I hope you appreciate how many stairs I have just ran up for you" Dove puffed straightening up and taking a step forward.

"Stay there Dove" Tyrion snapped "I don't want to hurt you" He added truthfully

"You will hurt me if you kill him" Dove gasped taking a step closer

Tywin remained immobile stood before his desk; he looked from Dove to Tyrion trying to assess what action would be best. He needed to get the weapon from Tyrion without him shooting either him or Dove.

"I thought you were on your way to Highgarden?" Tyrion asked

"I was but then I received a letter informing me of this plot, I had a choice continue to Highgarden or try and save my husband. I chose the latter" Dove's eyes shot Tywin a fleeting flirtatious look before returning her full attention to the person who was pointing a crossbow at her.

"Why? Why would you try to save him, he's a bad man Dove" Tyrion stated pointing the crossbow back at Tywin.

"He may have done bad things especially to you Tyrion but he's not a bad man" Dove replied her voice soothing as if she was speaking to a wounded animal.

"How would you know?" Tyrion snapped

"Trust me I know" Dove said her eyes locking briefly with Tywin's as she gently touched her crimson rose necklace.

"Then why stop me from sending him to hell where he belongs?" Tyrion asked shooting her a confused look.

Dove looked briefly at Tyrion before her green-silver eyes fixed into Tywin's, she smiled softly.

"Because I love him" Dove breathed her eyes not leaving Tywin's

Tywin's eyebrows shot up.

"Well this is touching, at least someone loves you father I know none of your children do. Now do you love your Tyrell harlot?" Tyrion asked smirking

"Yes" Tywin replied curtly

Dove's heart fluttered in her chest and although Tyrion was pointing a loaded crossbow at the man she loved, she allowed herself to smile.

As Tyrion's attention was on Tywin's Dove took the opportunity to edge closer.

"Please Tyrion don't do this" She begged

"Why shouldn't I rid the world of him, my loving father who has hated me since the day I was born, who encouraged his men to rape my innocent wife, force me to marry a child and took Shae from me?" Tyrion asked not hiding the outrage from his voice.

Dove was walking cautiously closer to Tywin; she held up her hands and looked imploringly at Tyrion.

"He took your loved ones from you but if you kill him you take the man I love from me. Be the better man Tyrion, please" Dove finished

"Stand still" Tyrion barked and Dove froze only just short of reaching Tywin

Tyrion looked from Dove to Tywin, his father looked calm even uncaring that his son was holding a loaded crossbow at him. Whilst Dove looked calm but afraid, it was a look he recognised from when Tywin took Tysha from him.

Tyrion lowered his crossbow slightly.

* * *

Loras was running trying to find any guard but where they usually were they were none.

"Where is everyone?" Loras hissed exasperated

Loras was starting to panic aware of how long he was leaving Dove before he decisively ran to the Kings chambers knowing his door would be guarded.

He skidded to a halt outside the Kings chambers and hastily knocked loudly on the door.

The door opened and a Kingsguard stared back at him "What do you want?"

"What's wrong?" King Tommen's voice called from inside

"King Tommen!" Loras shouted "It's Loras Tyrell please I need your help my sister is in danger"

* * *

But then Tyrion saw Tywin smirk triumphantly at him for lowering the crossbow.

Tyrion felt any control he had snap, for years he had been on the receiving end of that smirk and he'd had enough.

"I'm sorry Dove" Tyrion said slowly "But I'm sick of being the better man" He snapped and lifted the crossbow up aiming it at Tywin.

"Tyrion don't not in front of Dove" Tywin growled believing he could play on Tyrion's kind nature.

Tyrion shook his head and pulled the trigger.

The arrow flew toward Tywin just as Dove reached him.

Dove pushed Tywin out of the way.

Tywin stumbled nearly falling and swiftly turned to look alarmed at Dove. She smiled mischievously at him before her knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor.

The arrow had missed Tywin and instead had hit Dove.

The arrow was buried in her stomach, a red stain oozed from the wound ironically turning her gold blouse into the Lannister colours.

* * *

"You go wake Maester Pycelle in case Lord Tywin and Lady Dove are injured" King Tommen instructed one of his Kingsguard

"Thank you for this your grace" Loras said quickly

"This is my grandfather's and your sister's life we are trying to save there is no need to thank me, this is the right thing to do" Tommen replied firmly

* * *

Dove was sat gasping on the floor, one hand kept her sat up and the other hand shakily grasped the arrow.

"No" Tywin hissed disbelievingly and turned to Tyrion giving him an inhuman glare.

Tyrion looked alarmed at Dove before returning his attention to Tywin who was starting toward him, Tyrion quickly reloaded the crossbow.

"You monster!" Tywin snarled but Tyrion pulled the trigger again.

The first arrow nestled in Tywin's chest and briefly stopped his advance; Tyrion reloaded and shot his father again this time in the shoulder.

Tywin fell unwillingly to the floor close to Dove.

"I'm not the monster here; you my beloved father are the monster!" Tyrion yelled "I'm sorry Dove I never intended to hurt you but you shouldn't have tried to save him"

Dove looked furiously at Tyrion her head swimming with pain and blood loss.

"You will pay for this Tyrion" Tywin snarled dragging himself toward Dove

"I already have, you took two women I loved from me Tysha and Shae. Now I've taken two women you loved from you, mother and Dove. We are even"

Tyrion grinned and walked away before disappearing down the passageway and making his way to a waiting Varys.

"Dove" Tywin hissed and pulled her against him.

Dove cried out in pain her head resting on Tywin's arrow free shoulder; her hand still clutched the arrow.

"Don't pull it out, you'll bleed faster" Tywin snapped

"I can't it's gone through" Dove gasped.

Tywin looked and saw she was right, the arrow had travelled through her stomach before partially leaving her body, the arrowhead was pointing out of her back.

"Why defend me, you stupid girl?" Tywin hissed trying to ignore his own pain

"Like I said I love you" Dove breathed before her eyes returned to her normal mischievous gleam "And don't call me girl" She finished smiling

"If I hadn't been so selfish marrying you, you would not be dying in my arms" Tywin growled

"I wouldn't want to die any other way and you weren't selfish I wanted to marry you too, my impossibly fascinating husband" Dove replied running a finger across Tywin's cheek.

"Dove-" Tywin began

"I never knew I would be able to love a man due to my past but then I met you. Thank you for our time together and despite our ups and downs they were the happiest moments of my life" Dove said honestly

"Dove I'm sorry you don't deserve any of this" Tywin hissed not liking the finality of her words

"Maybe I do, maybe this is my punishment after all I did kill a man" Dove replied as a hint of fear swooped across her mind.

"No if anyone is being punished it's me, I should have drowned the imp the moment he murdered Joanna at least he wouldn't have been able to take you from me. I loved you in my own kind of way since the very beginning I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Tywin stated and pulled Dove tighter against him

"I love you Tywin" Dove said before crying out in pain "The baby I can feel it, he's dying" She sobbed

"The baby is the least of my concerns, fixing you is my main one. Did anyone know you were coming here?" Tywin asked her his green-gold eyes looking into hers sharply

"Loras he went to get help but I don't think I'm going to make it" Dove breathed as death's chill ran up her spine.

"I don't think I will either" Tywin replied calmly resting his back on the floor now slick with their blood.

"Oh well at least you'll get to see your Joanna" Dove laughed gently but she quickly stopped due to the pain

"I was hoping I'd get to see you" Tywin replied sternly

Dove smiled happily "I hope so too"

Dove's eyes started closing.

"Dove stay awake" Tywin snapped trying to think of something to say to keep her awake "Did you know what I thought when I first saw you?" He asked

"Not another Tyrell?" Dove asked him playfully as their blood pooled around them.

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on" Tywin informed her honestly

A gentle smile touched Dove's lips at Tywin's confession but she could feel her life draining away as she chose her next words knowing they would be her last.

"Now is that a compliment or a s-statement?" Dove asked slowly but with her usual playfulness

Before Tywin could reply Dove coughed and blood spilled from her mouth, her breath came in short gasps as she choked on her own blood, the dark red liquid oozed from her lips and trickled down her chin as Tywin watched on enraged at his helplessness.

An immense sadness mingled with rage seized Tywin as he felt Dove leave this world, her body went ridged in his arms and he heard her last breath part from her lips.

Dove was gone.

"Both" Tywin answered and his head lolled back allowing his pain to consume him, both physical and emotional.

What was the point of being the most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms if he had not even been able to save his wife?

* * *

Loras burst through the door.

He froze and looked horrified at the sight before him, there was a large pool of blood and in it laid Tywin and Dove.

Loras' eyes fixed upon Dove whose green-silver eyes stared emptily at him.

"NO!" He screamed and ran toward them.

Loras felt as if he was running through water not believing the sight before him. He nearly slipped in the blood, his own sister's blood, as he fell on his knees beside Dove.

"No" Loras cried looking at the sight before him, Dove was dead but Tywin was still clutching onto life.

"Tyrion did this, he murdered her because she tried to defend me" Tywin gasped blood trickling from his mouth

Tywin coughed up his own blood and began choking on it before he swiftly joined Dove in death.

They lay together Dove's head resting on Tywin's shoulder and his arms remained around her, this was their last embrace.

"Get someone anyone!" Loras yelled at the other guards

He pulled Dove's lifeless body off the ground not thinking it possible for his sister a person so full of life could be gone.

But she was, her full pink lips that normally smiled playfully at him were blood stained and still. It was Dove's eyes that twisted Loras' heart; those beautiful green eyes always so mischievous were now just empty orbs.

"No please sister" Loras sobbed stroking a soft curl of her forehead "Don't leave me, p-please"

Dove's body remained still and Loras now noticed the arrow burrowed inside of her, he shook his head disbelievingly feeling as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and his vision became impaired by the amount of tears filling his eyes.

"You can't be gone not you, not you Dove. Please come back, come back to me, p-please" Loras wept

But she couldn't, the Dove and the Lion were both dead.

Loras' cries of pure anguish echoed around the Tower of the Hand as he hugged his dead sister's body against him.


	42. Chapter 42

Tywin and Dove's body were laid to rest in the Sept.

There was a long line of people coming to pay their respects to the deceased couple. Dove and Tywin's coffin's were open so the people could look upon the powerful couple one last time.

Margaery, Loras, and Mace were stood beside Dove's body.

Cersei stood beside her father's corpse and watched the Tyrell siblings carefully, Margaery was crying softly but her dignity remained as her eyes were filled with a steely determination. Loras did not weep but you could tell his emotions were held together only by a thread.

Cersei tried not to laugh at how beautiful Dove looked even in death. She was laid on a blanket of dove feathers, her dress was exquisite with its long sleeves that cut off before her shoulders leaving them bare and the gown was made completely of white lace as fresh as virgin snow.

Dove's soft shinning curls were a loose halo around her and provided a blanket for the white roses woven in nearly every inch of her hair. Dove's eyes had been closed and her lips were parted slightly as if she was merely sleeping.

Dove's hands were intertwined and rested on her stomach. Wrapped around her hands was the golden chain holding the crimson rose pendant Tywin had given her, Margaery made sure Dove was buried with it knowing what it had meant to her sister.

"She looks as if she's sleeping" Mace grunted thinking that she also looked more virtuous than when she was alive.

"If only" Loras spat

Cersei came and stood beside Dove's corpse, she had never liked the girl but Cersei had to privately admire her skill in the game of thrones although you would never hear her admit it.

"It's ironic really that even in death she is still beautiful like the most beautiful rose in the garden cut down in it's prime to be admired in a vase before it slowly wilts and is thrown away and forgotten" Cersei stated

"Except she won't be forgotten" Loras replied harshly and stood closer to Dove "I swear that I will never forget my sister, she will be remembered with every breath I take, in every moment of my life Dove will hold a place in my heart"

Cersei regarded Loras wondering if anyone would show the same raw emotion for her at her death as Loras showed for Dove.

"She's so cold" Margaery sighed stroking Dove's cheek "But Loras is right, Dove will live on in our hearts forever. Our sister forever the Rose of Highgarden" Margaery finished sadly the stream of tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

Cersei moved away and stood beside Tommen and Jamie who looked and seemed impassive in comparison to the Tyrell siblings.

* * *

The orphans whom Dove and Margaery had often visited came to pay their respects to Dove and Tywin. The little girl Felena who Dove had given her golden rose to approached Dove's body.

Felena clutched a golden rose in one hand and tugged on Margaery's skirt with the other.

Margaery picked the little girl and lifted her so she could see Dove. The little girl reached out and placed the golden rose on Dove's chest.

Dove had fulfilled her promise to Felena as the rose was from when Margaery had visited only the day before whilst Loras and Dove had made their way to Highgarden.

"You can't give me the rose you promised but I can give you one" The little girl whispered kissing her hand then placing it on Dove's cheek "Goodbye pretty Dove I hope one day I'm as kind and as pretty as you"

Margaery set the girl back down holding back a sob.

The Lannister siblings watched amazed at how hard the people were taking Dove's death. Cersei thought bitterly back to Dove's warning about having the common folk on your side and as Cersei looked at Margaery she resentfully wondered if Dove had been right.

* * *

Lady Olenna strode into the Sept accompanied by Garth Tyrell and Lady Alerie; Margaery, Loras' and Dove's mother.

"Mother" Margaery cried and rushed to her mother's arms not caring if she appeared weak, her sister was dead

Lady Alerie opened them and embraced Margaery who began to weep uncontrollably.

"My sister is dead, 'the beauty of the Tyrell _sisters_' that is what everyone said about us now there is just m-me" Margaery wept

Alerie had a dignified aura as she held one daughter and looked upon the corpse of her other without a tear entering her eye.

Mace walked over to his wife and Margaery composed herself and gave them a moment alone returning to Dove's side with Lady Olenna who gently wiped the tears from Margaery's cheeks.

"Our daughter is dead" Lady Alerie said softly her voice was as soft and musical as Dove's had been but it lacked that seductive playful tone.

"_Your_ daughter" Mace grunted only for Alerie's ears as Garth Tyrell was stood close by

Lady Alerie blinked at her husband before making her response.

"Do you know why I named her Dove?" She asked

"Something about one flying past the window when she was born" Mace retorted

"A dove symbolises peace and love, my daughter symbolised the peace and love I could have had if I had not been forced to marry _you_" Lady Alerie informed him coolly.

Lady Alerie took Garth Tyrell's arm shooting Mace a fleeting resentful look before Garth escorted her to her daughter's dead body.

"It's ok Loras" Lady Olenna gently and patted his arm affectionately as she and Margaery came and stood beside him.

Loras had not moved from Dove's side as if he was guarding her.

"No it's not grandmother I failed her, I failed to protect her again. I swore to protect her and now she is dead, my sister is dead" Loras replied tears filling his eyes but he did not give in to his emotion knowing that Dove would have remained strong if she was in his place.

"It is not your fault Loras and Dove wouldn't have wanted you blaming yourself. It was Tyrion; it was he who felled Tywin and my granddaughter" Lady Olenna stated her dark eyes shining with rage.

Lady Olenna stood beside Dove's corpse and gently ran a finger across her pale cheek.

"My granddaughter as radiant as dawn and the Rose of Highgarden. I remember her as a child as it was yesterday she was beautiful even then, a rose amongst weeds" Lady Olenna's gaze looked sharply at the Lannister's.

Cersei scowled slightly at the Queen of Thorns but Lady Olenna continued.

"Dove will be remembered as beautiful but she was more than that, she was intelligent, fierce but kind and so much more and I know I will not look upon another like her before my death. Many disagreed with her marriage to Lord Tywin" Lady Olenna's eyes met Cersei's again

"And although I wish it had not happened so she would be with me now, it was a good match. Not because of Tywin's wealth and power but simply because they had something unique, an understanding, a bond some may call love"

Cersei disguised a laugh with a cough and the Tyrell party looked venomously at her. Lady Olenna in particular gave Cersei a disgusted look and continued.

"My granddaughter rode back from her journey to Highgarden when she heard of the plot to murder Tywin; she sacrificed her life trying to save him. If that isn't love then I don't know what is. And although the mighty Lord Tywin would never admit it he loved Dove in his own way" Lady Olenna said and looked pointedly at Cersei who this time had to admit that was pretty self-righteous of the Tyrell beauty.

Lady Olenna looked proudly at her favourite granddaughter's corpse although her heart longed for her to be at her side again plotting their next move in this endless game of thrones together.

Lady Olenna took a step closer to Dove and gently straightened a white rose in her hair before looking over at Tywin's corpse and concluding her speech.

"These two people taught us so much especially how to play the game of thrones and I shall never forget either, specially my little rose. If ever there was a King or Queen amongst us it was these two, they wore no crowns but they were everything a King and Queen should be"

Lady Olenna softly kissed Dove's forehead unaware that everyone in the Sept was listening to her "Goodbye my darling, I shall be joining you soon enough"

Lady Olenna tucked her arm in Loras' and walked him slightly away from Dove's corpse.

"Someone should write a song or something about these two, 'The Dove and the Lion' now doesn't that have a nice ring to it?" Lady Olenna smiled and managed to make Loras laugh although it was brittle, bitter laugh.

Suddenly gasped filled the Sept as a beautiful Mourning dove fluttered inside. The dove soared above them a moment before swooping down and settling on the edge of Dove's coffin.

It seemed to study Dove for a moment as everyone watched it fascinated. The dove swiftly flew from Dove's coffin to Tywin's.

Cersei took a step backward as the dove looked at Tywin before unleashing a soft drawn-out call that sounded as if it was lamenting.

Cersei stepped forward and shooed the dove away, her face quite pale. The dove ruffled its feathers indignantly before taking off, its wings making a sharp whistling noise as it soared above them.

Its lamenting song echoed around the Sept once more before it shot outside swift and graceful, the Sept remained completely silent for a moment as all those who had witnessed the dove's behaviour were shaken.

"Now that was impressive" Lady Olenna smirked

* * *

_**Well…..thank you for staying with me, and I'm sorry if I broke a few hearts but if it makes you feel better I cried writing these last two chapters! A huge thank you for your lovely reviews they kept me going.**_

_**Keep an eye out because when season 5 comes in I might write another fic, although no one can compare to Dove who I have loved creating. However I have to admit it might be fun to bring one of Oberyn's daughters into the mix ;)**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Now here is a scene of what could have been if this wasn't the game of thrones.**_

* * *

"Hektor Lannister show your uncle how to swing a sword!" Dove called

Loras was duelling with Dove and Tywin's first born son, Hektor who was fifteen years old. Tywin's heir had soft curling blonde locks and intelligent green-gold eyes.

Hektor turned and grinned mischievously at his mother and Loras took the opportunity to hit his nephew on his arm.

"Do not allow yourself to be distracted" Tywin said sternly to his son.

Hektor grimaced at his father's scolding and returned his focus solely to his uncle who was grinning at him.

"Come on Hektor don't disappoint your daddy" Loras taunted

"I won't but I shouldn't have to be showing a Kingsguard how to do his job" Hektor replied determinedly as his sword clashed with Loras'.

Tywin and Dove were sat together under a shaded pavilion watching Loras and Hektor, Tywin's intelligent gaze watched his son's movements making note of what he could improve on.

Dove rested her head on Tywin's chest and he smirked before wrapping his arm around her.

They were currently residing in Highgarden as it was warmer than Casterly Rock and Loras had arrived before the King and Queen to ensure appropriate security would be in place but really Margaery had allowed him to go ahead to spend more time with Dove.

"King Tommen and Queen Margaery should be arriving soon" Tywin informed Dove

"Ah I will get to see how much my darling nephews have grown" Dove grinned.

Margaery had given Tommen three sons already, therefore the realm had three heirs and Dove tried not to smirk at how smug Margaery was about that.

"Olenna is old enough to be betrothed now" Tywin stated

Olenna was their thirteen year old daughter, who Dove had named after her grandmother the Queen of Thorns who had died of fever shortly before Dove gave birth. Not a day had passed that Dove had not missed her grandmother.

However thirteen year old Olenna had her namesake's sharp dark eyes which were currently flittering from her book to her older brother who Loras smacked on the arm again.

"She's still so young" Dove moaned to Tywin wanting to keep her children with her forever as she uneasily twirled the crimson rose necklace Tywin had given her all those years ago. She still wore it everyday.

"Not everyone can wait as long as you did to marry" Tywin smirked

"Yes but I'm glad I waited" Dove replied and smiled playfully at him.

Tywin's mouth twitched in amusement when a cry interrupted them.

"Mother!"

Dove sat up as her youngest came running toward her in tears.

"What is it Cassandra?" Dove asked opening her arms for her daughter.

Cassandra was the image of Dove with her soft curling chocolate hair and fierce green-silver eyes. Cassandra was seven years of age alongside her twin brother Kevan who looked completely different from his twin sister with his near white blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Tywin had retired from being the Hand of the King after Dove had birthed the twins, Dove had been particularly thrilled as she and Tywin no longer had to spend long periods of time apart.

Dove had remained at either Highgarden or Casterly Rock with their children instead of being with Tywin in Kings Landing whilst he was Hand; Dove had been determined not to allow her children to grow up in Kings Landing's deceitful environment.

"Kevan says I'm ugly and the King will banish me for not being pretty enough" Cassandra sobbed quite believing her brother.

Dove exchanged an amused look with Tywin as Cassandra sobbed into Dove's shoulder.

"Did he now? Well why don't you tell Kevan that the King would have to go through me before I would let you be banished" Dove informed her kindly

"As for your beauty, you look just like your mother who I regard as the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Tywin finished smirking at Dove who flushed at his praise.

"I believe your father just complimented you, now what do you say?" Dove asked Cassandra who looked at her mother as if realising her beauty for the first time.

"Thank you" Cassandra chimed and swiftly ran off to find Kevan.

"That was a kind thing to say" Dove smiled

"It wasn't a compliment it was a statement" Tywin smirked

Dove giggled and leant closer to Tywin her lips a breath away from his "I love you Tywin Lannister" She whispered her green-silver eyes gazing alluringly into Tywin's.

"And I you" Tywin replied before closing the gap between their lips.


	43. Modern Day

_**Right hi guys! Honestly thank you for your reviews on this story they mean so much to me. Also I received a recent review which had an interesting idea in it. **__**I've toyed with the idea a bit and ended up with this.**_

_**So here it is, a little glimpse of Tywin and Dove meeting in modern times.** _

**_BTW. Some situations have changed and I also went back to using their canon names to make things clearer._**

* * *

"Good luck today Harvey" Dove smiled and kissed her son gently on the cheek.

"Mum" Harvey whined feeling embarrassed at his mother's display of affection. It was his first day at his new school and he wanted to make a good impression.

Dove laughed and ruffled Harvey's wavy brown hair "Off you go then and remember I'm picking you up not your great grandma Olenna" She called as Harvey joined the sea of students.

"Bye mum!" Harvey called back

Dove smiled fondly and was about to turn to leave when one of the other mums approached her.

"First day?" The other mum asked

"Yeah but I think I'm more nervous than him" Dove chuckled good humouredly however at the same time she nervously tucked a loose brown curl behind her ear.

"Don't be it's a great school, whose class is he in?" The mum asked, she was pretty with long auburn hair and blue eyes and looked around the same age as Dove unlike the other mums.

"Mr Lannister's, he's also the headmaster right?" Dove checked

"Yeah, he's strict but knows what he's doing" She reassured Dove

"Well I should hope so" Dove replied playfully

The mum grinned and outstretched her hand "Sansa" She introduced

"Dove" She replied and they shook hands "Thanks for coming over, the other mums have been practically glaring at me since I arrived" Dove stated with a mischievous gleam in her green-silver eyes.

"Oh just ignore them I don't even associate with them unless I have to, they are all really stuck up" Sansa informed her and the pair started laughing.

"So do you have a son or a daughter?" Dove asked after they composed themselves.

"A daughter, Catelyn" Sansa answered

"Cute name" Dove said honestly

"Thanks I named her after my mother" Sansa told her and a flicker of pure sadness crossed her blue eyes.

"Sansa Clegane!" A deep voice interrupted

Dove looked over to where a mountain of a man was stood beside his jeep, Dove tried not to stare at his horrific facial scars and instead returned her attention to Sansa.

"Ah that's my husband, I have to go. I'll see you at home time, bye" Sansa said and jogged over to her waiting husband.

Dove waved goodbye and headed toward her own car, noticing the disgruntled looks from the other mums in the process. Dove smiled sickeningly sweetly at them and a few grumbled clearly unimpressed with her behaviour. One mum in particular was glaring at Dove, she had long blonde hair and cruel dark green eyes. Dove thought she would look beautiful if she replaced her sneer with a smile.

* * *

"No listen to me I don't want your average white roses which you sell to your average customers. These that you have sent simply aren't good enough, is Vera back from her holiday yet? Ah good is she there? Well put her on then!" Dove instructed sternly down the phone whilst her sister Margaery watched her amused.

Dove paced up and down her kitchen in her black satin stiletto heels whilst she was on hold. She had changed out of her school run clothes into a black pencil skirt and green sleeveless ruffle blouse as she was meeting potential clients later in the day.

She continued to pace, her stiletto's clicking angrily on the marble floor before she was taken off hold.

"Vera hi thank goodness you're back, your girls sent me these pathetic roses that I can't even use for decoration. Ok brilliant thanks Vera I knew you would fix this. My sister's wedding is in a weeks' time I know you can get it fixed by then, bye" Dove finished and hung up

"You're mean when you want to be" Margaery grinned

"Hey this is your wedding I'm planning, everything is going to be perfect" Dove smiled

"Now I'm starting see why you have a waiting list of brides wanting you to be their wedding planner" Margaery said and nibbled half-heartedly on a carrot stick, bored of her strict pre-wedding diet.

Dove was about to reply when her phone rang again "Hello" She answered and listened intently her face falling as she did "You have to be kidding me, no it's fine I'll come through" She sighed and ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Margaery asked putting the sample of roses Dove had decided weren't good enough for the wedding into a vase.

"Harvey's been in a fight" Dove stated running her hand exasperated through her chocolate brown curls.

"Oh no is he ok?" Margaery asked concerned

"My son's fine, apparently it's the other three boys he kicked the crap out of that are hurt" Rose said trying not to smile

"Three on one, impressive" Margaery smirked

"Well he is my son" Dove grinned as she picked up her keys.

* * *

Dove raised her eyebrows at Harvey who was sat with his arms crossed outside the Headmaster's office. His green eyes were shining with unshed tears because, like his mother he hated to cry.

"Harvey" Dove sighed "Come here" She instructed and knelt down

Harvey jumped out of his seat and ran into his mother's arms. Dove hugged him tightly as his body began to shake with sobs "What happened little man?" She asked taking a mothering tone

"They were mean to me" He said his voice muffled as he cried into Dove's green coat.

"I hate to break it to you Harvey but people are mean" Dove replied disappointed she had to say this to her seven year old.

"They called me a bad name and pushed me, Uncle Loras said-" Harvey began

"What have I told you about listening to your Uncle? Besides you can't hit people who upset you Harvey it's against the rules, they are smarter more cunning ways to hurt people" Dove said and kissed Harvey's still bright red knuckles "And they are less painful" She added sternly

"You can go inside Miss" The receptionist called

"Come on" Dove sighed and stood up taking Harvey's hand in hers.

Dove opened the headmaster's door and stepped inside. It was a sparsely furnished office with no personal touches whatsoever, Dove assumed the office's occupant would be cold and unemotional solely due to the lack of personality in the room.

Sat behind his magnificent oak desk was the headmaster himself Mr Lannister. He didn't look up as Dove and Harvey entered, which instantly irritated Dove.

"Sit down" He ordered sternly as he typed furiously on his laptop.

"Please" Dove added fiercely not liking his tone.

Mr Lannister looked up, his fierce green-gold eyes fixing into Dove's mischievous green-silver ones. Dove smiled slowly at him, revealing perfect white teeth.

"You are Harvey's mother?" He asked curtly

"Yes" She drawled implying it was obvious.

"I have already spoken to Harvey, he can go back to class. However I want a word with you about your son's behaviour in private" The Headmaster instructed coolly.

"Very well. Go back to class Harvey I'll see you later" Dove smiled through her irritation at how Mr Lannister just expected her to follow orders.

"But-" Harvey protested

"Don't worry I'll deal with this" She said firmly and opened the door for Harvey. He left but not before giving his mother an unsure look.

"Now Mrs-" The Headmaster began

"It's Miss actually" Dove corrected slamming the door shut.

Mr Lannister glared at her but Dove merely arched an eyebrow at him, silently daring him to order her about again.

"Very well _Miss_" He emphasised "I couldn't find any details regarding Harvey's father, is there a particular reason why that is?"

"Yes" Dove smiled mischievously and seated herself on the edge of his desk.

"Would you care to explain why?" The Headmaster enquired his tone becoming exasperated.

"Not particularly as it would mean revealing all my secrets" Dove smirked "However I will tell you that Harvey's father plays no part in his life" She added seriously

"I see. Now Miss…"

"Tyrell. Dove Tyrell" She informed him

"That is a rather unique name, it suits you" He said mildly his gaze running calculatingly over her.

"Was that a compliment?" Dove asked with a playful smile.

"No it was a statement" The Headmaster replied sternly.

Dove narrowed her eyes at him unsure whether he was being sarcastic or not, a small smirk lurked in the corner of the Headmaster's mouth in response. Abruptly he stood up and made his way to the front of his desk where Dove was seated.

Dove's mouth betrayed an amused smile realising Mr Lannister had stood up merely to tower over her. Playing along with his little power game, Dove uncrossed her legs and shifted so her skirt lifted a little higher.

"Tywin Lannister" He informed her and outstretched his hand.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Lannister" Dove purred as she shook his hand.

"Likewise Miss Tyrell" Tywin Lannister smirked

* * *

**I know it's brief but I just had a little play around with a modern day setting.**

**Please let me know your thoughts.**


	44. Modern version: Chapter 2

**_Hey sorry this has taken me so long! I've been so busy! I'm going to put it on a new story but I only have time to put it on here for now. But keep an eye out for the new story because I will be publishing future chapters on there. Anyway I hope you enjoy this modern version, let me know your thoughts as always constructive criticism is welcome but not unkind criticism._**

**_Thank you for your support and I hope you're enjoying Season 5, I know I am!_ **

* * *

"Do you have any homework?" Dove asked as she placed her keys and Harvey's school bag on the kitchen counter.

"No" He replied as he sat down in front of the TV.

"Harvey are you lying to me?" Dove asked knowing perfectly well he was

Harvey sighed and got back up, Dove held out his school bag for him with a playful smile on her lips and Harvey seized it downheartedly.

"Thank you" Dove chimed "We are having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, is that ok?" She enquired

"Yeah" Harvey answered as he spread his homework out on the living room rug.

"Good" Dove smiled and pulled out the first ingredients from the fridge.

The living room and kitchen were open plan, meaning Dove could still keep an eye on Harvey and make sure he did his homework whilst making dinner.

Dove's phone started to ring as she was washing her hands, the ID came up as Margaery. Dove dried her hands and answered.

"Sister" She answered warmly

"Hi Dove, how's Harvey?" Margaery asked kindly. It had been a few days now since Harvey's fight at school.

"He's told me he's ok but I know he's not" Dove paused and lowered her voice to make sure Harvey defiantly couldn't hear "Those boys at school called him a bastard" She informed Margaery

Margaery gasped before saying "Poor Harvey, children are so mean"

"I know" Dove sighed frustrated "To make matters worse those darling children explained what a bastard was to him" She stated

"We were never that mean at that age" Margaery said

"I know" Dove declared and rested her phone between her shoulder and ear so she could use both hands.

"Remember it's the big family meal tomorrow night" Margaery reminded

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten" Dove sighed unenthusiastically

"Good and please don't argue with Dad" Margaery urged

"I'll try but I can't promise" Dove said truthfully

"Very well. Be nice to Joffrey as well, you were mean to him last time" Margaery said sternly

"That's because I don't like him" Dove quipped mischievously

"Dove" Margaery cautioned

"He's not good enough for you Margaery and I've heard rumours about him" Dove replied. If it was up to her and their grandmother Olenna, Margaery wouldn't be marrying Joffrey.

"They are just rumours" Margaery said although it sounded weak.

The sisters were silent for a moment before Harvey interrupted "Mum can you help me?"

"Of course sweetheart. Look Margaery I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Dove" Margaery sighed and ended the call.

* * *

Dove stood at the school gates her headphones blasting her favourite music into her ears. At her feet was a small suitcase with Harvey's belongings in it. He was staying at Dove's grandmothers' after the family meal as Dove was interviewing potential clients for the majority of the next day and on the Friday she and Margaery were going for a spa day to celebrate Margaery's last day of freedom.

The bell must have rang as abruptly a tidal wave of children began to exit the school. Dove stopped her music and began to look for Harvey, she spied him talking to a girl with pretty auburn hair. Dove smiled as Harvey saw her and waved.

"Hi mum" He called as he jogged over after saying goodbye to his friend.

"Hi, how was your day?" Dove asked taking Harvey's bag off him

"Good Mr Lannister said I was good at maths" Harvey informed her as they began to walk toward Dove's car

"Did he now?" Dove asked surprised. Tywin Lannister had not struck her as someone to bestow compliments.

"Yes he did" Harvey said proudly

"Well done" She congratulated as she juggled Harvey's bags so she could unlock her car.

Harvey climbed in as Dove placed his bags in the car boot, she paused feeling someone's gaze on her. Dove turned and saw Mr Lannister watching her, Dove smiled at him but he turned abruptly away.

She tried not laugh as she headed to the front of her car, she opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Dove asked Harvey

"Yeah" Harvey said quietly and Dove knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"I'm nervous too" She replied honestly and turned the ignition "But you're a Tyrell therefore you must remain strong. Let people say what they want, but in the end we always have the last laugh"

* * *

"Good evening Miss Tyrell may I take your coat?" The Butler asked

"Yes thank you" Dove replied politely and took off her coat

Harvey and Dove stood in Olenna Tyrell's extravagant entrance hall, its gorgeous white marble floors and lush furniture screamed wealth. Classical music floated softly from the dining room before the clicking of heels interrupted as Margaery rounded the corner.

"There's my favourite nephew" Margaery called

"Aunt Margaery" Harvey grinned and ran to hug her.

Margery looked very beautiful in an expensive dust blue and gold dress with her hair pinned back in an artful bun. Dove on the other hand was wearing skinny jeans and a baggy dark green jumper.

"Sister I thought I told you tonight was a formal occasion" Margaery scolded

"Hmm did you now?" Dove replied mischievously "Well Harvey is wearing his school uniform is he in trouble too?" She asked

Harvey chuckled but stopped at Margaery's unimpressed expression.

"No he's excused, you're not. Come on go upstairs I have a dress you can wear" Margaery instructed

"Fine" Dove sighed "I won't be long Harvey go say hello to everyone whilst I get changed"

"Ok" He said nodding his head and heading into the dining room.

Dove followed Margaery upstairs. Olenna's home had seven bedrooms therefore she had reserved four beside her own, three for her grandchildren and the fourth for Harvey the others were for guests. Dove followed Margaery into hers.

"You knew how important tonight was for me and yet you show up wearing a jumper" Margaery reprimanded as she opened her wardrobe.

"Alright I'm sorry" Dove sighed holding up her hands in defeat and supressing a laugh in the process.

"Joffrey's mother is here, his incredibly rich and influential grandfather is coming later. I need you to be the Rose of Highgarden not Dove the Defiant" Margaery continued roughly pulling a dress off the rack.

She then threw the dress at Dove "Here put that on" Margaery instructed sternly

"Margaery you're my sister and I love you but you need to calm down" Dove stated with a chuckle

"Sorry I'm stressed" Margaery frowned and sat down on her bed

"I realise that" Dove smiled mischief dancing in her eyes "Is it because Jeffrey's mother is here?" She asked as she shrugged off her jumper.

"Joffrey" Margaery corrected

"Whatever" Dove said rolling her eyes "Like that's any better" She mumbled under her breath

"What did you say?" Margaery asked

"Nothing" Dove chimed

Margaery narrowed her eyes at Dove before continuing "Anyway, yes Cersei hates me and tonight will be the first time I meet his grandfather"

"What's the big deal about Joff's grandfather?" Dove frowned sitting down in front of Margaery's vanity now wearing the dress.

"He has a reputation-"

"In the criminal underworld? After all that is where your fiancé's family business is held" Dove interrupted therefore reminding Margaery of why she didn't want her to marry Joffrey.

"Dove" Margaery snapped

"Fine carry on" Dove sighed

"Apparently Joffrey's grandfather is ruthless, cunning and highly intelligent" Margaery informed her

"Sounds like my kind of man" Dove said mischievously

"Dove he's Joffrey's _grandfather_" Margaery emphasised

"So?" Dove shrugged

"So don't flirt with him" Margaery replied firmly

"Hey you take care of Joffrey's mother, I'll take care of his grandfather" Dove declared with determination in her voice.

* * *

Tywin entered the dining room, his intelligent and rather unnerving green-gold eyes surveying the room.

He looked very formal in a well-tailored charcoal suit and expensive crimson shirt and tie. Olenna's sharp eyes fixed on Tywin her expression unreadable.

Olenna made her way over to Tywin however Harvey got to him first.

"Mr Lannister why are you here?" Harvey asked looking up at Tywin curiously

"I was invited Harvey" Tywin replied politely

"Ok" Harvey smiled "The homework you set was hard, my mum had to help me" He added

"Is your mother here?" Tywin questioned

"Yup she's upstairs with Aunt Margaery" Harvey answered "Hi grandmother" He said as Olenna came and stood beside him.

"Hello Harvey and thank you for not calling me 'great grandmother'. After all there is nothing worse than being reminded of one's age, wouldn't you agree Tywin?" Olenna asked and lightly rested her hand on one of Harvey's shoulders.

"On the contrary I find it serves as a reminder of how precious time is" Tywin retorted

Olenna smiled "Harvey your Uncle Loras was looking for you" She lied

"Uncle Loras is here?" Harvey quizzed excitedly before setting off to find him.

Tywin and Olenna were left alone, they stood in silence for a moment assessing one another until Olenna spoke.

"Tywin" She said curtly

"Olenna" He replied coolly

"How exactly do you know my great grandson?" Olenna asked

"He attends my school" Tywin said shortly

"Ah yes for a moment I forgot you were a 'teacher'" Olenna chuckled

"Headmaster actually" Tywin corrected

"It must be stressful juggling your school schedule alongside your underworld dealings, as well as your political dalliances" Olenna said amusement lingering in her words

"I don't dally in politics or anything for that matter" Tywin responded curtly "My belief is if you are going to do something, don't do it in half measures"

"I quite agree" Olenna smiled "I believe you have already met my eldest granddaughter Dove?" She questioned abruptly switching topics

"Yes I arranged a meeting with her to discuss her son the other day" Tywin replied

"Yes she told me. Tell me Tywin what did you think of her?" Olenna asked looking curiously at him

Tywin paused finding this conversation tedious, he saw little reason why his opinion of Dove Tyrell had any relevance. However the Tyrell's were wealthy and well liked in society, therefore he allowed this alliance between them to continue. For no other reason than to remain civil with his ally Tywin replied.

"She came across bold and flirtatious however she also struck me as intelligent" He said honestly

"Oh so is and very beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" Olenna smirked

As if on cue Dove entered the room, she had changed into a stunning silver silk trench dress and matching silver heels. Margaery had styled Dove's hair back into a loose French braid and dangling from her ears were a set of perfect pearl earrings.

"She is exquisite" He said bluntly "However I have no interest in her" He added

"Really?" Olenna chuckled not believing him "Dove come here a moment" She beckoned

Dove turned from whispering something in Margaery's ear and smiled at her grandmother before making her way over.

Olenna signalled to one of the waiters who was holding a tray of glasses filled with champagne. The waiter jumped and quickly made his way toward them.

"Mr Lannister" Dove frowned confused as she picked up a glass of champagne "What are you doing here?" She asked almost echoing her son and took a sip of her champagne

"Grandfather!" Joffrey yelled from across the room and headed toward them

Dove choked on her champagne and spat some out "Excuse me" She mumbled trying to compose herself.

Olenna frowned at Dove before making her excuses "Forgive me but I must have a word with my Butler" She said and walked away

Tywin smirked slightly at Dove and gave her his handkerchief "I take you had not realised my grandson is going to be married to your sister"

"No I did not" Dove replied dabbing the droplets of champagne off her chin

"Grandfather" Joffrey grinned as he reached them "Dove" He added with a nasty smirk

"Jeffrey" Dove snapped unkindly, placing her champagne glass on the waiter's tray.

Joffrey's smirk disappeared and he glowered at his fiancé sister "Joffrey" He corrected

Margaery swooped in just in time to stop Dove from making a sarcastic reply "My love my mother and father have arrived come and say hello with me" She said smoothly slipping her hand into Joffrey's.

Joffrey hesitated but Margaery squeezed his hand and gave in. The happy couple walked away leaving Tywin and Dove on their own.

Dove still rather embarrassed and slightly in shock from finding out Tywin was Joffrey's grandfather cleared her throat and attempted to make small talk.

"How long have you worked at the school Mr Lannister?" She asked

"For several years now" He replied curtly not wanting to indulge in small talk.

Dove smiled slowly not deterred by Tywin's curt response.

"Harvey told me you said he was good at Mathematics" She stated

"Your son shows potential" Tywin answered

"Thank you" Dove smiled

"Does he have a tutor?" Tywin questioned

"No, I am trying to teach him the art of politics but he's still very young yet" Dove responded mischievously

"Have you considered hiring a tutor?" Tywin continued ignoring her mischief

"Perhaps when he's older" Dove shrugged before realisation dawned on her "Unless you're offering Mr Lannister" She grinned

"I tutored my own son" He stated simply

"Hmm well Harvey does seem to like you" Dove paused and seized another glass of champagne "If you are genuinely offering to tutor him I may consider it" She added

"I'm a busy man I would appreciate a decision by the end of this family gathering" Tywin said sternly

"As you wish" Dove replied a flirtatious tone lingering in her voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen would you please take your seats" The Butler interrupted

"Shall we?" Dove suggested linking arms with Tywin.

Tywin looked down unimpressed at the fact Dove had linked arms with him, noticing this Dove smiled alluringly at him her green eyes betraying amusement.

The dining room table looked fit for a royal meal, a lavish white table cloth with delicate golden embroidery along on the edges covered the surface and on it sat beautiful plates of gold and matching cutlery.

Individual name cards sat beside expensive crystal wine glasses with each guest's name written out in delicate curly handwriting. Dove at once set about finding her place which involved her removing her arm from Tywin's, deliberately she moved her arm slowly letting her touch linger.

Loras carried Harvey toward the table however being Loras he was carrying his nephew upside down.

"Really Loras" Dove chuckled as he eased a giggling Harvey to the ground "Was there any need to do that?"

"Yes he's my nephew it's my sworn duty to tease him" Loras replied with a wink

Dove smiled and found her card, naturally Harvey was sat beside her but surprisingly Tywin had been assigned to her left. Dove looked over at her grandmother who was already seated at the head of the table, Olenna gave Dove one of her knowing smiles and motioned for her to sit.

"Come on little man you're sat next to me" Dove said pulling out Harvey's chair

"And I am as well" Loras grinned and sat down in the seat on Harvey's right.

Joffrey sat opposite Olenna looking rather smug believing to be sat at the head of the table. Margaery was too his right, Tywin to his left looking unimpressed that he had been seated beside Dove.

Mace sat opposite Dove shooting her a disgusted look before he sipped his wine, Dove's mother sat beside her husband and next to her sat Cersei Lannister.

Cersei was glowering at Margaery who was laughing flirtatiously with Joffrey. Dove frowned at Cersei wondering if she would become a problem for Margaery.

"I thought this was an adult dinner?" Mace asked Olenna loudly causing all conversation to stop.

Dove saw Harvey's cheeks flush with embarrassment and anger flared up within her.

"That is precisely what I asked grandmother when I saw you arrive Father" Dove quipped sarcastically

Mace flushed red as the other's tried to hide their smiles due to Dove's remark. Dove shot Mace a warning glare as she squeezed Harvey's hand in reassurance under the table.

"Please excuse my eldest daughter's behaviour everyone" Mace said his face still red

"You don't have to apologise Mace or can I call you father?" Joffrey responded

"I would be honoured if you did" Mace gushed

Dove rolled her eyes and signalled to the waiter "Wine" She mouthed lifting up her wine glass.

* * *

Once the meal was finished the party had wandered onto the terrace. Harvey, Dove and Tywin had been left alone together and Harvey was chatting away to Tywin.

"My mum is a wedding planner Mr Lannister" He declared not noticing Tywin's unwillingness to converse.

"Really?" Tywin replied politely

"Yes you think dealing with children is a challenge Mr Lannister, you should try dealing with Brides" Dove said with a smirk

"It must be very challenging" Tywin answered a definite mocking tone in his voice

"Oh yes, there's the perfect venue to find, the cake, the flowers, the dress and of course…" Dove trailed off and leant closer to Tywin "…the lingerie" She whispered startling him by purposely brushing her lips against his ear.

Dove pulled back smiling at Tywin's slightly intrigued expression. She then noticed Harvey trying to hide his yawn.

"I saw that, you're tired and it's past your bedtime" Dove scolded playfully "Come on mister, bedtime" She added

"But Mum" Harvey whined. Dove shot him a warning look and Harvey sighed defeated "Fine, goodnight Mr Lannister" He grumbled and stalked off back into the house

"Goodnight Harvey" Tywin replied rather relieved to be rid of him

Dove shot Tywin a quick smile before disappearing into the house herself. Cersei appeared at her Father's side almost instantly.

"I hate them" She growled clutching her wine glass in her hand tightly

"And why is that?" Tywin asked exasperated

"They all think they're so perfect" She spat "And Margaery has Joffrey wrapped around her little finger-"

"Good someone needs to control him" Tywin interrupted sternly

"I don't want that harlot manipulating him" Cersei continued "And now her sister has set her sights on you. Her and her grandmother have some plan concerning you"

"Then I shall keep an eye on Dove Tyrell" Tywin replied smoothly and took a sip of his wine.

* * *

Harvey was curled up in bed with Dove soothingly brushing his curls off his forehead.

"Mr Lannister has offered to tutor you, would you like him to?" Dove asked him

"Yes please" Harvey smiled

"Ok I'll get arrange it" Dove smiled and kissed his forehead "Goodnight Harvey"

"Night mum" He mumbled before yawning "Love you"

"I love you too" Dove said affectionately

Dove made her way out of the room a happy smile playing on her lips. She closed the door softly and turned only to come face to face with Mace who had just exited the bathroom.

"Has your bastard son gone to bed?" He asked unkindly

"Lower your voice!" Dove hissed furiously

"Why it's the truth?"

Anger bubbled up within Dove and she took a step closer to Mace.

"He is seven years old and he would love you if you let him. Instead you are as cruel to him as you are to me" Dove snapped and barged past him.

She stormed downstairs and bumped into Loras.

"Sorry Loras" She mumbled

"Hey what's with the sad face" Loras asked noticing Dove's frown

"I bumped into Dad upstairs" Dove informed him

"Ah I see" Loras said realisation dawning on him

"Exactly and where are you slinking off to with a bottle of Grandmother's champagne?" Dove asked noticing the bottle of champagne

"Well I'm bored with all this wedding talk so I decided to go get drunk, care to join me?" Loras suggested

"That's the best offer I've had all night" Dove grinned

* * *

Tywin exited Olenna Tyrell's home to find Dove sat on the outside steps.

"Dove" Tywin said curtly

Dove turned a wicked gleam in her green-silver eyes "Mr Lannister" She purred

"Can I ask what you are doing sat outside all on your own?"

"I'm not on my own I have you" She answered with a teasing smile "I'm waiting for a taxi" She added noticing Tywin's unamused expression.

"I thought you had a car?" Tywin scowled

"I do but as you can see I'm a little bit drunk" She whispered loudly and put her finger to her lips "But shhh don't tell anyone"

"They may already know" Tywin answered as Mace Tyrell had reported seeing Loras and Dove sharing a bottle of champagne.

"Oh no" Dove giggled "Have I misbehaved Mr Lannister?" She questioned before winking naughtily at him.

"You're a grown woman you can do as you please" Tywin responded unemotionally

"Really? Are you sure I don't deserve to be punished?" Dove asked advancing toward him. Dove gently rested her hands on Tywin's chest and bit her lip suggestively.

"Do you want me to punish you?" Tywin responded placing his hand lightly on her waist, however his face betrayed no emotion.

Dove nodded her head and tilted her chin up so her lips were a breath apart from Tywin's "Kiss me" She commanded.

"Not here" Tywin replied calmly "Now cancel your taxi, you're coming home with me" He stated simply

"Yes Sir" Dove grinned

* * *

Dove stumbled into Tywin's bedroom. Tywin followed and watched her wander toward the bed, with a calculating gleam in his green-gold eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Dove asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Tywin said nothing and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You're quite beautiful Miss Tyrell" He said simply

"Was that a compliment?" Dove asked frowning not quite sure if Tywin was being sincere

"No it was a statement" Tywin sighed and undid his tie "I know your grandmother has steered you toward me on purpose"

"So?" Dove chuckled "Mr Lannister you and I both know that you're not the kind of man to be influenced by a lover" She added and flung herself on Tywin's bed with her legs dangling over the edge.

Tywin couldn't disagree with that however he was still wary of her. He turned to look at Dove only to find she had fallen fast asleep.

"Dove" Tywin said curtly but there was no answer.

Tywin sighed before standing up once more. He carefully lifted Dove's legs up and placed them on the bed, he then removed her shoes. Dove grumbled sleepily and curled up into a ball, Tywin frowned at her as he placed her high heels on the floor.

Tywin opened his wardrobe and seized a blanket off the top shelf. He draped the blanket over Dove and was about to turn away when something stopped him.

He looked at Dove before gently running a finger across her cheek.

"Exquisite" Tywin said lowly before mentally shaking himself and exiting the room.

* * *

Dove woke to an abrupt buzzing noise, she sat up sharply and found the source of the buzzing was an alarm clock. Dove hit the snooze button and sighed with relief when the buzzing stopped.

She lay back down before her phone started ringing.

"Ugh" Dove grumbled fumbling for her clutch bag which was sat at the bottom of the bed "Hello" She said hoarsely when she finally got hold of it.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Margaery?" Dove questioned

"Yes" Margaery snapped "Now are you ok? You left your car at Grandmother's and no one knows how or if you got home alright last night"

"I'm fine" Dove answered running her hand across the duvet "Shit!" Dove hissed realisation hitting her as she noticed her surroundings.

"What?" Margaery questioned alarm in her voice.

"I'm at Tywin's" Dove whispered

"My fiancé's grandfather Tywin?" Margaery exclaimed

"Will you be mad at me if I say yes?" Dove asked tentatively

"Yes of course I will be! Did you sleep with him?" Margaery queried

"I don't think so. I was really drunk I must have passed out" Dove said trying to piece together last night

"How drunk?" Margaery pressed

"The room is currently spinning" Dove answered with a groan

"Were you planning to sleep with him?" Margaery continued

"Have we met? Of course I was" Dove chuckled "Which reminds me I need to go find Tywin and _thank _him for looking after me" She added naughtily

"Dove please don't sleep with my soon to be grandfather in law" Margaery pleaded

"Sorry honey but my favourite and the most effective hangover cure is sex-"

"Dove don't!-" Margaery interrupted

"Speak to you later Margaery, bye" Dove teased and hung up "Now let the games begin" She grinned and climbed off the bed.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	45. Modern version: Chapter 3

_**Ok so I'm posting chapter 3 on here and my new fic 'The Dove and the Lion II: Reborn' which will have the next chapters solely on there from now on. So follow/favourite it please :D**_

* * *

Tywin was sat at his dining room table eating breakfast with Tyrion sat opposite him.

"How was the great gathering of the Tyrell's and Lannister's last night? I must say I was rather disappointed I wasn't invited" Tyrion enquired

"You weren't invited because you're an embarrassment" Tywin snapped

"And because my darling nephew doesn't like me" Tyrion quipped

"The reason I've invited you here this morning-"

"It's still night in my opinion" Tyrion interrupted

"It is 6:15am" Tywin responded coolly

"My point exactly"

"Are you going to continue to interrupt me?" Tywin asked fiercely

"No I'm just stating that we could have done this at a more civilised time" Tyrion replied calmly

"I'm a busy man and this was the only time I could spare to inform you that; you may not have been invited to the meal last night but you are invited to the wedding. There will be many influential people in attendance as well as heavy media coverage, therefore you're forbidden to bring that whore of yours" Tywin declared

"Shae isn't a whore" Tyrion said firmly

Tyrion and Tywin glared at each other a moment and Tywin was about to reply when Dove entered the kitchen.

She was solely wearing one of Tywin's shirts, purposely chosen by her to leave hardly anything to the imagination.

"Now who is this?" Tyrion asked amused

"Dove Tyrell" She informed him seeming unfazed by her attire "I assume you're Tyrion Lannister?" Dove asked leaning against the door frame and raising an eyebrow.

"You're well informed Miss Tyrell"

"I do my research" Dove replied a small smile creeping onto her lips

"Well I think I should leave you two alone" Tyrion declared and stood up "But before I go would you mind leaving my father and me alone for a moment Dove?"

"Of course, it was nice to meet you Tyrion" Dove said and turned away "Oh and Tywin I'll be upstairs" She called naughtily

"Well she is lovely" Tyrion grinned once she was gone "And as for bringing my whore to the wedding, I won't bring mine if you don't bring yours"

"Get out of my house Tyrion" Tywin snapped his hands curling into fists.

* * *

Tywin entered his bedroom, Dove was sat on his bed waiting for him.

"Good morning" She said her voice soft and sultry

"Good morning" Tywin replied curtly and handed her a glass of orange juice "For your hangover"

"Thank you" Dove said gratefully and took it

"How much alcohol did you consume last night?" He asked sharply

"Too much" She answered rather sheepishly "Tell me Tywin did we fuck last night?" She asked abruptly

"No" Tywin answered

"Ahh" Dove mused "Pity" She added with a playful smile

They were silent for a moment and Dove sipped her orange juice, instantly regretting it as she had used Tywin's mouthwash shortly before she went downstairs.

"I better get dressed" Dove declared and stood up "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Tywin asked

"We pick up where we left off last night" Dove finished and her green eyes shone suggestively at him.

A trace of a smirk lurked in the corner of Tywin's mouth as Dove pressed her body closer to him.

"It seems such a shame for us not to take advantage of your bed before I leave" Dove purred tilting her chin upwards so her lips were closer to Tywin's.

"I quite agree" Tywin replied and pulled Dove against him.

Dove pressed her lips against his as he ripped her shirt open. Dove gasped slightly surprised at his forwardness before Tywin lowered her onto the bed.

Tywin planted harsh kisses along Dove's neck and she released gentle gasps of pleasure as Tywin ignited her from the inside. Swiftly Dove turned the tables and managed to pin Tywin to the bed. She grinned triumphantly at him before slowly undoing his shirt buttons, purposely teasing him.

Tywin observed Dove with faint fascination, he observed how her smooth ivory skin moved against his, how her soft lips placed heated kisses on his body and how those eyes as cunning as a snake's observed him just as he observed her. Tywin reached out for Dove and swiftly pinned her underneath him.

Their bodies melted into one, both of them losing themselves to the other. Dove groaned softly as she teared her lips from his, she felt intoxicated by Tywin, dizzy even in a way she had never experienced before and it certainly wasn't the hangover.

Tywin moved relentlessly within her with a passion he didn't know he had. Dove trembled with anticipation and she gripped Tywin's shoulders, sinking her sharp nails into his flesh. Tywin thrust harder with Dove moaning underneath him before they both came apart and Tywin poured his seed into her, crying out her name.

He fell onto the bed beside her and they laid there both breathing heavily. Neither of them spoke they merely gazed into each other's eyes, green into green.

"I-that-we-" Dove stuttered after a long silence

"Why Miss Tyrell are you at a loss for words?" Tywin smirked "I'm sure that's a first" He added cruelly

"Well if you're going to be mean I'll go" Dove said pouting playfully and stood up "Until next time Mr Lannister" She purred and winked naughtily at him.

* * *

Dove sat in her office, she wore an emerald green skirt and black chiffon blouse. Her chocolate brown curls were pinned loosely back and she was causally twirling an escape curl as she listened to a potential client.

"I've always wanted a fairy tale wedding" The client continued

"That should be simple enough. I would handle all the arrangements, for example based on what venue you have in mind I could then give you a portfolio of places fitting your description. Or you could visit potential venues with me and you could make your decision that way. This is your wedding I'm simply here to make it easy for you" Dove declared

"Ok how much do you charge?" The client continued, her eyes shining with anticipation as all brides did when discussing their wedding.

"£2000 but I also offer a platinum package for £2500" Dove informed her giving her a bewitching smile.

"That is a better price than the first wedding planner I visited" The client said the relief clear in her voice.

"Well you have a brochure and my details. It's my sister's wedding this weekend and it is going to feature in 'Kingdom' magazine, take a look and have a think this weekend then give me a call" Dove continued and stood up.

The bride quickly stood up and juggled her brochures so she could shake Dove's hand "I still can't believe I managed to get a meeting with you, I thought I'd be on the waiting list for months" She gushed "I don't need a weekend to think it over, I would really like you to be my wedding planner" She added enthusiastically

"Excellent, as you know I have my sister's wedding this weekend but how about we meet next Wednesday to discuss all the details?" Dove suggested lifting her diary off her desk

"Ok I'm a writer and I work from home so I'm quite flexible for now" The client stated

"For now?" Dove questioned arching an elegant eyebrow

"Yes my publisher told me last week that they want a sequel to my novel. I haven't started it yet but when I do I'm not going to have the time to plan a wedding" She explained

"And that's where I come in" Dove added with a smile

"Exactly" The client grinned

"Very well, can you make 11:30am next Wednesday?" Dove enquired her pen hovering over her diary

"Yes" She agreed nodding her head enthusiastically

"I'll see you next Wednesday then" Dove smiled

"Ok, this all so exciting" The bride beamed

"Indeed" Dove replied resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Despite her profession Dove didn't get caught up in the excitement of weddings.

* * *

After interviewing five other women that day Dove had agreed to plan three other weddings. All had agreed to the premium package therefore Dove was in a very good mood.

She was currently sat behind her glass desk pouring over the last minute details of Margaery's wedding. Dove sighed relieved that everything appeared to be in order before dialling Loras' number on her office phone.

"Hello" He answered

"Hey Loras fancy joining your sisters for dinner?" Dove asked Loras over speaker phone.

"Is Margaery cooking?" Loras asked cautiously

"No I am" Dove reassured him

"Then I'll come" Loras declared and both he and Dove began to laugh.

"Be here for 7:00pm" She instructed him once she stopped laughing.

"Shall I bring wine?" Loras questioned

"No I'm still recovering from last night" Dove groaned

"Yes what happened last night, I saw you slinking off with Tywin Lannister but don't worry I didn't tell anyone else"

"Nothing happened last night but this morning on the other hand…" Dove trailed off naughtily

"Dove Tyrell!" Loras exclaimed

"He was all brooding and powerful, I just couldn't resist" Dove sighed dramatically

"Was he good?" Loras pressed

"He certainly knew what he was doing" Dove grinned

There was an abrupt sound of voices at the other end and Loras began to speak.

"Sorry Dove I have to go but I want the details over dinner" He said quickly

"Sure thing, bye Loras" Dove smiled and ended the call.

* * *

"Wait a minute you're getting paid £10,000 to organise your little sister's wedding?" Loras exclaimed as he set the table.

"Ah huh" Dove answered as she plated up the food.

"Why are you getting paid so much?" Loras asked still slightly in shock.

"Because normally I organise four weddings at once, which is £2000 each. But Margaery wants such a large scale wedding it has required my full attention. So I'm getting paid £10,000 for exclusivity and the loss of earnings over the last couple of months. It was Margaery's idea, besides Joffrey is paying" Dove explained

"Right" Loras said realisation dawning on him

"I wouldn't overcharge my own sister Loras" Dove chuckled

"Speaking of where is Margaery the foods ready?" Loras asked

"Oh she's not coming" Dove informed him

"Why?"

"She's mad at me for sleeping with Tywin" Dove answered with a frown "She specifically asked me not to" She added

"Ah" Loras uttered as he sat down

"Exactly" Dove sighed

"Hey you know Margaery she'll be fine by tomorrow" Loras said cheerfully

"I hope so, we're meant to going to the spa tomorrow and I don't want to miss that" Dove joked

"Well if she doesn't want to go I'll come with you" Loras grinned

"Thank you Loras" Dove smiled and began to eat. She had prepared a beef bourguignon and the chunks of beef fell deliciously apart in her mouth "Who would have thought I could cook something this good" She grinned

"I know, I can remember when toast was a challenge for you" Loras teased

"Very funny" Dove retorted sarcastically

"So I've been doing a little digging and I've discovered some information regarding the Lannisters" Loras informed her

"Go on" Dove said curiosity dancing in her eyes, although she had discovered some information on the Lannisters there was still things she didn't know.

"Well as you know the Lannisters are an old family, they have close ties to the crown and are incredibly wealthy" Loras began

"The Tyrell house is incredibly wealthy" Dove imputed with a frown

"I know but we don't have gold mines" Loras replied knowingly

"Gold mines?" Dove asked leaning forward intrigued

"That's why they are so rich. Tywin controls the mines and the family however Joffrey isn't a fan of that arrangement" Loras continued

"That doesn't surprise me" Dove drawled

"He's been causing problems for his grandfather by loaning vast sums of money from the Iron Bank, divulging in Black Market trade and starting rivalries with other great families" He stated

"Let me guess Joffrey doesn't have the skill to deal with the problems he has caused, therefore Tywin has been handling it" Dove realised

"Precisely and from what I've heard Tywin is growing increasingly displeased with Joffrey and is looking toward his youngest grandson Tommen to succeed him instead"

"I thought Tywin had two sons?" Dove questioned raising an eyebrow

"He does but Jamie refuses to succeed him and Tywin hates his other son Tyrion, so the succession falls to his grandchildren" Loras informed her

"Strange I met Tyrion he seemed nice" Dove stated quietly

"Anyway from what I heard although Joffrey is set to be King because he's a technically a Baratheon, if Tywin removes his support in favour of Tommen, Joffrey is ruined" Loras explained with a smirk

"That's why Joffrey is marrying Margaery, for her wealth" Dove said finally understanding the method behind Joffrey's proposal.

"And for her standing in society" Loras added

"What will Tywin do, once Joffrey turns twenty one in a months' time he will become King with Margaery's wealth and social backing behind him. Tywin won't be able to control him then, once you put a crown on the head of someone like Joffrey they will never come to heel" Dove scowled as she contemplated the future

"Everything I hear about this family makes me want to stop this wedding" Loras sighed

"That makes three of us including grandmother but Margaery would never forgive us" Dove said and rolled her eyes

"Yes she's always wanted to be Queen" Loras chuckled allow his laugh was hollow

"So what happens when Joffrey bankrupts the crown and Margaery and then Tywin refuses to give him any more money?" Dove asked

"The Iron Bank will still demand to be paid one way or the other" Loras declared seriously

"Margaery is in serious danger. Joffrey can't survive without Tywin, grandmother has explained to me how Tywin has vast influence politically…." Dove trailed off realisation hitting her

"What's wrong?" Loras asked alarmed due to Dove's expression

"Oh gods I've been so stupid" Dove hissed

"What? Why?" Loras pressed

"It was grandmother who suggested Harvey's school to me, knowing he was the right age to enter Tywin's class. She also insisted on handling the arrangements for the meal last night, she invited Tywin and paraded me in front of him-"

"And you sat next to each other" Loras interrupted realising what Dove had "She's purposely steered you toward him"

"Exactly because if Joffrey continues down his destructive path dragging Margaery with him, grandmother has calculated that if someone like oh I don't know, Margaery's protective older sister had enough influence over Tywin Lannister they could persuade him to save Joffrey when the Iron Bank calls" Dove continued

"Whoa" Loras whispered

The siblings were silent for a moment as they absorbed this information, both of them were in a state of shock.

"Well I feel used" Dove sighed.

* * *

Dove looked back and smiled at Harvey who was fast asleep on the backseat of Loras' car. It was just after 5:30am and Margaery's wedding day.

Loras was driving Dove and Harvey to Highgarden as the wedding was being held there. Although it was so early Dove was in full wedding planner mode and everything so far was running smoothly.

Margaery hadn't spoken to Dove since she had called her at Tywin's, therefore Loras and Dove had gone to the Spa as planned.

"Do you think I'm still Margaery's Maid of Honour?" Dove asked Loras with a frown

"Yes I don't think she's that mad at you" Loras chuckled

"I'm not so sure" Dove mumbled her hands twisting uneasily in her lap, she hated it when Margaery was mad at her.

"Text her then, you're the wedding planner you need to know" Loras suggested with a shrug

"Ok" Dove agreed and pulled out her phone.

**Hey Sis**

**I know you're mad at me**

**but am I still your M.O.H?**

**D xxx**

Dove waited for Margaery's reply.

**Yes you are.**

Dove frowned at Margaery's curt response.

"Well I'm still the Maid of Honour and Margaery's still mad at me" Dove said pursing her lips in frustration

"No kisses?" Loras asked knowingly

"Not a single one" Dove replied with a sigh

* * *

Dove stood outside of Highgarden with a huge smile on her face.

Highgarden looked as beautiful as ever with its white stone walls gleaming in the sun, the scent of roses lingered in the air from the surrounding fields of gold, red and blue roses. Birds sang from the lush green trees filling the air with their song.

"Welcome home" Loras said to her as he began to remove their bags from the trunk.

Dove grinned and although this wasn't her main residence, Highgarden was her home.

"It's good to be back" She stated and went to get Harvey from the car.

"Are we there yet?" Harvey grumbled as Dove undid his seatbelt.

"Yes little man, we're here" Dove chuckled and lifted Harvey up "You know you're getting too old for me to carry you" She added as they headed toward Highgarden's grand entranceway

"Five more minutes" Harvey yawned

Dove rolled her eyes as one of Highgarden's staff ran over to them.

"Miss Tyrell forgive me you're early and I was unprepared. I'll send Gregory to help Mr Tyrell with your belongings" Firth the Butler said rather flustered.

"Thank you Firth and don't worry I know you have a schedule, I'm sorry my early arrival has disrupted it" Dove replied kindly

"There is no need for you to apologise Miss Tyrell" Firth responded solemnly "Would you like me to take Harvey to his chambers Miss?" He continued

"Oh thank you that would be very helpful. I need to check everything is on the right path for this afternoon" Dove stated and passed Harvey to Firth.

"I've already checked everything for you Miss, the caterers are here, the flowers arrived last night, the hall has been decorated, the rest of your family is arriving in an hour along with the groom's family, the guests will begin to arrive at noon in time for the ceremony at two, and the musician's will arrive during the ceremony and set up in time for the masque ball"

"And when will the Septon and the team from 'Kingdom' magazine be arriving?" Dove enquired

"Half an hour before the guests" Firth stated efficently

"Firth you're brilliant" Dove grinned

"I'm merely doing my job Miss" Firth said formally but he was clearly flattered by Dove's praise

"Well keep doing what you do Firth this place couldn't run without you" Dove said sweetly her green eyes filled with honesty.

"Thank you Miss Tyrell" Firth said practically glowing with pride "I'll take Harvey to his chambers now" He added and walked away

As Dove watched Firth make his way inside Loras came to stand beside her.

"Well sis, let's get this show over with" He said rather dejectedly

* * *

_**Ok guys so I've changed the ages of some of the characters. Dove is 23, making Margaery 21. I've also made Tywin younger because otherwise he would be retired, he's 52. Also Oberyn is younger and hasn't met Ellaria Sand yet.**_

_**And you will have also noticed Joffrey is still royalty like in the series, so King Robert was before him and before him the Targaeryn's etc.**_

_**Also I've skipped the actual wedding ceremony because you saw that in my first fic. So instead I give you a masquerade ball!**_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Joffrey and Margaery Baratheon"

The happy couple descended the Ball room's grand marble stairs. They were both dressed as deer, Joffrey as a proud black stag and Margaery as a gold doe. Margaery's ball gown was a strapless gold satin number with a long train. She also wore a golden mask and a magnificent antler crown.

Dove smiled at her sister thinking how beautiful she looked, even if she was mad at her. Dove was stood waiting in one of the corridors, Tywin was waiting in the opposite corridor finding this entrance sequence tedious.

Awes came from the crowd as they admired the married couple. It was Dove and Tywin's turn to make their entrance, Tywin signalled to the announcer wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Tywin Lannister and Dove Tyrell"

Dove stepped forward and all conversation amongst the crowd stopped.

She wore a scarlet silk backless ball gown with a high thigh slit. Her scarlet mask was that of a fox, with gold detailing around the eye slits and golden whiskers. The mask also had black tipped ears and a black nose.

Dove wore smouldering black eye makeup which caused her green-silver eyes to stand out more so than usual, and her lips were the same alluring shade as her dress.

Tywin met Dove at the top of the stairs with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"A fox?" He questioned as he offered Dove his arm

"A vixen actually" Dove replied with a cunning smile and took his arm.

"A fitting choice" Tywin declared

"Thank you but can I ask why you have not joined in?" Dove questioned as Tywin was solely wearing a tailored suit.

"I don't divulge in frivolity" Tywin responded coolly

"Oh Tywin it's just a bit of fun" Dove chuckled

They reached the bottom of the stairs and made their way to the dancefloor.

"I don't suppose you would dance with me after Joffrey and Margaery's first dance?" Dove asked as she and Tywin stood at the edge of the dancefloor.

"No" Tywin said firmly

"I thought not" Dove frowned and removed her arm from his "Please excuse me" She said noticing Olenna had signalled to her.

Dove made her way over to Olenna whose outfit was designed to look like an owl.

"You look enchanting" Olenna smiled lowering her mask

"Thank you I had to have the mask special made because of the ears" Dove informed her and lightly touched the black tipped ears

"It suits you" Olenna said "Now have you made any progress with Tywin? By now I assume you have realised I have steered you toward him" She added her dark eyes shining with intelligence.

"Yes I have, you could have told me your plans grandmother" Dove said seriously

"I had no need to, you're a natural and I thought it best to leave you to your own devices" Olenna smirked

Dove narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Olenna before sighing "Well we have slept together" She stated

"But?" Olenna pressed

"He's been rather cool with me since" Dove stated watching Tywin stand apart from the festivities

"That's just his manner but perhaps a little jealousy would give us a true reflection of how he regards you" Olenna suggested and pointed to someone across the dancefloor

Dove looked in that direction and locked eyes with a man dressed as a red viper. The man removed his mask and grinned at Dove.

"Oberyn" Dove smiled

"I've never understood why you two aren't a couple" Olenna declared, noting how pleased Dove looked to see him.

"It's complicated" Dove said brushing the comment aside

"Please you adore each other" Olenna chuckled

"Oberyn adores a lot of women" Dove responded knowingly

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
